Obten Esa Oportunidad
by reader170
Summary: Traducción de Get That Chance. UA. Kurt tiene habilidades especiales que hereda de su madre, lo que hace su vida más interesante y con retos. Finn piensa que es asombroso. ¿Que pasara cuando conozca a Blaine en Dalton? Klaine con un toque supernatural.
1. Capitulo 1

**Esta historia no es mia, es la traducción de la historia Get That Chance escrita por IM08. **

**Esta historia es catalogada como Universo Alterno porque Kurt tiene habilidades. No todo esta exactamente basado en lo que sucede en el show. Blaine aparece casi hasta el final. Habrá mas Blaine en el capitulo 2! **

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel extrañaba a su madre. Extrañaba su risa, sus caricias, extrañaba hablar con ella, extrañaba todo sobre ella. Kurt fue separado de su mamá a una edad demasiado temprana y Kurt todavía sufría cuando pensaba en ella.<p>

Lo que en verdad extrañaba era su guía.

Se suponía que la mamá de Kurt lo guiara a través de su viaje durante sus años de adolescencia y ahora no tenía a nadie, nadie que entendiera por lo que estaba pasando. Nadie que le ayudara a resolver su complicada vida. Su papá trataba, amaba ayudarlo, pero no tenía idea. Kurt necesitaba a su mamá.

* * *

><p>Su mamá fue quien le pasó sus habilidades. Ella era la que se suponía le enseñaría a usarlas. En vez de eso, ella esta muerta y ahora Kurt tenía que valerse por si mismo.<p>

"Kurt, ¿puedes agarrar la sal del armario? El agitador está fuera."

Kurt suspiró y no separó la vista de su teléfono. Se abrió el gabinete por su propia cuenta y la sal salió del estante, flotando lentamente hasta la mesa, aterrizando cerca de la mano de Burt. "Te dije que dejaras de usar tanta sal en el desayuno, es malo para tu salud."

Burt tomó el envase de la sal y relleno el agitador. "Y yo te dije que dejaras de mandar mensajes de tu celular en la mesa" dijo moviendo la cabeza. "Y, ¿sería mucho trabajo pararte y coger la sal tu mismo? Estas asustando a Finn"

Kurt levantó la vista hacia Finn, quien sostenía la cuchara a la mitad del camino hacia su boca, la boca abierta y la mirada fija en el recipiente de la sal. Kurt suspiró, "Vamos Finn, Me has visto hacer eso millones de veces hasta ahora. ¿Por qué te sigue sorprendiendo?"

"Amigo" dijo Finn soltando la cuchara, "Eso es sorprendente, todas las veces. ¡Si yo pudiera hacer eso, le diría a todo el mundo!"

Kurt miró rápidamente a Burt y luego de regreso a Finn. "Finn, ¿si sabes por qué no le puedes decir a nadie, cierto? Ni siquiera a Rachel ni a Puck."

"¡Si!" dijo Finn con los brazos levantados en exasperación. "Caray, amigo. Me lo recuerdas todo el tiempo. Lo entiendo. Ahora," sonrió. "¿Me puedes pasar mas cereal?"

Kurt rodó los ojos y volvió a mirar abajo a su teléfono. "Cógelo tu mismo."

"Ah, no eres divertido."

* * *

><p>La escuela era una tortura para Kurt. Tenía que actuar completamente normal, dejarse aventar a los casilleros, dejar que le echaran los granizados, las duras palabras, y todo con la cabeza levantada. Todo sin hacer uso alguno de sus habilidades.<p>

Era difícil mantener su temperamento calmado. Él sabía que si se dejaba perder el control, podría pasar algo que no pudiera explicar.

Eso había sucedido muchas veces en sus años de pre-adolescente.

Por suerte se estaba volviendo mucho mejor en el auto control.

El día de hoy había transcurrido, de alguna manera, sin ningún incidente. Podía estar relacionado con el hecho de que estaba constantemente acompañado por Finn o Puck, pero Kurt estaba seguro de que Karofsky tenía que estar enfermo, ya que no lo había visto en todo el día. No que eso en realidad importara, Azimio podría haber tomado su lugar, pero Kurt tampoco lo había visto a él en todo el día. No con Finn y Puck rondando por los pasillos con el todo el día.

"Tu y Puck han estado actuando extraño todo el día" comentó Kurt, mientras metía la llave en el encendido de su Navigator.

Finn se encogió de hombros y se puso el cinturón de seguridad. "Solo tratamos de mantenerte a salvo. Karofsky faltó a clases porque Miss Sylvester lo vio empujarte ayer, ¿no escuchaste eso? No quería que Azimio se vengara. Amigo, Kurt" decía mientras Kurt salía del estacionamiento de la escuela. "Por qué no-" hiso un gestó en dirección a las manos de Kurt que estaban en el volante.

Kurt se rio y dio la vuelta. "Finn, este es mi bebé. Amo manejar. Siempre voy a manejar de verdad. Aparte, ¿qué si alguien me ve? Sería muy sospechoso que mis manos no estuvieran en el volante." Desaceleró el coche hasta pararse en un semáforo en rojo y volteó a ver a Finn. "Pero gracias, supongo. Hoy fue el primer día desde hace mucho tiempo en que no me empujan a un casillero o me lanzan un granizado en la cara."

"No es problema," dijo Finn mientras sacaba su celular de su bolsillo. "Es más fácil alejarte de un tipo que de dos. Azimio es fácil de espantar." Golpeó con sus dedos unas veces su celular y dijo con un quejido, "Oh no, mamá trabajará hasta tarde."

"Oh, entonces supongo que yo cocinaré," dijo Kurt, estacionándose frente a su casa. "En realidad no tengo tanta tarea."

A Finn se le encendieron los ojos y volteó a ver a Kurt, viéndolo como si acabara de anotar el punto ganador en un partido de futbol. "¿¡Puedo ver?"

Kurt se rio mientras rozaba el cabello de Finn, "ñoño, si puedes mirar."

* * *

><p>"Papá, ¿podemos hablar?"<p>

Burt levantó la mirada hacia Kurt con ojos sorprendidos y silenció la televisión. "Claro hijo. ¿Qué pasa?"

Kurt conociendo a su papá mejor apagó la televisión, moviendo el control remoto lejos del alcance de su padre, ganando una ceja levantada de su papá. "Se trata de la escuela. Me quiero cambiar. Bueno, necesito cambiarme de escuela."

Burt se sentó y se cruzó de brazos, viendo a Kurt. "¿cambiarte? ¿A dónde?"

Kurt soltó un suspiro y se sentó al lado de su padre. "Dalton, sé que es una escuela privada, y sé que es cara, pero papá, ya no puedo ir a McKinley. No puedo." Hiso una pausa y se mordió el labio. "Ya no me puedo controlar más. Cada vez que me avientan contra un casillero o me lanza un granizado a la cara siento que estoy a punto de aventarlos por el pasillo o peor, hacer algo que hasta ahora no sé que puedo hacer. En Dalton no me molestarán, no me tendré que preocupar de eso."

"Dalton, ¿la escuela de puros niños?" preguntó Burt dándole a Kurt una mirada de complicidad.

"Papá" dijo Kurt aventando su brazo. "Dame algo más de crédito. No me iría a Dalton porque es de puros niños. Quiero ir ahí porque tienen normas muy estrictas acerca de no-acoso. Quiero ir a la escuela en paz y no tener que gastar energía diariamente en tratar de controlarme."

Burt asintió y se frotó el rostro con una de sus manos. "Mira Kurt, sé que las cosas en McKinley no son fáciles para ti. He tratado varias veces que suspendan a esos chicos o que los expulsen por lo que te hacen, pero siguen diciendo que no tienen pruebas. No creo que podamos costear Dalton..."

"Papá por favor…"

Burt levantó la mano, "Kurt, como estaba diciendo, no estoy seguro de que podamos costear Dalton, pero hablaré con Carole y ya veremos si podemos hacer algo. La verdad estoy sorprendido de que tardaras tanto en sugerir algo como esto."

Kurt se levantó y abrazó a su papá. "Gracias papá! No tienes idea, gracias!"

* * *

><p>"Supongo que esto tendrá que hacer," suspiró Kurt, viéndose en el espejo mientras se ajustaba la corbata de Dalton. Miró arriba hacia su cabello y sonrió satisfecho mientras su cabello empezó a estilizarse por si mismo. Se detuvo cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta. "Pasa Finn"<p>

"¿Cómo sabias que era yo? ¿Puedes ver a través de la puerta o algo?" dijo Finn mientras abría la puerta y se sentaba en la cama de Kurt sosteniendo una camisa.

Kurt rodó los ojos y se dio la vuelta. "No, Finn eso es tonto. Tocas la puerta como un golpe pesado. Por supuesto que eras tú. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Oh bueno" Finn bajó la mirada hacia su camisa ruborizándose ligeramente, "yo de algún modo, jalé mi camisa en el baño esta mañana y…" levantó la camisa con una hoyo ahora evidente casi al final de la camisa.

"Oh, Finn" dijo Kurt meneando la cabeza y tomando la camisa. Se concentró en el hoyo reparándolo rápidamente. "Toma" le dijo, regresándole la camisa. "Como nueva. Eres imposible."

"¡Amigo!" Finn exclamó, tocando la camisa donde acababa de ser reparada. "Enserio, eso es tan padre, y ni siquiera lo puedes decir." Miró a Kurt, se dio cuenta de lo que llevaba puesto y se hundió de hombros. "En verdad te voy a extrañar en la escuela. Sé cual es la razón por la que te vas a Dalton, pero de todos modos, Glee y todo va a apestar sin ti."

Kurt se sentó al lado de Finn y puso una mano sobre su hombro. "lo sé, los voy a extrañar demasiado, pero allá es más seguro para mi. Por varias razones. Estoy seguro de que casi ahorco a Karofsky con su chamarra el otro día, no hay manera de que hubiera podido explicar eso."

Finn soltó una carcajada. "Pero eso hubiera sido graciosísimo, y en verdad que lo merece"

"Oh, en eso estoy de acuerdo," Kurt asintió. "Pero, ya no puedo estar alrededor de él o de Azimio por mas tiempo, cada vez es más difícil controlarme, y eso me cuesta mucha energía."

Finn puso una mano sobre la pierna de Kurt. "Lo sé, amigo, lo sé. Y lo entiendo, solo que te vamos a extrañar. Bueno, yo aún te veré todos los días, pero ese no es el punto. ¡Tal vez ahora conseguirás novio estando allá!"

"¡Oh jódete Finn!" Kurt se rio empujando a Finn. "No voy a Dalton en busca de novio. Sabes que en realidad no puedo dejar a nadie entrar a mi vida hasta que sea más grande y sepa mejor como controlarme. Fue lo suficientemente difícil hacérselo saber a ti y a tu mamá, y eso sólo sucedió porque sucede que ahora ustedes viven conmigo."

El celular de Finn comenzó a vibrar y se paró, poniéndose rápidamente la camisa recién arreglada. "Es Puck, quiere correr antes de clases. Tu debes irte pronto también, ¿no? Tienes que manejar más tiempo ahora."

"Si" Kurt rodó los ojos. "Demasiado mal que no puedo tele transportarme o algo por el estilo." Dijo guiñándole el ojo a Finn.

Los ojos de Finn se desorbitaron. "Amigo, ¡eso sería asombroso! ¿sabes… me refiero…aprenderás a hacer eso?

Kurt suspiró y se frotó la frente. "No Finn. Eso es imposible, estaba bromeando."

"¿Imposible? Kurt, puedes mover cosas con la mente. No me hables acerca de imposibles." Finn se rio y salió de la habitación.

"Si, bueno," Kurt se dijo a sí mismo, "eso no es todo lo que puedo hacer." Bajó la vista hacia sus manos mientras sentía que se calentaban. Si, definitivamente necesitaba estar en Dalton, estaba casi seguro de que no sería capas de manejar una nueva habilidad junto con todo el estrés que vivía en McKinley. Apretó los puños y lo caliente que sentía en las manos se esfumó.

Quería a su mamá.

* * *

><p>Dalton era <em>a-som-bro-so.<em>

Kurt apretó las manos en su cartera y bajó la escalera en las nubes, sin importarle los estudiantes que se apresuraban a su alrededor, estaba demasiado ocupado absorbiendo la belleza de la arquitectura del lugar. Se sorprendió cuando alguien choco contra el casi tirándolo de las escaleras.

"Oh, ¡perdón!"

Kurt miró hacia arriba a la persona que le daba la mano y tuvo que asegurarse de que sus ojos no lo delatarían al hacer algo estúpido como salirse de su cara, o algo igualmente embarazoso.

Cielos, esto niño era hermoso.

"Oh, esta bien. ¿Cuál es la prisa? ¿a dónde corren todos?"

El niño sonrió. "Oh, es una actuación improvisada de los Warblers, eso cierra la escuela por un tiempo. Deberías venir a ver."

_Jesús, te seguiría a donde sea. _

Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa, "claro." Tenía que concentrarse, fuerte. El niño le agarró la mano, diciendo algo sobre un atajo, o algo así. Pero Kurt estaba demasiado distraído sonriendo como un tonto y tratando de no hacer nada estúpido como hacer que las sillas de alrededor salieran volando.

Control.

Esa era por lo que había venido.

Ni siquiera se había terminado el día y ya había visto a un niño que lo hacía sentirse desconcertado, y oh dios, no se suponía que pasaría esto. Definitivamente no. No había manera en que Kurt se pudiera enamorar de este niño, quien seguramente sería hetero. Kurt necesitaba concentrarse.

Pues bien, diablos.

_You think I'm pretty, without any make up on. _

Esa idea pronto fue descartada. Guapísimo y con una voz increíble. Kurt estaba perdido.

Bueno, se sonrió para sus adentros. Esto me hará de un momento interesante.


	2. Capitulo 2

Kurt se inclinó contra la pared y vio el mar de sacos azules salir volando de la habitación. Sus ojos buscaron a _El _niño y sonrió cuando vio que _El _niño estaba sentado por el piano, revolviendo unas hojas de música. Kurt se separó de la pared y lentamente caminó hasta el piano. "Eso estuvo impresionante." Él dijo, un ligero rubor le apareció en las mejillas cuando el niño lo volteo a ver.

"Hola! Gracias" El niño estiró la mano, "Soy Blaine."

Kurt tomó su mano y la estrechó. "Kurt"

"Entonces Kurt, veo que eres nuevo aquí, ¿Cuándo empezaste?" preguntó Blaine, mientras volvía a revolver sus hojas de música.

"Hoy, de hecho," le contestó Kurt, acomodando su cartera de vuelta en su hombro. Podía sentir como se calentaban sus manos y sus ojos se agrandaron ligeramente. "De hecho, debería irme a casa, tengo que ponerme al día en mucha tarea."

"claro, okey, tal vez te veré por ahí, ¿cierto?"

"Si, claro" dijo Kurt, dando la vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta. Se detuvo y se dio a vuelta cuando escuchó que Blaine dijo su nombre. "¿Sí?"

"Bienvenido a Dalton." Dijo Blaine, mostrando una sonrisa.

Las manos de Kurt comenzaron a sentirse calientes de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Kurt dejo caer su cartera en el piso, de desabrochó el saco y después de quitárselo lo mandó a su closet, mientras se acomodaba en la cama sin molestarse por quitarse el resto del uniforme. Levantó su mano a la altura de su cara, volteándola hacia atrás y hacia adelante.<p>

Nuevas habilidades eran angustiantes. Tenía una regla no escrita con su papá de que amenos de que se sintiera demasiado sobrecargado no preguntara por lo que tal vez estaba a punto de suceder. No es que su padre estuviera lleno de información, pero al haber estado varios años casado con la mamá de Kurt, entendía hasta cierto punto, algo sobre las habilidades de Kurt.

Kurt frotó sus dedos índice y el pulgar y sonrió cuando vio una pequeña chispa disparar desde la punta de su dedo. No estaba seguro si era fuego… ¿o tal vez era electricidad? Por el calor que sentía en las manos esta casi seguro de que era fuego. Nunca había visto a su mamá manipular fuego, pero claro, no recordaba mucho de su niñez, especialmente cuando se trataba de su mamá usando sus habilidades.

Volvió a frotar sus dedos y volvió a ver una chispa, pero esta vez más grande, si, definitivamente era fuego.

Miró alrededor y encontró lo que estaba buscando. Una vela se movió del otro lado de la habitación y llegó hasta Kurt, quien rápidamente la tomó. "Hmm," suspiró. Frotó sus dedos en la mecha pero nada sucedió. Lo intentó de nuevo y hubo un destello, pero no logró prender la mecha.

"¡Kurt!"

"En mi cuarto, Finn" Kurt contestó, todavía tratando de prender la vela con sus dedos. Subió la vista cuando Finn entró a su cuarto. "Hola."

"Kurt nunca adivinarás…" Finn comenzó, pero se detuvo cuando vio lo que Kurt estaba haciendo. "eh, ¿qué estas…? ¡Oh por dios! ¿Estas…? ¿Es eso…? Oh mi dios, ¿eso es _fuego_?

Kurt se rio y continúo frotando la mecha en la vela, aun no prendiéndola por completo. "Si, pero aún no puedo descifrar como prender esto."

Finn se dejó caer al lado de Kurt en la cama, moviéndolo un poco. "¿Cuándo empezaste? Kurt, amigo, eso es asombroso"

"Apenas acabo de empezar," dijo Kurt, frotando los dedos, enseñándole a Finn la chispa, "hoy. Pero he notado que algo estaba comenzando a suceder desde hace algunas semanas. Mis manos comenzaron a calentarse de repente." Soltó un suspiro y mandó la vela flotando por la habitación hasta el estante en que estaba al principio aún apagada. "Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo McKinley en su primer día sin Kurt Hummel?"

"Eh, nada emocionante. Cuéntame sobre Dalton."

Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír. "Finn, es increíble. En serio. Ya me encanta. Nadie empujó al niño gay a ningún casillero y ni siquiera hay una máquina de granizado. También, el club Glee, los Warblers son en cool, en realidad son más que cool. Son más como algún tipo de estrellas de rock en la escuela."

"Impresionante, amigo" Sonrió Finn. "¿Crees que te les unirás? ¡Serías nuestra competencia! Hombre, eso apestaría."

Kurt se encogió de hombros, "no lo sé, no se como entrar al club, aunque si que conocí al cantante principal. Me pareció agradable." Sin mencionar que era absolutamente hermoso, pero Kurt no iba a compartir esa parte de la información con Finn.

"Bueno, si te les unes, sabes que te apoyaremos, aunque eso signifique que tendremos que cantar contra ti," dijo Finn, dándole palmaditas en la pierna. "Debería irme a llamar a Rachel, le dije que la llamaría cuando llegara a casa."

"Diviértete" dijo Kurt, en modo de despedida. Volteó a ver la vela pero se contuvo, sabia que no debía esforzarse demasiado.

* * *

><p>Kurt se dirigía a su clase de francés cuando vio que Blaine caminaba hacia él, hablando con algunos otros chavos. Trató de contener su sonrisa pero ¡diablos! Blaine era tan guapo que no pudo contener la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios. No ayudó que a Blaine se le iluminó la cara cuando notó a Kurt.<p>

"Hola Kurt!" llamó Blaine a través del pasillo.

"Blaine." Saludó Kurt. Notó que los chicos con que Blaine había estado hablando antes lo seguían.

"Ellos son mis amigos, y también son miembros de los Warblers, Wes y David. Chicos, él es Kurt, acaba de empezar aquí en Dalton." Blaine señaló a los dos chicos que acababan de acercarse. "¿A dónde te diriges, Kurt?"

Kurt miró rápidamente su reloj. "Francés III, pero no estoy del todo seguro de a donde me dirijo, para ser honesto. Ayer me perdí."

"Yo te acompaño," dijo Blaine, "de todos modos me queda de camino. Yo tengo Italiano II, y está en el mismo pasillo. Chicos los veo en la práctica." Dijo a Wes y David. "Entonces Kurt," comenzó Blaine mientras caminaban juntos por el pasillo. "¿de qué escuela vienes?"

"McKinley," contestó Kurt, siguiendo a Blaine. "es que, bueno, es una larga historia, pero digamos que ya me esta gustando estar aquí."

Blaine se volteó y le sonrió a Kurt. "conozco ese sentimiento." Él señaló un salón. "Ahí es tu clase de francés, si necesitas ayuda para llegar a tu siguiente clase te puedo ver aquí mismo al final de la clase, si te parece."

Kurt se encogió de hombros, "claro, ¿por qué no? Es mejor a perderme de nuevo."

Blaine sonrió de nuevo. "Entonces nos vemos en una hora."

Blaine se volteó para ir a su propia clase y Kurt respiró hondo, soltando el aire lentamente para calmar sus nervios. Blaine ya lo estaba afectando, y ese _no _era el plan, es soló que él era tan malditamente hermoso… Lo único que Kurt necesitaba era enamorarse de un chico hetero, de nuevo. O de cualquiera, para ese caso. Por suerte, sus manos no se habían calentado como lo habían hecho la última vez que Blaine le había sonreído de esa manera.

* * *

><p>Kurt sabía que probablemente lamentaría esto más tarde. Pero, ¿cómo iba a ser posible que rechazara una invitación de ir por café a Lima Bean? Y más cuando la invitación venía de Blaine.<p>

Blaine le había preguntado después de haberlo acompañado a su última clase, haciéndole saber que varios de los Warblers se reunían seguido ahí y que si Kurt quería, se les podía unir. Por supuesto que Kurt había dicho que sí, porque, bueno. Era café. Y era _Blaine_.

Kurt estaba sentado al lado de Blaine y enfrente de Wes y David, bebiendo su café, escuchando a Blaine, Wes y David hablar sobre los asuntos de los Warblers.

"Oh, lo siento, Kurt." Se disculpó Blaine, "Esto debe ser muy aburrido para ti. Hablaremos de algo más. Podemos hablar de esto en la próxima reunión. Parece que Wes siempre carga su mazo imaginario con el."

"Oh, no, no me importa," dijo Kurt encogiendo los hombros. "Yo estaba en el club Glee en McKinley, los entiendo." Volvió a tomar de su bebida.

"¿Enserio?" preguntó Blaine con las cejas levantadas. "¿Cuál es tu tono?"

Kurt se movió en su silla para poder darle a Blaine una mirada como diciendo '¿_enserio_?' "¿No lo distingues? Contratenor. Supuse que seria un poco obvio." Dijo riendo.

Wes empezó a toser y David le dio palmaditas en la espalda. "¿estás bien, amigo?" Blaine preguntó, mientras le frotaba el brazo a Wes.

Wes asintió aclarándose la garganta. "contratenor, ¿es enserio? Necesito escuchar eso. Olvídalo, te necesitamos, sólo únete, olvídate de audicionar."

"¡Wes!" dijo Blaine riendo, "cálmate, Kurt ni siquiera ha dicho nada acerca de que se nos quiera unir."

"De hecho," comenzó Kurt. "Les iba a preguntar cómo, pero supuse que eso era algo que ustedes chicos hacían al principio del año."

David asintió. "Así es, de hecho, pero si hacemos excepciones. Y por la manera en que Wes reaccionó, parece que él esta dispuesto a hacer una excepción por un contratenor."

"Ustedes chicos ni siquiera saben si soy bueno. Podría ser terrible" Dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

"Entonces, ¿qué te parece si cantas algo para nosotros mañana?" preguntó Blaine, sonriendo a través de su taza de café.

"Oh, supongo," dijo Kurt suspirando dramáticamente. "Si insisten."

"Oh, si lo hacemos, ¡lo hacemos!" exclamó Wes.

David rodó los ojos. "Amigo, cálmate."

"Tendrás que disculpar a mis amigos, están locos," dijo Blaine, "pero, son bastante impresionantes."

Kurt se encogió de hombros y rodó los ojos. Estaba contento de que sus manos se estuvieran comportando. Estaba preocupado de que al estar tan cerca de Blaine por un periodo largo de tiempo fuera a causar problemas, pero estaba fácilmente manteniéndose bajo control. Lo cual era buena señal, pensaba Kurt. Su nueva habilidad esta progresando diariamente.

* * *

><p>"Carole, yo lavaré los platos esta noche," dijo Kurt, levantándose de la mesa. "Hoy me toca de todos modos."<p>

"Deberías hacerlo diario amigo, ni siquiera tienes que _hacer_ nada," dijo Finn empujando su silla de la mesa.

"¡Finn!" exclamó Carole. "Sabes que eso no es cierto. Todos nos turnamos porque es la responsabilidad de todos, y sabes que de todos modos a Kurt le cuesta energía hacerlo, igual que a ti."

Kurt se encogió de hombros y empezó a lanzar los platos a la cocina. "No, esta bien Carole. Finn, no lo hago yo todas las noches porque tu mamá quiere que tu también hagas tus tareas." Dijo sonriendo. Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio el ceño fruncido de en la cara de Finn. "Ven a la cocina y ayúdame."

Finn siguió a Kurt a la cocina y se recargo contra el refrigerador. "En realidad no estoy de humor como para verte lavar los platos con tus _poderes mentales_ esta noche Kurt," suspiró.

Kurt se paró enfrente de Finn y puso su mano en su brazo. "Entonces lo haré de la manera normal, y tu puedes decirme que te esta molestando. Solo te pones así cuando algo en verdad te esta molestando."

Finn dejó caer su cabeza y suspiró. "Es Rachel, ella… ella," el gimió. "Hombre, ella no sabe lo que quiere. Creo que ella se besó con Puck."

"¿Enserio?" Kurt levantó una ceja. "Eso es… uh," el tarareó. "eso si que es una sorpresa. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" Él frotó su mano en el brazo de Finn tratando de calmarlo.

"No lo se," dijo Finn, golpeando su cabeza hacia atrás contra el refrigerador. "Yo solo… lo sé. ¿Sabes qué? Ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso ahora. En realidad no me importa si lavas los platos a tu manera, es solo que estoy frustrado, perdón, no era mi intención estallar contra ti hermano."

Kurt sonrió y se separó de Finn, "lo sé, esta bien. ¿Qué te parece si lavo rápido los platos y te cuento sobre como voy a audicionar mañana para los Warblers?"

"¡Eso es genial, amigo! ¿Cómo paso eso?"

Kurt le contó a Finn lo que había pasado en el Lima Bean. Tuvo que conscientemente controlarse para no hablar demasiado de Blaine a Finn, porque sabía que haría un gran alboroto si se enteraba que le gustaba un chico.

"Bueno, yo sé que eres asombroso, tú sabes que eres asombroso, así que definitivamente deberías entrar" Finn sonrió mientras veía como los platos volaban hacia los estantes.

"Si, obviamente soy asombroso, gracias," Kurt dijo riéndose. "Demasiado mal que el Sr. Shue nunca se dio cuenta de mi verdadero potencial." El comenzó entonces a mandar los vasos a su estante correspondiente. "Ya veremos si estos chicos se fan cuenta. De cual manera, ¿ya te sientes mejor? Le puedo meter algo de sentido a Rachel en la cabeza, para ti, si quieres."

Los ojos de Finn se ampliaron con horror. "Kurt… tu… tu no…" Finn tartamudeo.

Kurt rodó los ojos. "Dios, Finn, _no_, nada como _eso_. Enserio. ¿Estás bromeando? Nunca haría nada como eso, lo sabes. No olvides el hecho que nadie _sabe_. Como sea, me refería a que _hablaría_ con ella, tu gran zoquete."

Finn se relajó visiblemente y negó con la cabeza. "No" dijo en un suspiro. "no, ya pensaré en algo. Tu concéntrate en lo que vas a cantar mañana."

"Oh," sonrió Kurt y cerró todos los estantes al mismo tiempo, "ya tengo algo planeado."


	3. Capitulo 3

Kurt giraba su pluma alrededor de la mesa sin cuidado mientras trataba de leer un texto, agradecido por el ligero encierro que daban los estantes de la biblioteca. Algunas veces solo necesitaba hacer _pequeñas_ cosas para liberar la tensión, y definitivamente se estaba arriesgando demasiado al hacerlo fuera de su casa, pero no había nadie cerca.

Paró la pluma rápidamente cuando escuchó el _clic clac _de unos zapatos que se acercaban al área en que se encontraba. Subió la vista y sonrió cuando vio una cara familiar. "Hola Blaine."

Blaine señaló la silla que estaba del otro lado de la mesa, "¿Está ocupado?"

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "No, solo estaba tratando de terminar esto antes de irme a casa. Parece que Finn aún no se da cuenta de que tengo mucha mas tarea ahora… le gusta estar en mi cuarto aun cuando él tiene el suyo ahora."

"¿Finn?" preguntó Blaine con la ceja levantada.

"Oh," dijo Kurt rodando los ojos, "Lo siento, Finn es mi hermano. Bueno, hermanastro. Larga historia."

Blaine sonrió y empezó a sacar los libros de su cartera. "Parece que tienes muchas largas historias."

"Si, bueno..." Kurt se encogió de hombros, "Ha sido interesante, hasta ahora, por no decir otra cosa."

"Bueno, yo soy excelente escuchando, si es que alguna vez quieres hablar," dijo Blaine, "Nunca tuve la oportunidad de en verdad hablar contigo ayer, después de tu audición. ¡Estuviste asombroso! Enserio Kurt, ¿escuché un Fa sobreagudo? Creo que Wes estuvo apunto de desmayarse."

Kurt sintió como el rubor le iba apareciendo en las mejillas y agachó un poco la cabeza. Él sabía que había hecho estupendamente en su audición pero el modo en que Blaine lo veía… como con admiración. "Si, gracias. El Fa sobreagudo es donde termina mi rango…" Se detuvo cuando escucho sonar su celular. "Lo siento, podría ser mi papá, deja checo." Se agacho y sacó su celular de su cartera, viendo la pantalla y sonriendo.

"Adelante, contesta, no me importa." Dijo Blaine encogiendo los hombros, y agachando la cabeza hacia el cuaderno y seguir estudiando.

"Hola 'Cedes," dijo Kurt suavemente. "No, estoy en la biblioteca. Estoy bien, ¿Cómo estas? Oh, tu _sabes _que entré, basta" hico una pausa y comenzó a reírse. "Si, Finn dijo lo mismo. Si, si puedo quedarme este fin de semana… oh, no me importa si Rachel se nos une, necesito hablar con ella de todos modos." Asintió como para si mismo y luego negó con la cabeza. "Mercedes, cálmate, te lo contaré todo este fin de semana, ya basta. ¡Estoy en la biblioteca! Estoy ignorando a Blaine, así que tendré que colgar, si, yo también te quiero. Bye." Terminó la llamada y volteó a ver a Blaine, quien tenía una expresión curiosa en el rostro. "Lo siento, esa es mi chica, Mercedes. Puede emocionarse demasiado a veces."

"¿Novia?" preguntó Blaine con los ojos inexpresivos, mientras mordisqueaba su pluma.

Los ojos de Kurt se agrandaron y soltó una carcajada, mirando alrededor rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de que probablemente estuvo muy alto como para la biblioteca. "Oh, dios no. Mercedes es mi mejor amiga. Oh, puedo ver porque piensas eso, solo escuchaste mi parte de la conversación. Blaine, soy gay," movió la cabeza. "Mi papá _nunca_ me dejaría quedarme a dormir en casa de una niña si fuera hetero."

"¡Oh!" dijo Blaine, sus ojos se agrandaron y finalmente volvieron a fijarse en Kurt. "Oh, quiero decir… pensé… que con la pijamada y el 'te quiero'… eso hizo que pensara otra cosa…" termino finalmente.

Kurt hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano. "No hay problema. No es que en realidad sea mi intención ocultarlo, supongo que simplemente supuse que la mayoría de la gente se daba cuenta en cuanto me ven… aunque no es que vaya por ahí con una playera que diga 'Me gustan los chicos' todos los días." Dijo riendo.

"Bueno, entonces me alegro de que mi detector de gays no me estaba fallando." Dijo Blaine mientras sonreía y guiñaba el ojo.

Kurt sintió que se le caía la mandíbula y tuvo que enrollar sus manos para controlar el súbito sentimiento de calor en las palmas de sus manos. "Tu eres…" empezó a decir, casi incapaz de encontrar su voz. Esto sería malo, _muy_ malo, si Blaine esta diciendo lo que él creía que estaba diciendo.

"Sí" dijo Blaine sonriendo. "También soy gay. ¿Eso te sorprende?"

_Maldición_

"Si, de hecho" dijo Kurt, tratando de recuperarse de la impresión. Mantuvo su mano empuñada y se concentró en controlarse a sí mismo. "Yo era el único gay fuera del closet en McKinley, eres el primer chico gay que conozco."

"Kurt," dijo Blaine, moviendo su cabeza a un lado. "Parece como si me quisieras dar un golpe." Señaló las manos empuñadas de Kurt y volvió a mover la cabeza. "Pensé que eso sería _bueno._"

Kurt respiro hondo y soltó sus manos, sintiendo que lentamente el sentimiento de calor se esfumaba. "Sí lo es, lo siento. Solo que me agarraste por sorpresa. Debería irme a casa. Es mi turno de cocinar la cena."

Blaine escribió algo rápidamente en un pedacito de hoja de su cuaderno, la arranco y se lo entregó a Kurt. "Aquí esta mi numero, si lo quieres. Ahora eres un Warbler, eso significa que eres parte del equipo.

Kurt tomó el pedazo de papel y asintió. Lo guardó en su bolsillo y empezó a juntar sus cosas. "Gracias Blaine. Nos vemos mañana en la práctica."

"Claro que si, necesitamos empezar a prepararnos para los Seccionales."

En ese momento Kurt se sintió eternamente agradecido de que sus Seccionales no eran los mismos que los de McKinley. No estaba seguro de que pudiera competir contra sus mejores amigos y su hermano tan pronto desde haberse cambiado de escuela. Ya lidiaría con los Regionales, si es que lograban ganar los Seccionales, después.

* * *

><p>"Okey" Dijo Kurt con un suspiro. Había cogido cinco velas de los alrededores de su cuarto, las puso enfrente de él y se les quedó viendo. "Puedo hacerlo" se dijo poniéndose derecho. Movió el dedo índice contra el pulgar con un chasquido cerca de la mecha y rodó los ojos cuando salió una chispa pero sin encender la mecha.<p>

"Tienes que controlar el fuego."

"_Mierda_, papá" Gritó Kurt, saltando y agarrándose el pecho. "¡No te me aparezcas de esa manera!"

"esa lengua Kurt" dijo Burt, chasqueando la lengua contra el paladar. "No me dijiste que habías comenzado a notar tu habilidad con el fuego."

Kurt chasqueó los dedos mostrándole a su papá la pequeña chispa que podía hacer. "No es casi nada, en realidad… no se lo que estoy haciendo, o que es lo que se _supone_ que debo de hacer. Todavía no he sido capaz de hacer nada con ello."

Burt se quitó la gorra y se frotó la cabeza. "Tu madre en realidad nunca me dijo mucho acerca de esta habilidad, pero es como las otras, tienes que controlarla, así como controlas todo lo que mueves con la mente."

"Pero todo lo que hago es esta chispa que no hace nada." Dijo Kurt chasqueando de nuevo sus dedos.

"Sabes tan bien como yo que debes trabajar en eso para ser capaz de producir fuego cuando quieras. Antes tirabas todo lo que movías, ¿lo recuerdas? Ahora lo puedes hacer sin tener que ver." Burt camino hacia Kurt y puso su mano en el hombro de Kurt. "Sé que ha sido difícil para ti últimamente, tratando de averiguar una nueva habilidad, si necesitas algo me avisas, ¿si?"

Kurt sonrió agradecido y asintió. "Gracias papá. Creo que seguiré trabajando en esto un poco más y luego bajaré a empezar la cena."

Burt negó con la cabeza y dijo: "No te preocupes de la cena, Carole ya la empezó."

"pero papá, hoy es mi turno"

"No te preocupes, ya la empezó, así que puedes descansar hoy." Dijo Burt mientras caminaba para salir de la habitación. "Le diré a Finn que te avise cuando la cena esté lista."

"Gracias papá" dijo Kurt, se volteó y se sentó enfrente de las velas. Estiró el brazo y volteo la mirada a su mano.

_Control_.

Cerró los ojos y trato de vaciar su mente de cualquier cosa que no fuera fuego. Chasqueó los dedos de nuevo y se concentró en hacer una flama. Abrió los ojos lentamente y casi deja de respirar.

_¡Oh por dios!_

Ahí, en la punta de su dedo índice estaba una flama, como si fuera un encendedor, pero más fuerte, brillante y grande. Movió la mano y la flama se mantuvo. Movió el dedo y lo acercó a la mecha de la primera vela, la cual se encendió en seguida.

"Por fin." Dijo Kurt. Rápidamente prendió las otras cuatro velas. Movió la cabeza de lado y con un movimiento rápido giró su muñeca, apagando la flama que salía de su dedo. "Huh" dijo. Chasqueó sus dedos nuevamente y la flama regresó.

Bueno, _eso _era asombroso.

Apagó la flama de su dedo y mandó las velas, aún prendidas, de regreso a sus respectivos lugares. Pudo sentir que le llegaba una ola de agotamiento, como sucedía siempre que lograba una nueva habilidad. Se recostó y tomó una siesta hasta que Finn lo despertó para cenar.

* * *

><p>"Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo tu primera práctica como miembro oficial de los Warblers?"<p>

Kurt dejó de ver su celular, subió la vista y sonrió a Blaine. "Diferente." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Es definitivamente diferente de los New Directions, eso es seguro. No tener quien dirija el grupo es muy extraño. Parece que recibes mucho cariño."

"Oh, yo solo les sigo la corriente," dijo Blaine mientras un claro rubor aparecía en sus mejillas. "El consejo decide quien tiene los solos."

"Claro," asintió Kurt, checando de nuevo su celular. Se rio cuando leyó lo que aparecía en la pantalla.

_Niño, mas vale que tengas fotos de todos los niños lindos con los que ahora vas a la escuela, necesito ver nuevos bombones. _

"¿Alguien te manda mensajes?" Preguntó Blaine, tratando de echarle un vistazo a la pantalla.

Kurt se acercó el teléfono al pecho. "Oh no, es mí teléfono. No es para tus ojos. Solo es Santana de todos modos, está un poco loca."

"Ah" dijo Blaine poniendo mala cara y frunciendo las cejas. "Parece que tienes muchas amigas."

Kurt se rio y asintió. "Si, todas se me acercaron cuando salí del closet. También tengo amigos. New Directions es como una gran familia." Sonrió con nostalgia y se apresuró a mandarle un mensaje de respuesta a Santana.

_No te voy a mandar fotos de nadie, además, no he tomado ninguna. No soy un canalla. _

"Noto que los extrañas," dijo Blaine suavemente. "Pero los Warblers somos una gran familia también. Quiero a todos los chicos, están un poco locos, pero aprenderás a quererlos, espero."

"Oh, estoy seguro de que así será," dijo Kurt con una sonrisa. "Nick y Jeff ya me han hecho sentir bienvenido el día de hoy durante la práctica."

"oh dios, esos dos, ni siquiera me hagas empezar…" dijo Blaine con un gemido. "Como sea," dijo Blaine checando su reloj. "Me tengo que ir. ¿Quieres ir por un café mañana después de clases?

Kurt sintió como le brincaba el corazón y asintió forzando una sonrisa. "Claro, suena genial."

Kurt esperó a que Blaine estuviera fuera de alcance y soltó un gemido. Lo que en realidad quería hacer era hacer volar algunos muebles alrededor pero eso sería muy obvio. Tenía que detener el enamoramiento, o lo que sea que fuera, que estaba empezando a sentir por Blaine. No había modo en que se dejaría a si mismo llegar a tener sentimientos por Blaine.

* * *

><p>Kurt terminó de abrocharse el overol y entró al garaje. "¿Papá?" llamó.<p>

"Estoy debajo del Chevy" contestó Burt.

Kurt se acercó al coche y pateo suavemente el pie de su papá que sobresalía del coche. "Oye, ¿te importa si ayudo por aquí un poco el día de hoy?"

"¿Cuánto necesitas?"

Kurt se rio y negó con la cabeza. "No necesito dinero papá. Sólo necesito… des-estresarme por un rato. Tengo mucho en la mente." Escuchó un _clac_ por debajo del coche y se asomó para echar un vistazo. "¿Todo bien por allá?"

"Si" dijo Burt. "Estoy bien. ¿_Tú _estas bien?"

"Estoy bien, es solo que me estoy ajustando a la nueva escuela y todo eso…" dijo Kurt. Bueno no era una _completa_ mentira, esperaba que su papá lo creyera.

"Esta bien, si, ese Ford que esta allá, la transmisión esta hecha un desastre, ve haber si puedes empezar con eso, o simplemente cámbiale el aceite a la Toyota que está mas allá"

Kurt empezó a caminar hacia el Ford y se detuvo cuando escuchó que su papá decía su nombre. "Papá, ya lo sé, trabajo manual hasta que sea hora del cierre. Es por eso por lo que vine." Sacudió la cabeza y siguió caminando, levantándose las mangas y volteando hacia el coche que estaba ya elevado.

Bueno, esto llevaría algo de tiempo.

Exactamente lo que necesitaba para mantener la mente lejos de Blaine.


	4. Capitulo 4

Kurt estaba concentrado en parecer calmado, pero por dentro estaba _enloqueciendo. _Se acababa de sentar enfrente de Blaine en el Lima Bean y no hace dos minutos que Blaine pagó por su café.

_¡Blaine había recordado su orden de café!_

Esto _no_ es una cita, se dijo Kurt a si mismo. Los Warblers se juntan en el Lima Bean por café todo el tiempo. Sin importar el hecho de que de momento solo hay dos Warblers en la cafetería.

El y Blaine

"Kurt, hola, tierra llamando a Kurt." Dijo Blaine riendo y moviendo su mano enfrente de la cara de Kurt.

Oh, dios, que vergonzoso.

"Lo siento" dijo Kurt ruborizándose y moviendo la cabeza. "A sido una _larga_ semana." Esperaba que con eso fuera suficiente, no quería que se notara que estaba muy, muy, distraído por la situación.

Blaine acomodó el codo en la mesa para recargar la cabeza sobre su mano ladeando un poco la cabeza. "¿Quieres hablar al respecto? Sé que las primeras semanas en Dalton pueden ser difíciles, sobretodo viniendo de una escuela pública."

Kurt tuvo que respirar hondo para calmarse. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien fuera _tan _guapo? Kurt sabía que estaba en un gran problema. "Oh, solo es más trabajo, ¿sabes? Nada que no pueda manejar, enserio."

"Bueno" dijo Blaine pausando para tomarle a su bebida. "Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda con algo, tienes mi teléfono, ¿cierto?"

Kurt había guardado su teléfono el segundo en que había salido de su auto ese día, pero obviamente no le iba a decir eso a Blaine. "Si" dijo Kurt afirmando. "Entonces, ¿crees que ganemos los Seccionales?"

"Oh si" dijo Blaine asintiendo con la cabeza y bebiendo. "Definitivamente, estoy casi empezándome a preocupar por los Regionales, con lo bueno que _tu_ eres… el resto de los New Directions deben ser igualmente buenos."

"Lo somos…eh… quiero decir... _son_ muy buenos," dijo Kurt corrigiéndose y ruborizándose un poco. "No te mentiré, los Regionales serán difíciles, no solo porque los Warblers compitiendo contra los New Directions, porque _esa_ será una competencia reñida. Pero, además, estaré compitiendo contra mi _familia_." Dijo Kurt con un suspiro, y tuvo que mirar a otro lado porque, enserio, los ojos de Blaine _no_ estaban ayudando en su problema en este momento. No había manera en que pudiera dejar esos sentimientos, lo sabía. Estaba en problemas. _Ugh. _

Blaine asintió, entendiendo. "Será incomodo, definitivamente. Pero si te quieren, y tú los quieres, ambos se animarán de todos modos, supongo. Obviamente debe de haber una razón por la que te cambiaste de escuela, ya que era medio año, así que deben de entender."

Si Blaine se ponía más perfecto, Kurt se pondría a gritar. Estaba muy agradecido de que había comenzado a ganar control de su habilidad con el fuego porque de otra manera sabía que sus manos posiblemente se estarían quemando en este mismo momento. No fue a Dalton para enamorarse de un chico, pero ahí estaba, justo enfrente de él, y Kurt sabía que estaba acabado. "Sí" una pequeña sonrisa se empezó a formar en los labios de Kurt. "Ya lidiaré con eso cuando llegue el momento." No le quería decir a Blaine la razón por la que se había cambiado de escuela, la razón pública –obviamente- porque no estaba seguro de que pudiera lidiar con la reacción de Blaine. No quería enamorarse más de lo que ya estaba de este chico.

Blaine empujó su silla y cogió su cartera de donde la había dejado, poniéndose de pie. "Gracias por venir, Kurt. ¿Te veo el lunes? Mándame un mensaje si te aburres el fin de semana," dijo sonriendo. "Oh, y diviértete en tu pijamada."

Kurt lo siguió y recogió su cartera poniéndosela sobre el hombro. "Sí, te veo el lunes. Estoy seguro de que me divertiré con las niñas." Dijo rodando los ojos. "Aunque tendré que alejarme de Rachel un poco, pero esa es otra larga historia."

"Uno de estos días tendrás que contarme tus largas historias," Blaine sonrió, tocando el brazo de Kurt. "Nos vemos, Kurt." Dijo y se dio la vuelta para salir.

Kurt se quedo parado, en el mismo lugar en que estaba hace un momento. Aun podía _sentir_ la mano de Blaine en su brazo. Su corazón estaba latiendo como loco y tuvo que respirar hondo, inhalar por la nariz y exhalar por la boca para calmarse, porque simplemente…wow.

Esto _no _era bueno.

Se había enamorado de Blaine.

Ahora más que nunca deseaba que su mamá estuviera aquí.

* * *

><p>Kurt subió corriendo a su cuarto, ignorando el grito de Finn, cerrando la puerta tras el, deteniéndose en el centro de la habitación. Se le quedó viendo a las puertas del closet que estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación, y abrió las puertas de par en par al mismo tiempo.<p>

"Tiempo de reorganizar." Dijo con un suspiro.

Levantó los brazos, en parte para el efecto, pero en parte de frustración, y todo salió volando del closet. Todo su guardarropa cayó cubriendo el piso de la habitación. Empezó a jadear por el esfuerzo realizado de sacar todo al mismo tiempo, pero se sentía genial. Miró alrededor tratando de decidir que acomodar primero, cuando Finn tocó en la puerta.

"Esta abierto, Finn."

"¿Cómo supiste que era yo? Oh, si, la manera en que toco." Dijo Finn, abriendo la puerta. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio el desorden. "Amigo, ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres que traiga a tu papá?"

"No." Dijo Kurt con un suspiro y comenzó a acomodar, mandando los pantalones de vestir, acomodados por tipo de corte, a su closet. "Solo tuve un mal día. Estoy bien."

"Kurt," dijo Finn anonadado, tratando lentamente de abrirse paso entre la ropa, lo cual era muy difícil porque había muy poco espacio sin ropa. "No haces esto solo por" -levantó los dedos para hacer énfasis- "un mal día. Algo _serio_ debió de pasar. ¿Puedo ayudar?"

Kurt le sonrió a Finn, y quito algo de ropa del suelo para que Finn pudiera avanzar hasta donde estaba el. Empezó a mandar sus jeans entubados al closet. Se empezó a sentir cada vez más calmado conforme iba guardando la ropa. "Yo, bueno. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que no iba a Dalton a conocer chicos? No lo hice, pero Finn… ugh-" soltó un gemido y se frotó la cara con una mano. Mandó ahora unas camisas de vestir al closet. "Creo que me gusta alguien."

"¿Y qué hay de malo en eso, hermano?" Preguntó Finn, viendo flotar los suéteres de Kurt al closet. "Oh, espera. Lo siento, él es hetero, ¿no? Eso apesta."

"¡No! Ese no es el problema, de hecho es gay." Exclamó Kurt. De pura frustración sacó de nuevo los suéteres del closet, no habiendo quedando contento de cómo los había acomodado.

Finn se asustó un poco por el súbito comportamiento de Kurt y de los suéteres volando alrededor. Abrazó a Kurt con un brazo. "Kurt, ¿qué hay de malo en que te guste alguien? Especialmente si es gay."

Kurt señaló su habitación, mandando los suéteres de vuelta al closet, de un modo diferente esta vez. "¿Enserio, Finn? No puedo estar en una relación. Aun estoy aprendiendo. Todavía me tengo que concentrar físicamente para poder controlarme, y sé que hay habilidades que ni siquiera me han _empezado_ a salir."

"Oye, cálmate," dijo Finn, viendo los abrigos de Kurt salir volando al closet a una velocidad impresionante. "Kurt, detente por un segundo." Abrazó a Kurt y le dijo: "¿Quién dijo que no te puede gustar alguien? Es completamente normal."

"Finn" suspiró Kurt, relajándose en los brazos de Finn, regresando el abrazo. Sonrió por un momento y se hiso para atrás para poder ver a Finn. "Nunca me hubieras abrazado de este modo el año pasado."

Finn encogió los hombros y volvió a acercarse a Kurt, "Si, bueno, ahora eres mi hermano. Y, claramente, estás alterado, _muy_ alterado."

"Es solo que," Kurt hiso un gesto como de rendido con las manos en la espalda de Finn. "¿Cómo puedo estar en una relación…? No es que tenga alguna _oportunidad_ con Blaine… así se llama, por cierto. Pero, no hay manera de que pueda…" suspiró y empezó a mandar sus bufandas al closet. "…ocultar _esto _ de alguien cercano a mi, es parte de mi."

"Amigo, no tengo idea de como darte consejos de parejas, porque obviamente mis propias relaciones apestan. ¿Por qué no simplemente dejas que fluyan las cosas?" Finn sonrió y bajó los brazos, retrocediendo un poco.

"Si, supongo," dijo Kurt encogiéndose de hombros. Mandó sus sombreros volando a su lugar. "No lo sé, en realidad no se porque me esta afectando tanto, no es que Blaine me vea de _esa_ manera."

Finn miró alrededor de la habitación un poco asombrado. "No vas a volver a vaciar tu closet, ¿cierto?"

Kurt se rio y negó con la cabeza. "No, ya estoy mejor. Gracias Finn. Honestamente, creo que me ayudaste."

"¡Oye!" Dijo Finn emocionado. "¡Soy bueno para algo!"

"Finn Hudson," dijo Kurt, alborotándole el cabello a Finn. "Eres asombroso. Ahora, ¿quieres ver que aprendí a hacer?"

"¡Obvio!" dijo Finn riendo, dejándose caer en la cama. "¿Tiene algo que ver con fuego? Por favor dime que si, por que enserio, fuego, Kurt, ¡fuego!"

* * *

><p>"Papá, ya me voy" gritó Kurt, cogiendo sus llaves de la mesa.<p>

"Espera, hijo. Ven aquí por un segundo," dijo Burt desde la sala de estar.

Kurt suspiró y soltó su maleta para la noche. "¿Si?" preguntó después de entrar a la sala, con una ceja levantada.

"Finn me dijo que anoche entró a tu cuarto y que habías explotado tu closet," dijo Burt cruzando los brazos. "¿Hay algo de lo que me quieras hablar?"

"Finn" siseó Kurt. Iba a tener una seria conversación con el. "Estoy bien, papá. Estaba exagerando. Finn me calmó, todo esta bien."

Los ojos de Burt se ablandaron y señalo el espacio vacío en el sillón al lado de el para que Kurt se sentara. "Oye, Finn solo estaba preocupado. Dijo que tal vez necesitabas hablar conmigo sobre algo."

Kurt sacudió la cabeza y miró su reloj. "Mira papá, estoy bien. Enserio. Me tengo que ir, Mercedes me está esperando. Regresaré a casa mañana."

Burt miró a Kurt como tratando de descifrar que decir y luego sacudió los hombros. "Está bien. Pero si decides hablar de lo que te estaba molestando, podemos hablar en el garaje."

"Si papá," asintió Kurt. Vio la bolsa de frituras al lado de su papá y rodó los ojos. Mandó la bolsa a la cocina. "Te lo dije, no puedes comer ese tipo de cosas. Carole se va a enojar cuando se entere de que estas haciendo trampa."

* * *

><p>Kurt estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, peinando a Rachel. "Rachel, estas evitando la pregunta. ¿Te besaste o no con Puck?"<p>

Rachel resopló y negó con la cabeza. "No, no exactamente."

"Niña, ¿qué quieres decir con, no exactamente?" preguntó Mercedes, mirando por encima de sus uñas recién pintadas.

"Bueno, yo no besé a Puck," dijo Rachel suavemente. "Pero," suspiró y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Kurt a los ojos. "Kurt, tienes que prometer que no le dirás esto a Finn."

Kurt se estiró y negó con la cabeza. "No, de ninguna manera. Si hiciste algo que podría lastimarlo tienes que decirle, Rachel. No me pongas en medio. ¿Sabes qué? No, no quiero saberlo. No me lo digas. Díselo a él. Él merece saber si hiciste algo estúpido. De por si ya ha sido lastimado."

"Lo sé," gimió Rachel bajando la cabeza. "Solo… se lo diré, después de los Seccionales, no podemos arriesgar que se desconcentre."

"Oye, espera." Dijo Kurt levantando la mano. "No hablaremos del club de Glee, ¿recuerdas?"

"Ya sé de que podemos hablar" comenzó Mercedes, cerrando la botella del esmalte y poniéndolo sobre la cómoda. "Podemos hablar sobre porque Kurt tiene una tonta sonrisa esta noche."

"¡Oh, si!" arrulló Rachel, volteándose dando un brinco. "¿Es un chico? Dime que es un chico."

"Oh por dios, son terribles." Dijo Kurt riendo y empujando a Rachel ligeramente. "No tengo una tonta sonrisa esta noche."

Mercedes asintió volteando a ver a Rachel quien también asintió. "Si, si la tienes, niño. Ahora escupe. ¿Quién es? ¿Es guapo? Más te vale que sea guapo."

"Oh, dios" gimió Kurt, frotándose el rostro con ambas manos. "Ustedes dos apestan, lo saben, ¿verdad? Bien, su nombre es Blaine. Y sí, es guapísimo."

Rachel soltó un chillido y se abalanzó a los brazos de Kurt, casi tirándolo. "¿Lo quieres? ¿Él te quiere? ¿Están saliendo?"

"Cálmate, Rachel" dijo Mercedes, rodando los ojos y quitando a Rachel de Kurt. "Por favor dime que es gay esta vez, Kurt. Por tu bien."

Kurt se rio y asintió. "Si, increíblemente, es gay. Pero solo porque sea gay no quiere decir que tenga sentimientos por mí, _jamás _sucederá, créanme. Pero, oh por dios," dijo con un suspiro. "Es tan guapo que no lo creerían."

Rachel aplaudió y sonrió. "Kurt, le tienes que tomar una foto para que podamos verlo. Y no seas pesimista, nunca se sabe. Puede que le gustes. Eres todo un galán, ¿sabes?"

"Oh, el esta fuera de mi alcance." Dijo Kurt negando con la cabeza. "Pero," dijo encogiéndose de hombros, "claro que él es agradable a la vista."

"Ahora _tengo_ que ver una foto de él." Dijo Mercedes, saltando un poco. "Enserio Kurt, es la tercera vez que mencionas lo bien que esta el chico, de ser guapísimo."

Kurt sonrió y rodó los ojos. "No tienes ni idea."


	5. Capitulo 5

**Este capítulo me puso un poco nerviosa, es un poco angustioso y siento como que debo escribir todo otra vez, aunque siento que finalmente estamos progresando… eso es bueno, ¿cierto? Realmente lo apreciaría si me dejaran saber su opinión de este capítulo.**

* * *

><p>Kurt fue uno de los últimos en salir de su clase, la última del día. Subió la vista y vio a Blaine parado del otro lado del pasillo, casi brincando de la energía. Kurt movió la cabeza y rio. "¿Qué te tiene tan emocionado? Parece que estuvieras listo para ir saltando a la práctica, lo que, para ser honestos, no sería muy raro para ti."<p>

Blaine respiró hondo para calmarse y miró a Kurt a los ojos. "Voy a hacer un gran anuncio hoy en la practica. Y en verdad estoy nervioso. Llevo todo el día volviéndome loco. No tienes idea, Kurt. ¡Me estoy volviendo loco!"

Los ojos de Kurt se agrandaron en shock y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Blaine no podía… ¿o sí? De ninguna manera. "¿Eh? ¿Cuál es el gran anuncio?" Trató, en verdad trató de parecer calmado. El anuncio de Blaine podía ser cualquier cosa, eso lo sabía Kurt. No había razón por la cual Kurt pensara que era algo relacionado con el. Ninguna razón.

Sonriendo, Blaine agarró a Kurt por la muñeca y lo empezó a llevar con el hacia el cuarto de práctica. "Tendrás que esperar para averiguarlo."

Kurt tuvo que tratar muy, muy fuerte de sentarse derecho y no quedársele viendo a Blaine mientras esperaban a que Wes diera inicio a la práctica. Estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso acerca del anuncio de Blaine. ¿Qué diantres tenía a Blaine tan emocionado? No quería mantener altas sus esperanzas, pero de algún modo Blaine había estado coqueteando con el última mente, y había pagado por su café una vez y había recordado su pedido. Kurt cerró los ojos momentáneamente y trabajo en controlarse a si mismo. No estaba de ningún modo cerca de tener una explosión, pero no quería que tener que repetir el arranque que tuvo con el closet en ningún tiempo cercano.

"El consejo reconoce al joven Warbler Blaine Anderson," dijo Wes, golpeando una vez el mazo.

Blaine asintió y se puso de pie. "Gracias Wes, compañeros Warblers." Dijo mirando alrededor. "Para decirlo sin rodeos, estoy enamorado."

Con eso, el corazón de Kurt, _explotó_. Movió la cabeza para voltear a ver a Blaine, quien no lo estaba volteando a ver. Esto _no_ estaba pasando, de ninguna manera…

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y Blaine levantó la mano para calmar a todos. "Chicos, chicos. Me gustaría decirle mis sentimientos a estas persona del único modo que se, por medio de una canción."

Kurt sintió que comenzaba a marearse. Blaine estaba… ¿enamorado? Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para poder recuperar su atención, Blaine seguía sin voltearlo a ver. Eso era extraño. ¿Qué no estaba hablando de el?

"Entonces," continuó Blaine. "Sé que esto no es usual para nosotros, y _sé_ que es muy cercano a Seccionales, pero me gustaría sugerir que hiciéramos una excursión al centro comercial y hagamos una presentación ahí. Ahora, antes de que empieces a enloquecer, Wes, piensa en lo bueno que sería para nosotros. Estaría cantando en frente de otras personas, en lugar de solo entre nosotros y otros compañeros; seríamos capaces de darnos una idea de como sonaríamos en la competencia."

"Blaine, ¿Por qué quieres cantar en el centro comercial, de entre todos los lugares?" preguntó David, antes de que Wes pudiera decir algo.

Blaine sonrió y se cruzó de brazos. "Al chico que le quiero cantar trabaja en Gap, así que cantaríamos ahí, más específicamente."

Kurt sintió como se le hubieran sacado todo el aire de los pulmones, dejándolo sin oxígeno. Tosió y se puso de pie. Ignoró la mirada de preocupación que le dirigió Blaine y caminó hacia la puerta. "Discúlpenme, vuelve en seguida." Dijo mientras seguía tosiendo. Sentía difícil respirar. "Necesito usar el baño."

Después de cerrar la puerta tras el, Kurt se encaminó hacia el baño. Agradecido de que el pasillo estuviera solo. En cuanto entró al baño cerró la puerta y se agachó en el excusado agarrándose con ambas manos. Cerró los ojos y le puso el seguro a la puerta, agachando la cabeza cuando escuchó al seguro hacer _clic_.

Necesitaba _hacer_ algo. Abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza, viéndose a si mismo en el espejo. Vio como su pecho subía y bajaba forzadamente, agarrándose fuertemente del lavabo, se desabrochó la corbata, mandándola al lavabo.

"Idiota." Le murmuró a su reflejo. Lo sabía, _sabía_ que no tenía oportunidad con Blaine. No había razón para que reaccionara de esta manera.

Era solo que realmente apestaba escuchar hablar a Blaine sobre alguien más de esa manera.

Kurt se alejó del lavabo y vio como su saco se desbotonaba y se doblaba, mandándolo colgarse en una puerta del baño. Realmente no el importaba en este momento. Levantó los brazos a los lados y dejó que se doblaran sus mangas, desfajándose la camisa y desabotonando los primeros botones.

Su papá se molestaría demasiado si supiera que estaba haciendo esto en la escuela, pero si no lo hacia ahora, si no lo dejaba salir, no estaba seguro de cuanto control iba a tener cuando tuviera que salir y ver a Blaine.

Cerró los ojos, puso ambos puños delante de su cuerpo y encendió todos sus dedos contra las palmas. Cuando abrió los ojos dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Oh por dios" dijo viendo, con los ojos muy abiertos, sus manos, sin poder moverse de la impresión.

Ahí, en cada palma, había una bola de fuego flotando ligeramente sobre sus manos.

No estaba seguro de que esperar cuando prendiera todos los dedos a la vez, pero ciertamente esto no.

Esto era… era.

"mierda" dijo Kurt en un susurro, por fin pudiendo mover las manos. Movió la cabeza de lado y lentamente movió las manos hacia arriba y abajo, el fuego siguiéndolo. De repente recordó donde estaba y rápidamente movió las manos, el fuego desapareciendo tan rápido como había aparecido. "Wow," dijo mordiéndose el labio. Este descubrimiento casi lo hacia olvidar por que se había encerrado en el baño para empezar, hasta que escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

"¿Kurt? ¿Estás bien ahí dentro? ¿Por qué tiene seguro la puerta?"

_Blaine_

Kurt suspiró y se frotó los ojos con las palmas de la mano. "Estoy bien Blaine. Es solo que no me siento muy bien. Regreso en un minuto, ¿de acuerdo? Regresa a la práctica."

"¿Estás seguro? Ya llevas ahí dentro un rato, todos se están empezando a preocupar."

Kurt resopló, notando definitivamente como Blaine decía todos, y no solo él. "Si, Blaine. Debí de haber comido algo que no me cayó bien. Regresaré en un minuto, enserio. Vete. Estoy bien."

Kurt esperó hasta escuchar que Blaine se alejaba, y suspiró. Se sentía agotado, no solo físicamente, pero también emocionalmente, lo que no era común. _Esto_ era por lo que no quería enamorarse de Blaine. Sabía que no había modo en que tuviera oportunidad con él.

Por una vez, no le importó como se viera, así que solo se puso la corbata alrededor del cuello y agarró su saco, doblándolo sobre su brazo. Después de verse rápidamente en el espejo y acomodarse el cabello un poco, le quitó el seguro a la puerta y salió de regreso al cuarto del coro.

* * *

><p>Kurt solo estaba ahí recargado, viendo el aceite salir lentamente del coche. Suspiró y golpeó juntos los pies, pensando sobre lo que ahora llamaba <em>la vergüenza épica de Blaine<em>.

Kurt se sentía verdaderamente mal por Blaine, en verdad, lo sentía. Blaine se había para ahí, enfrente de toda la tienda llena de empleados y clientes y un chico muy, muy avergonzado. Quien desafortunadamente había sido despedido del establecimiento.

Ups.

Oh, bueno. Tenía muy mal cabello, de todos modos. Kurt hubiera pensado que Blaine tendría mejor gusto.

Claro, Kurt había estado ahí para Blaine. Por supuesto que Kurt había estado ahí para decirle a Blaine que si alguna vez lo necesitaba, ahí estaría. Y, claro, Blaine era tan ciego que no había notado nada. Kurt rodó los ojos y empezó a empujarse a si mismo hacia atrás y hacia adelante con las llantas del carrito, esperando a que el aceite terminara de drenarse.

"Oye, hijo, tienes visita."

"¿Qué, papá?" Llamó Kurt. Nunca ninguno de sus amigos se paraba por ahí cuando él estaba trabajando.

"Hola, Kurt"

A Kurt se le abrieron los ojos y se empujó a si mismo fuera de debajo del carro rápidamente, volteando a ver a Blaine. "Blaine, ¿Qué… qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?"

Blaine se agachó y dobló sus brazos sobre sus rodillas. "Nick y Jeff mencionaron que había dicho que ibas a trabajar en la tienda de tu papá un rato, no puedo creer que nunca me hubieras dicho que trabajabas en coches. Eso es," dijo y tragó saliva. "eso es asombroso, Kurt."

Kurt se sentó y se miró a si mismo. Sus overoles estaban amarrados en la cintura y todo lo que tenía puesto era una camisera blanca. Hacía mucho calor en la tienda de su papá algunas veces. Oh, eso era vergonzoso. Empezó a deshacerle el nudo a los overoles y se lo volvió a poner bien. "Si, bueno, cuando tu papá es el dueño de un taller, creces sabiendo y aprendiendo de estas cosas. Como sea, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" Kurt vio como Blaine volteaba a ver a su papá, quien estaba ocupado hablando con un cliente. Trató de no ser muy obvio viendo a Blaine, pero esta era la primera vez que lo veía sin el uniforme.

Y, _mierda_.

Blaine podía hacer lucir los jeans ajustados, enrollados en los tobillos, y una muy apretada playera. Kurt estaba teniendo dificultades _no_ volteando a ver.

"Podemos," empezó Blaine, "¿Hay un lugar en que podamos hablar? ¿En privado?"

"Oh, claro" dijo Kurt confundido. Se levantó del carrito y se limpió las manos en los costados. "Oye, papá. Me tomaré cinco. Estaré en la oficina. Este estaba terminando de drenarse, por si quieres destaparlo y empezar a llenarlo."

"Claro, Kurt" dijo Burt, asintiendo.

"Por acá" dijo Kurt, caminando hacia la oficina. Caminó delante de Blaine, su mente avanzando millas por hora porque Blaine estaba actuando extraño. Entró a la oficina dejando que Blaine entrara antes de cerrar la puerta. Señaló la silla, "Siéntate, si quieres."

"¿Hice algo malo?" preguntó Blaine en cuanto Kurt dejó de hablar.

Kurt se dio la vuelta rápidamente para que pudiera ver a Blaine directamente a la cara, poniendo cara de confundido. "¿Qué si… tu qué? ¿De qué estas hablando, Blaine?"

Blaine se pasó la mano por el pelo, lo que Kurt pensó que era muy sexy, estando suelto sin el gel, pero eso era aparte, porque parecía que Blaine estaba alterado por algo. "¿Hice algo malo? Haz estado actuando muy diferente últimamente, distante."

"Blaine" dijo Kurt riendo. "No tengo idea de que estas hablando." Aunque, en realidad si. Desde el gran anunció de Blaine en frente de los Warblers, Kurt había estado tratando de mantenerse ocupado con otras cosas, otras personas. En realidad no tenía nada de malo tener a los otros Warblers como amigos. Especialmente teniendo los Seccionales a la vuelta de la esquina, literalmente.

"¿Estas enojado conmigo por la cosa de Jeremiah? Porque sabes que sabes que me siento como un estúpido por haber hecho eso." Dijo Blaine con un suspiro.

Kurt se mordió el labio y sus brazos querían darle un abrazo a Blaine, pero sabía que eso definitivamente lo delataría. "No estoy enojado contigo, Blaine." Suspiró. Lejos de eso, de hecho. "Lo siento si te he hecho sentir eso, no lo hice con intensión. Todo ha estado muy loco, especialmente con los Seccionales esta semana, y tu siempre estas por tu cuenta aprendiéndote tus partes, mientras yo trato de acomodarme con el resto de los chicos y aprendiéndonos nuestras partes."

Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente. Por la expresión de la cara de Blaine, parecía que sí.

"Oh, bueno, eso tiene sentido, supongo," dijo Blaine encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo. "Lo siento. Supongo que he estado un poco estresado últimamente y sobre reaccioné. Es solo que no quería ir a los Seccionales contigo alterado."

"No," dijo Kurt sonriendo. "No estoy alterado. Debería regresar a trabajar. ¿Te veré mañana?"

Blaine asintió y caminó hacia la puerta. "Si, perdón por venir sin avisar, a veces hago cosas locas." Sonrió, "nos vemos mañana Kurt."

Kurt vio a Blaine irse de la tienda y se sentó en el escritorio. No esperaba que algo como eso pasara, para nada.

"Entonces, ¿Él es la razón por la que explotaste tu closet?"

Kurt brincó al escuchar la voz de su papá. "¿Qué?"

Burt entró a la oficina y cerró la puerta tras el. Movió la cabeza para señalar hacia la salida. "Ese chico, supongo que es la razón por la que te alteraste y tuviste que reorganizar tu closet con Finn, ¿cierto?"

"Papá," dijo Kurt suspirando. "No quiero hablar de eso."

"Kurt," dijo Burt suavemente. "Es normal que tengas sentimientos por alguien. Lo sabes, ¿cierto? Especialmente porque parece que puede regresar esos sentimientos."

Casi se le salen los ojos a Kurt mientras movía rápidamente la cabeza. "De ninguna manera, papá. A) no hay modo de que también le guste a Blaine," se detuvo ruborizándose al darse cuenta de que había admitido tener sentimientos por Blaine a su _papá_. "B) no puedo _salir_ con nadie. ¡No así!"

"¿Quién dice? Tu mamá tenía novios a tu edad." Dijo Burt, mirando alrededor de la tienda.

"¿Qué? ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo? Nunca me lo dijiste"

"Kurt," dijo Burt riendo. "Puede salir con chicos como cualquier otro adolescente. Solo porque tienes habilidades no quiere decir que tengas que estar solo toda la vida. Eres capaz de controlarte muy bien alrededor de tus amigos más cercanos, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no puedes tener una relación?"

Kurt soltó un suspiro y se mordió el labio con una mirada preocupada. "Yo solo… nunca pensé… nunca pensé que podría hacerlo."

Burt se le acercó a Kurt y puso su mano sobre su hombro. "Kurt, no se cómo es que nunca antes habíamos tenido esta conversación, pero supongo que es porque nunca has sido muy abierto conmigo respecto a… tener sentimientos por alguien. Esta bien que salgas con alguien. Créeme, tu mamá salía con otros antes que yo."

"¿ella…?" dijo Kurt cerrando los ojos. "¿Ella le dijo a alguno de esos chicos? ¿Sobre sus habilidades?"

Burt asintió. "Creo que solo se lo dijo a otro, a uno con quien pensó que podría llegar a casarse. Es una decisión personal, Kurt. Sabrás cuando sientas que sea lo correcto. Ah, la Sra. Meyers regresó a recoger su coche. Podemos seguir hablando sobre esto más tarde, si quieres." Burt se volteó para salir de la oficina y se volteó cuando llegó a la puerta. "Oh, ¿Y Kurt? Definitivamente le importas a Blaine, estaba totalmente nerviosos cuando me pregunto donde estabas."

"Eso era solo porque pensó que estaba enojado con él," dijo Kurt negando con la cabeza.

Burt levantó una ceja. "¿Y manejó hasta acá solo por eso? Kurt, puede que él todavía no se dé cuenta, pero le gustas."

Kurt vio a su papá salir de la oficina para atender a la clienta. Su mente estaba dando vueltas con todo lo que su papá le acababa de decir. Casi no lo podía procesar. Necesitaba… pensar.

A su manera.

Caminó fuera de la oficina y caminó hacia donde estaba su papá terminando de hablar con la señora, se estaban tardando demasiado, suspiró. "¿Papá? Tengo que…"

Burt dejó de ver a la Sra. Meyers, volteando a ver a Kurt. Asintió. "Está bien, Kurt. Vete. Estoy bien aquí."

Kurt soltó un suspiro aliviado y le dijo gracias a su papá, antes de salir trotando a su Navigator. No le importó aun estar en el overol, solo tomó una toalla y la colocó en el asiento antes de sentarse. Salió del estacionamiento hacia el cementerio.

Necesitaba a su mamá.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Probablemente les va a gustar este capitulo ;) déjenmelo saber!**

* * *

><p>Kurt llegó a su casa y sonrió cuando vio a Finn acostado en el pasto, lanzando un balón al aire. Se estacionó en la cochera y rápidamente checó su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor. Con un suspiro abrió la puerta y se bajo del auto, caminando hasta donde estaba Finn.<p>

Finn atrapó el balón y miró a Kurt. "Hola Kurt, ¿Cómo…?" se paró rápidamente. "¡Haz estado llorando! ¿Qué paso?"

"Fui a ver a mi mamá," dijo Kurt, ofreciéndole la mano a Finn para que se pudiera levantarse. "Vamos, vamos al jardín trasero. Dejaré que me lances el balón y te lo regresaré."

Los ojos de Finn se agrandaron mientras dejaba que Kurt le ayudara a levantarse. "Wow, debiste de haber tenido un día muy malo si estas dispuesto a hacer _eso_ por mi." Puso un brazo alrededor los hombros de Kurt. "¿Estás bien?"

Kurt suspiró y asintió. "Si, ahora lo estoy. Te lo contare todo cuando lleguemos al jardín trasero."

Kurt había insistido en poner una barda muy alta en el jardín trasero para tener privacidad para poder hacer cosas como estas –dejar que Finn aventara el balón hacia él–la detenía cuando se acerca a donde estaba él– y la mandaba de regreso a Finn. Le contó a Finn sobre la visita de Blaine al taller de su papá, y luego lo que éste había dicho.

"¿Así que si puedes salir con otros chicos? ¿Ves? Te lo dije amigo." Dijo Finn sonriendo y lanzándole a Kurt el balón.

Kurt detuvo el balón justo cuando iba a tocar el suelo y lo mandó de regreso en espiral, riendo cuando Finn tuvo que lanzarse para atraparlo. "No todo puede ser fácil para ti, mariscal," dijo soltando una bocanada de aire, "aun _si_, y ese es un gran si, Blaine tuviera sentimientos por mi como mi papá cree que tiene… con eso estando mal en tantos niveles, por cierto… no se nada acerca de…" arrugó la cara, "citas."

"¡He estado en muchas citas!" dijo Finn sonriendo, atrapando el balón fácilmente otra vez. "Por fin te puedo dar consejos de hermano."

"Oh no, consejos para citas, ¿de ti?" dijo Kurt con un gemido, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. "Aparte, acaba de tener ese desastre con Jeremiah, No hay _manera_ de que pueda gustarle. No quiero hacerme ilusiones. Sólo necesito superarlo."

Finn se encogió de hombros y le lanzó de nuevo el balón a Kurt. "Te pueden gustar dos personas al mismo tiempo, amigo. Algunas veces no puedes evitarlo. Simplemente sucede."

Kurt dejó caer el balón al suelo, haciéndole saber a Finn que había terminado. "No quiero pensar en cuántas veces haz estado entre Quinn y Rachel. Creo que ya terminé de pensar en eso por hoy."

"Oye," dijo Finn, trotando para alcanzar a Kurt. Puso un brazo en el hombro de Kurt. "Todo estará bien, saldrás en citas ahora que sabes que no hay ningún problema. Ya sea con Blaine o con algún otro chico, ya encontrarás a alguien."

Kurt volteó con Finn y lo vio con una expresión extraña. "¿Desde cuando te preocupa tanto mi vida amorosa? Especialmente cuando _no_ existe."

Finn se encogió de hombros y sacudió a Kurt un poco. "No lo sé, amigo. Solo quiero que seas feliz. No quiero encontrarme con otra explosión de tu closet en ningún momento próximo. Eso dio un poco de miedo, amigo."

Apoyándose en Finn Kurt suspiró. "Gracias Finn, por todo. Es bueno tener a alguien aparte de mi papá para hablar de estas cosas."

"Oye" dijo Finn sonriendo. "¿Para qué son los hermanos?"

* * *

><p><em>Ganamos el nuestro. ¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Ya les avisaron?<em>

Kurt se dio un poco la vuelta para ocultar su celular mientras esperaban los resultados. Estaba detrás de Nick y Jeff así que estaba seguro de que nadie lo podía ver mensajear secretamente a Mercedes. Rápidamente escribió una contestación.

_¡Felicidades! Aquí apenas lo van a anunciar. Te avisaré pronto!_

Enseguida Kurt vio a sus compañeros Warblers levantar los brazos, se había perdido escuchar los resultados, estando ocupado tratando de mandar el mensaje en secreto. Oye, habían ganado en primer lugar.

Tal y como Blaine había predicho.

Kurt rápidamente se guardó el celular en el bolsillo y miró alrededor, todos se estaban abrazando mutuamente. Sonrió y buscó a Blaine con la mirada, quien estaba agarrando el trofeo de primer lugar con una mano y con la otra abrazaba a Wes, sonriendo como idiota.

Kurt sabía que Blaine prácticamente les había ganado la competencia, así que merecía toda la atención que estaba obteniendo. Blaine había estado _asombroso_. Sintió una mano que le apretaba el hombro, y cuando volteó vio a Jeff asintiendo. Él aun no se sentía un gran miembro de los Warblers como lo había hecho estando con los New Directions, y no podía evitar sentirse un poco triste de no poder celebrar esta victoria con _ellos_.

"Hola," dijo Blaine, y Kurt se preguntó como fue que llegó enfrente de él tan pronto y sin haber sido notado.

"Hola," contestó Kurt sonriendo.

"La mayoría de los chicos van a ir a la casa de David a celebrar, tiene una televisión enorme, ¿te nos quieres unir?" preguntó Blaine, sonriendo y aun sosteniendo el trofeo.

Kurt _había_ estado planeando en encontrarse con los New Directions en la casa de Rachel para celebrar, pero esos planes rápidamente salieron volando de su mente cuando los ojos de Blaine se pusieron suplicantes. "Si, claro, iré." Él era un Warbler ahora. Podía celebrar la victoria con ellos.

Y, si era totalmente honesto consigo mismo, _no había manera_ en que pudiera rechazar una invitación de Blaine.

"¡Genial!" dijo Blaine. "Te mandaré por mensaje la dirección, o me puedes seguir. Eso sería más fácil, las divisiones del fraccionamiento se ponen un poco locas."

Kurt vio mientras Blaine se volteaba, Nick inmediatamente le brincó a Blaine en la espalda, ocasionando que Blaine casi soltara el trofeo, pero una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se le formó. A Kurt le dolía el corazón un poco; deseaba poder ser igual de descuidado con Blaine, pero sabía que no era posible. Eso no sería para nada como el, y daría a conocer sus sentimientos en un instante. Se mordió el labio y sacó su celular del bolsillo.

_Lo siento, no llegare con Rachel…iré a celebrar nuestra VICTORIA con el resto de los Warblers =D _

Kurt casi acababa de poner su celular de vuelta en su bolsillo cuando sintió que vibraba.

_¡Genial! ¡Nos vemos en los REGIONALES! ¿Blaine estará en la celebración? ;) _

Kurt rodó los ojos y rápidamente checó que no hubiera nadie prestándole atención. Todos habían comenzado a irse, la mayoría dirigiéndose a la casa de David.

_Si, estará. Él me invitó con ellos. Es una cosa grupal. No empieces. _

Kurt guardó su teléfono –por ahora– ignorándolo cuando volvió a vibrar, sabiendo exactamente que diría. Subió la mirada y vio que solamente quedaban él y Blaine ahí. Wow, todos habían salido muy rápido.

"¿Listo para salir?" preguntó Blaine, sonriendo.

"Si," dijo Kurt, siguiendo Blaine al estacionamiento.

La casa de David era muy grande, y Blaine no había estado bromeando acerca de la enorme televisión. Casi todos de los que habían ido habían dejado sus sacos y corbatas en sus coches, y estaban ahora esparcidos alrededor de los muebles en el cuarto de entretenimiento de David, discutiendo sobre cual videojuego jugar.

"Oye, Kurt, ¿quieres algo para tomar?" preguntó Blaine desde las escaleras.

"Oye, ¡No nos ofreciste al resto de nosotros nada!" gritó Jeff.

Blaine rodó los ojos. "Eso es porque han estado antes aquí, Kurt no, no sabe donde esta nada."

Kurt estiró el cuello para ver a Blaine desde su lugar en un enorme reclinable. "Lo que sea de dieta esta bien, gracias."

"Claro," contestó Blaine, corriendo escaleras arriba.

Kurt escuchó a los chicos, aun discutiendo, sin en verdad importarle en unírseles, porque honestamente, no le interesaban los videojuegos, para _nada_. Eso era cosa de Finn. Subió la vista cuando repentinamente una lata de Coca Light le apareció frente la cara y la respiración se le detuvo.

_Oh por dios. _

Blaine se había desabrochado su camisa completamente, arremangándose las mangas y podía ver su camiseta _muy_ apretada. Kurt podía ver que tan bien definidos estaban sus abdominales y su pecho. Tuvo que fijar la vista en otra cosa rápidamente y toser, agarrando la bebida. "Gracias."

"Oye, recórrete," dijo Blaine, señalando la silla.

"¿Cómo?" dijo Kurt levantando la ceja.

Blaine volvió a señalar la silla. "Recórrete, hay más que suficiente espacio en la silla para los dos."

"Oh, esta bien," dijo Kurt suavemente, recorriéndose. Se forzó a controlar su respiración cuando sintió a Blaine sentarse a su lado; todo su lado derecho pegado al lado izquierdo de Blaine. Este era el mayor contacto que había tenido con él y wow, Blaine estaba caliente. Tragó saliva trabajosamente y fijó la vista en su bebida. Cierto. No abrirla se vería raro.

No estaba seguro de que pudiera moverse en este preciso momento, aun cuando lo hubiera intentado. Claro que _podía_ abrir la lata de soda, pero no había modo en que se arriesgara a que alguien lo viera. En especial Blaine. Salió de su trance cuando escuchó la voz de Nick.

"¡Blaine! ¿Madden?"

"Nah," dijo Blaine, "Me pasaré esta ronda y solo veré" Se movió un poco y posó su mano sobre la rodilla de Kurt. "Entonces, ¿qué te pareció el día de hoy?"

Kurt tuvo que poner su bebida en la mesita que estaba al lado de la silla, de otra manera hubiera terminado aplastándola, o haciendo algo igualmente horrible y obvio. Estaba teniendo un tiempo difícil viendo derecho y casi no se podía concentrar en nada más que en _la mano de Blaine en su rodilla_. Enserio, Kurt tragó saliva forzadamente. Blaine no tenía idea de lo que le estaba haciendo en este momento. "Fue divertido," dijo Kurt con la voz lo más controlada que pudo. "Fue bueno ganar, eso es seguro. Claramente todo fue gracias a ti."

Blaine le apretó rápidamente la mano a Kurt y la soltó, y Kurt estaba casi agradecido por la perdida de contacto, podía pensar de nuevo. "Definitivamente no fui solo yo, ustedes sonaron increíble… Jeff esa fue una jugada terrible, ¿tan lo menos sabes lo qué estas haciendo? ¡Vamos!" gritó Blaine, señalando la televisión. "Como sea," dijo riendo.

"Como sea," dijo Kurt con un suspiro, manteniendo sus manos unidas en su regazo. Ni siquiera podía ver a Blaine a los ojos, temiendo que si lo hacia, sus mirada lo delatara. Mantuvo la mirada hacia el frente, todo fuera de enfoque.

Si Kurt hubiera estado poniendo atención, se hubiera dado cuenta de como Blaine movía su mano izquierda antes de hacer algo que Kurt no estaba esperando.

Para nada.

Blaine tomó la mano derecha de Kurt, apartándola de donde estaba junto a su otra mano y entrelazando sus dedos.

_Eso_ hizo que Kurt se concentrara.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y regresó su mirada rápidamente a Blaine, quien estaba viendo la televisión, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Kurt casi no podía escuchar nada aparte de sus latidos frenéticos. "¿B-Blaine?" logró decir, pero Blaine solo movió la cabeza, sin seguir volteando a ver a Kurt.

"Shh..." dijo apretándole la mano a Kurt.

Kurt volteó a ver sus manos, y luego de vuelta a Blaine, deseando ahora más que nunca que leer mentes fuera una de sus habilidades. ¿Qué diantres estaba haciendo Blaine? ¿Qué rayos significaba esto? ¿Nada? ¿Todo? Cada vez era más desesperante. Necesitaba una distracción.

Viendo alrededor sabía que no podía simplemente mover algo. Eso no podría hacerlo. Su mirada cayó en la televisión y soltó un suspiro. Tendría que hacerlo. Apagó la televisión, lo que causó un gran tumulto.

"¿¡Qué…!"

"¡Estaba a punto de anotar!"

"¿Quién se sentó en el control?"

Incluso Blaine estaba un poco distraído, así que eso le dio a Kurt la oportunidad de jalar su mano y pararse. Dejó la habitación rápidamente y subió las escaleras. Estaba en la puerta principal cuando escuchó que Blaine lo llamaba. Se dio la vuelta y suspiró. "¿Si?"

"Kurt, ¿por qué estabas…?" empezó Blaine, viendo la mano de Kurt en la perilla de la puerta. "¿Te ibas a ir así nomás? ¿Por qué?"

Kurt soltó la perilla y frotó su mano derecha contra su frente, cerrando los ojos fuertemente. "Creo que sabes porque, Blaine." Cuando abrió los ojos se sorprendió por la cantidad de daño y dolor en los ojos de Blaine.

"Kurt," dijo Blaine acercándosele. "Lo siento si… si fui demasiado aventado, o si estuvo fuera de lugar. Lo siento si te hice incómodo."

Kurt se mordió preocupado el labio inferior y se miró los pies. No lo podía creer. Tenía que estar imaginando cosas. Eso era _imposible_. "No estuviste fuera de lugar," masculló. Debería sacarlo de una vez al aire, pensó.

"¿Entonces por qué…?" comenzó Blaine, acercándose a Kurt para estar directamente enfrente de él. "¿Por qué corriste de esa manera?"

"Blaine," dijo Kurt en un respiro, finalmente alzando la vista y viendo a Blaine a los ojos. Tuvo que enderezar un poco los hombros para retomar algo de control en la guerra interna que estaba sucediendo en su interior. "¿Qué hay de Jeremiah? Acababas de decir que estabas enamorado de él e hiciste esa loca presentación para él. No hay modo de que ya lo hayas olvidado."

"Oh, dios." Gimió Blaine, cubriéndose la cara con una mano. "Por favor _nunca_ me recuerdes eso, nunca jamás. Estarías sorprendido lo rápido que puedes superar a alguien cuando algo como eso pasa. Como sea, Kurt," dijo acercándose y tomando a Kurt de la mano. "¿Esto está bien, cierto?"

Kurt dejó que sus dedos se entrelazaran con los de Blaine y asintió ligeramente. "Si, esta bien." Definitivamente bien. Kurt sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho. _Mierda_.

"Vamos," dijo Blaine, tirando de la mano de Kurt. "Vamos de nuevo con los chicos. No te irás a ningún lado."


	7. Capitulo 7 pt 1

"-y luego se volvió a sentar junto a mi y se la paso casi toda la noche con su brazo sobre mis hombros," dijo Kurt, sosteniéndose el teléfono a la oreja mientras hacia girar fácilmente la silla que estaba enfrente de él. "¡No sé que significa, Mercedes! Sólo me encaminó a mi coche, dijo buenas noches y se fue. No he escuchado nada de él hoy todavía. Oh, espera, hablando de…" dijo Kurt riendo, alejándose el celular para poder ver la notificación que le acababa de llegar, "me acaba de mandar un mensaje. Si, lo haré, ¡ok! Te escribiré lo que me escribió, oh por dios, adiós Mercedes." Terminó la llamada y abrió el mensaje, aun haciendo girar la silla en frente de él.

_¡Buenos días! :D ¿ocupado hoy? _

Kurt detuvo la silla y sonrió al teléfono por un segundo. No pudo evitar el sentimiento de emoción que sintió al ver el mensaje de Blaine. Trató de contestar tan casual como fuera posible.

_Buenos días :) no, en realidad no. ¿Tú?_

Casi apenas acababa de cerrar la venta del mensaje de texto cuando Blaine contestó, el corazón se le aceleró pensando como, tal vez, Blaine había estado ansioso esperando su respuesta.

_Sin planes todavía, ¿quieres hacer algo? Te puedo ir a recoger. ¡Pásame tu dirección!_

Honestamente, Kurt no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando. No tenía idea lo que Blaine quería decir con todo esto, pero de algo estaba seguro, no iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad para averiguarlo. Se apresuró a contestarle el mensaje de manera afirmativa, junto con dirección y de repente se le cayó el celular.

¿Qué se iba a poner?

_Ok, estaré ahí como en una hora. _

Kurt sintió que se le salía el corazón, agarró su celular y corrió a su habitación. Abrió las puertas de su closet desde antes de haber llegado. Se sentó rápidamente en su cama y comenzó a sacar varios artículos de su closet dejándolos flotar frente a él unos segundos y luego volviéndolos a meter al closet con un gemido.

Kurt tragó saliva, dándose cuenta de que la única que vez que Blaine lo había visto sin su uniforme de Dalton fue cuando tenía los overoles. Él no tenía idea de cómo Kurt se vestía. "¡Finn!" gritó. "¡Ven aquí!"

"¿Qué pasa?" respondió Finn, corriendo al cuarto de Kurt. Vio la ropa que entraba y salía del closet de Kurt. "Oh, _no_, dime por favor que no estas explotando tu closet de nuevo."

"¡No!" exclamó Kurt con exasperación. "Blaine va a venir a recogerme en una hora y no tengo idea de que ponerme." Continuó sacando diferentes combinaciones de camisas y pantalones. Nada era perfecto.

Finn arrugó la cara. "Espera, esta bien. Primero, ¿qué esta sucediendo con Blaine? Y segundo, no hay manera de que me estés preguntando que ponerte. Tu casi siempre te burlas de lo que traigo puesto casi todas las veces que voy a salir."

Kurt le lanzó a Finn una bufanda a la cara. "Eso es porque tienes un sentido horrible de estilo. Si solo me dejaras…" pausó y rodó los ojos cuando vio que Finn fruncía el entrecejo. "…cierto, esta bien. No tengo idea de lo que esta pasando con Blaine, es solo que, como que hizo una movida conmigo ayer. Te lo explicaré después, justo ahora estoy enloqueciendo porque nunca me ha visto con mi ropa normal. ¿Qué pasa si me ve y corre hacia otro lado? ¿Debería bajarle un poco?"

Finn subió la mano y negó con la cabeza, riendo. "Amigo, cálmate. Solo vístete como tu mismo, estarás bien. Es normal estar nervioso en la primera cita. Tú te acuerdas de como estaba yo la primera vez que invité a salir a Quinn, ¡vomité!"

"Esto no es una cita Finn," dijo Kurt suspirando y volviendo a sentarse en la cama. "Solo me preguntó si estaba ocupado y que si quería hacer algo. Va a pasar por mi, eso es todo."

Sacó un par de jeans ajustados y una camisa de su closet, volteando a ver a Finn. "¿Crees que esto estará bien? ¿Parece que me esfuerzo demasiado?"

"Kurt, soy la _última_ persona a la que deberías preguntar por consejos acerca de ropa, pero estoy seguro de que te verás bien, tomate una foto y mándasela a Mercedes o algo si estás tan preocupado," Dijo Finn, acercándose a Kurt, y agarrándole la mano. "Vamos, cámbiate. Sé que también pasarás horas preocupándote sobre tu cabello."

Kurt gimió y dejó que Finn lo ayudará a levantarse de la cama. "Oh dios, no me lo recuerdes, ¡mi cabello!"

Kurt estaba ocupado tratando de arreglar su cabello a la perfección cuando escuchó el timbre. "Finn, no te atrevas a bajar." Llamó desde su cuarto. Respiró hondo para calmarse en donde estaba y salió de su cuarto. Estaba en lo alto de la escalera cuando Finn sacó la cabeza de su cuarto.

"Suerte en tu cita" dijo con una sonrisa.

"No es un cita Finn, y no le digas a papá y a Carole si los vez antes de que haya regresado," dijo Kurt, bajando las escaleras, "solo diles que salí con las chicas." Llegó hasta la puerta y se mordió el cachete por dentro para tratar de detener la sonrisa que se le estaba formando mientras abría la puerta. "Hola, Blaine" dijo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Hola! perdón que no esta completo el capitulo! esta semana empeze clases otra vez y hay días en que tengo 9 hras y media de clases seguidas, no me quejo, me gustan las materias que estoy llevando este semestre, pero lleg muy tarde a mi casa, con mucha tarea, así que ha sido dificil escribir. Este fin de semana espero poder subir más capitulos, mientras les dejo el link de otra historia que estoy traduciendo, se llama Lecciones no aprendidas. (Deben quitarle los espacios a la liga)<strong>

**http: / / www. fanfiction .net/s/ 7710893 /1 /Lecciones _No_ Aprendidas**


	8. Capitulo 7 pt 2

Blaine sonrió y movió su cabeza un poco hacia un lado.

"Hola, Kurt. Te ves genial"

"Oh," dijo Kurt, sintiendo como se ruborizaban sus mejillas. "Gracias." Avanzó hasta estar al lado de Blaine para salir y cerró la puerta tras él. "Entonces, ¿nos vamos?"

"si, vámonos." Dijo Blaine sonriendo, Kurt sintió como su corazón se aceleró un poco. Pensaba que nunca podría superar esa sonrisa. Y los rizos. Kurt estaba agradecido de que Blaine no se había puesto gel en el cabello hoy, porque desde ese día en el taller, se moría de ganas de volverlo a ver con el cabello al natural.

Kurt apenas había cerrado la puerta del carro cuando Blaine se volteó a verlo, el semblante calmado que había aparentado en la puerta ahora olvidado. Veía a Kurt con ojos nerviosos.

"Kurt, solo voy a ser honesto y decirlo, ¿si? Porque si no lo hago ahora, me voy a poner muy ansioso y luego voy a estar vuelto loco todo el día," dijo Blaine rápidamente, agarrando fuertemente el volante.

A Kurt se le agrandaron los ojos y asintió, en ese momento no confiaba en si mismo como para hablar.

"Okey," Blaine soltó con un respiro y se acercó para tomar una de las manos de Kurt. "Creo que me gustas…er…bueno. Sé que me gustas."

Kurt de repente recordó que aun estaban en la calle y lanzó su mirada a la ventana de enfrente, donde vio a Finn asomándose. Sonrió un poco y cerró las cortinas, sabiendo que Blaine pensaría que había sido Finn, si hubiera estado poniendo atención. Volteó de nuevo hacia Blaine, quien parecía que estaba deteniendo la respiración. Kurt apretó la mano de Blaine. "Tu, eh." Respiró hondo. "Wow, Blaine. Tú también me gustas."

Blaine exhaló, parecía aliviado. "Oh, fiu." Soltó la mano de Kurt, tomó el volante y encendió el coche. "Entonces probablemente deberíamos irnos antes de que tu hermano salga y me mate, o algo."

"Oh, ¿Finn?" preguntó Kurt, levantando una ceja. "Es inofensivo." Dijo riendo. Trató de alejar los sentimientos que amenazaban con agobiarlo. Si, Finn era inofensivo. _Kurt_ no. No tenía idea de como manejar… una relación de pareja. ¿Esto era eso? ¿O se volvería una relación? Honestamente, estaba asustado hasta la muerte. Una mano que cubría la suya lo sacó del trance.

"Oye," dijo Blaine calmadamente, manejando por el vecindario de Kurt con una mano en el volante. "Yo también estoy nervioso. Honestamente no tengo idea de que estoy haciendo," Apretó la mano de Kurt rápidamente y volteó la suya para poder entrelazar sus dedos.

Oh, Blaine _no_ tenía idea. Kurt solo sonrió y se concentró en el hecho de que Blaine estaba frotando su pulgar a lo largo de la mano de Kurt. Era un gesto pequeño, un gesto íntimo, que estaba haciendo que Kurt sintiera en el pecho como si tuviera fuegos artificiales internos.

* * *

><p>Kurt cerró la puerta de la entrada tras de si y recargándose en ella, respirando pesadamente. Escuchó voces en la sala de estar, así que se separó de la puerta, y en cuanto entró a la vista de la sala de estar hizo que se cerraran las cortinas, apagó la televisión al mismo tiempo que mandaba el control remoto al otro lado de la habitación –lejos del alcance de su papá– y volteó el sillón reclinable de su papá para que estuviera viéndolo.<p>

"¡Kurt!" exclamó Burt, "¿Qué te hace pensar que esta bien entrar y hacer todo esto? Hemos hablado sobre esto, no puedes entrar y–" se detuvo y se sentó en la orilla del haciendo. "Hijo, vente a sentar."

Kurt volteó alrededor, notando las expresiones de shock de Finn y Carole, no había notado que los dos estaban en la habitación. "Lo siento, no era mi intención alarmarlos, es solo que…"

Finn se paro y se acercó a Kurt, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Kurt. "¿Tan malo estuvo?" preguntó suavemente. "¿Quieres que vayamos a explotar tu closet de nuevo?"

Kurt negó con la cabeza, viendo con los ojos a su papá, quien lo estaba viendo con interés. "No, estuvo bien, increíble, de hecho," le dijo a Finn. Soltó un suspiro, exasperado. A veces _odiaba_ que Mercedes no supiera, y que tuviera que contarle partes de su vida, por más vergonzosas que fuera, a su hermanastro y a su papá. Quitó las manos de Finn de sus hombros y se fue a sentar al lado de Carole. "Acabo de regresar de pasar el rato con Blaine."

Burt soltó un resoplo y asintió. "Supongo que algo pasó y por eso estás aquí, haciendo todo un alboroto."

Carole le dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla. "Cariño, ¿qué esta mal? ¿Qué pasó?"

Kurt suspiró y volteo a ver a Finn, quien aún estaba parado en la entrada de la sala. "¿Estas dentro o fuera? Porque si estás dentro, más te vale que entres ahora, de otro modo, no podrás después."

Finn parecía confundido pero se encogió de hombros y se sentó al lado de Kurt. Lo entendió cuando vio que todas las revistas que estaban en la mesa salían disparadas al piso.

Kurt levantó la mesa y la movió alrededor de toda la habitación. "Lo siento." Dijo resoplando, señalando a la mesa. "Es solo que necesito concentrarme en algo, algo pesado."

Burt no parecía alterado al ver el mueble flotar a unos cuantos metros de él. "Estás claramente alterado, Kurt. No te puedo ayudar si no me dices que está pasando."

Los ojos de Kurt se fijaron en la mesa, sin querer tener esta conversación enfrente de toda su familia en realidad. "Pues, le gusto a Blaine."

"Bueno, eso bueno, ¿cierto?" preguntó suavemente Carole.

Kurt la volteó a ver brevemente y asintió, antes de regresar la vista a la mesa. Se desplomó un poco contra Finn, sabiendo que no le importaría. "No tengo ni idea de que hacer," dijo gimiendo. "Fuimos a un café, después caminamos alrededor por un rato, fuimos a ver tiendas, y luego me trajo de regreso."

"Kurt," comenzó Burt, rascándose la cabeza. "Sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero si ustedes dos salen, está perfectamente bien. Ya hablamos sobre esto."

"Si," empezó Finn, encogiéndose de hombros. "Salir a citas no es tan malo. Bueno, eso _fue_ una cita, ¿cierto? ¿Ves? Te lo dije, yo _tenía_ razón."

"Finn," dijo Kurt, empujándolo. "Ya basta, no lo fue. Solo estoy… estoy asustado." Dijo en casi un susurro.

Carole movió un poco la cabeza a un lado y lo vio con ojos preocupados. "¿Qué te asusta?"

"¡Esto!" exclamó Kurt, señalando a la mesa. Hizo que se detuviera de dar vueltas por la habitación, y la mandó dando sacudidas al otro lado de la habitación. "¿Cómo oculto eso de alguien con quien tenga una relación?"

"Kurt, a tu mamá le fue bien en preparatoria con sus novios aun sin decirles," dijo Burt, y comenzó a mirar alrededor de la habitación. "Estoy seguro de que estarás bien, solo estás nervioso. _Eso_ es normal. Ahora, pon la mesa en su lugar y acércame el control remoto, el partido esta apunto de comenzar."

Kurt respiró hondo y bajó la mesa en su lugar, regresando las revistas a donde estaban antes. Le mandó a su papá el control remoto y se paró. "Gracias, siento haberme puesto como un loco con todos. No es algo sobre lo que pueda simplemente hablar con Mercedes."

Carole se acercó y le cogió la mano a Kurt, causando que éste se volteara y le sonriera. "Kurt, sabes que tu papá te ama, y yo también. Siempre estaremos aquí si necesitas hablar, y entiendo si no es la conversación más cómoda que puedas tener, pero tu papá _si_ entiende algunas cosas por las que estás pasando."

"Cierto, lo sé." Kurt estaba casi fuera de la habitación cuando su celular sonó.

_Me la pasé muy bien hoy =D ¿Quieres ir por un café mañana antes de clases? _

No pudo contener la sonrisa que le apareció en la cara, por más que tratara. Olvida lo de estar asustado, ¡le gustaba a Blaine! Rápidamente corrió a su habitación y se recostó antes de escribir una contestación.

_Claro, yo también me la pasé muy bien hoy :P_

Dejó su celular caer a su lado, Kurt se estiró a lo largo de toda la cama. Un sentimiento de felicidad lo inundó y tuvo que detenerse para no ponerse a reír como loco. No quería pensar en lo que su papá le había dicho, que su mamá había guardado el secreto de sus novios de preparatoria. Acerca de que sólo le había dicho a un solo hombre acerca de sus habilidades antes de a su papá, y pensaba que iba a casarse con ese hombre.

Kurt solo iba a estar feliz por ahora, porque Blaine ni siquiera era su… novio todavía. Sonrió al pensar en esa palabra.

Sí, definitivamente quería ser el novio de Blaine.

Estaba casi seguro de que Blaine se sentía de la misma manera, después de hoy.


	9. Capitulo 8

Kurt se sorprendió por una voz que le causaba cosquillas en el oído.

"¿Alejándote de nuevo de Finn?"

Kurt sonrió y se volteó para ver a Blaine parado atrás de él, de pronto agradecido de que no había estado haciendo _nada_ porque no había escuchado a Blaine acercarse. "Solo quería terminar esto antes de irme a casa," dijo Kurt señalando su libro.

"Bueno, te acompaño a tu coche si ya casi terminas," dijo Blaine, balanceándose sobre sus talones.

Kurt se encogió de hombros. "Claro, puedo terminar después." En realidad casi no había visto a Blaine en todo el día, excepto por los pocos minutos en el Lima Bean antes de clases, y aún ahí casi no habían podido hablar porque había mucha gente y mucho ruido. Guardó sus cosas rápidamente y camino al lado de Blaine hacia la salida de la biblioteca. Volteo de lado para ver a Blaine, quien parecía estar en su propio mundo, y miró sus manos, estaban muy cerca la una de la otra, pero no lo suficientemente cerca. Blaine, hasta ahora, había sido quien iniciaba el contacto cada vez. Pero, Kurt también podía hacer, ¿cierto? No había nadie más en el pasillo, así que sintiendo un impulso de adrenalina, rápidamente entrelazó sus dedos con los de Blaine.

Blaine rápidamente volteo a verlo y sonrió, apretando suavemente su mano. "Entonces, ¿qué te parece si te llevo a cenar el viernes en la noche?"

Kurt casi se tropieza con sus propios pies. "¿C-como en una cita?"

Blaine se detuvo justo antes de pasar por la puerta que llevaba al estacionamiento y se volteo hacia Kurt, aun tomando su mano. "Si, en una cita. Quiero hacer esto bien, Kurt."

Kurt respiró profundamente antes de ver a Blaine a los ojos. _Control_. Su corazón estaba latiendo incontroladamente y se sentía como el primer día en que había conocido a Blaine, excepto que ahora sus manos se estaban controlando, gracias a dios. Sonrió y asintió. "El viernes suena genial." Se sonrojó cuando Blaine dio un pequeño salto. "Eres un bobo."

"Si bueno," Blaine sonrió y apretó con cariño la mano de Kurt. "Es parte de mi encanto."

Rodando los ojos Kurt se adelantó para abrir la puerta. Se detuvo súbitamente y se volteó, mordiéndose el labio. "Oh, mierda," soltó la mano de Blaine y se frotó la frente, "El equipo de futbol de McKinley tiene un juego este viernes y le prometí a Finn que esta ves iría."

Los ojos de Blaine brillaron y se encogió de hombros. "Me encanta el futbol, podemos ir juntos al juego, si te parece bien, y te llevo a cenar el sábado."

Kurt se preguntó justo ahí en ese momento que se sentiría besar a Blaine, porque habría sido el momento perfecto. Se preguntó si podría manejarlo, porque ya sentía la urgencia de mandar una bola de fuego por el pasillo. Blaine simplemente era… _perfecto_. "Claro que te gustaría el futbol," dijo Kurt con una sonrisa, "Yo solo voy a apoyar a Finn y a unos chicos que también están en el club Glee. Al menos ya no estaré tan perdido, después de haber estado en el equipo el año pasado."

"¿E-estabas en el equipo de _futbol_? Preguntó Blaine, sus ojos abiertos como platos.

"Por poco tiempo," dijo Kurt, desinteresadamente. Pasó por la puerta y esperó a que Blaine lo siguiera. "Larga historia."

"Kurt," dijo Blaine riendo, golpeando ligeramente su cadera contra la de Kurt mientras caminaban por el estacionamiento. "Tu y tus largas historias. Entonces, nunca me contestaste acerca del viernes y sábado."

Kurt metió su mano en su bolsillo y sacó sus llaves. Las movió en sus manos y dejó salir una bocanada de aire. "El sábado suena genial." Trató de decir sin ver a Blaine a los ojos.

"¿Pero no el viernes?"

Kurt podía oír un pequeño tono de dolido en la voz de Blaine y suspiró, recargándose en su Navigator. Debería de una vez sacarlo al aire. "Blaine, si vienes conmigo al partido, todos mis amigos estarán ahí, y se pondrán un poco locos. Ni siquiera eres mi novio aun-" sus ojos se agrandaron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. _Ups_, no tenía planeado hablar de _eso_ aun.

Blaine se rio y se paró justo enfrente de Kurt, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Kurt. "Kurt, puedo manejar a tus amigos. Además, me encantaría ser tu novio."

Los ojos de Kurt se encendieron y se encontraron con la mirada de Blaine, casi cayéndose contra el coche de lo intenso que lo estaba viendo Blaine en este momento. Señor, como amaba los ojos de Blaine. "Yo-sí. También a mí me encantaría."

"Genial. Yo-" Blaine se detuvo y se acercó a darle a Kurt un beso en la mejilla rápidamente, el rubor ya formándose en sus mejillas, "Te veo mañana." Le dio un apretón cariñoso a Kurt en el hombro, bajo su mano, y se encaminó hacia su propio auto.

Kurt siguió con la mirada a Blaine y su mano quería hacer algo cursi como tocarse la mejilla justo en donde _los labios de Blaine acababan de estar_.

_Mierda_.

¡Blaine le acababa de dar un beso!

Kurt se mordió el labio tratando de ocultar su sonrisa y si, solo era beso en la mejilla, pero era un beso. Blaine –su novio– quien, Kurt no podía _creer_ que lo estuviera diciendo, lo acababa de besar en la mejilla. Y lo iba a sacar a dos citas este fin de semana.

Rodó sus ojos hacia el cielo y le quitó el seguro a su coche, subiéndose al asiento del conductor. Tenía que llegar a casa.

* * *

><p>Y hacer <em>algo<em>.

Kurt llegó a su calle y se decepcionó un poco cuando no vio el coche de Finn. Checó el reloj del tablero y suspiró, aun tenía tiempo hasta que Finn regresara a casa después de la práctica de futbol. Oh, bueno. Kurt estaba reventando de energía –necesitaba sacarlo. Finn se tendría que perder el espectáculo.

Rápidamente llegó hasta su cuarto y dejó su mochila en su cama. Se paró en el centro de su cuarto, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, sin poder contenerse, dejó que se desabrochara su corbata y que saliera hacia la cama. Su saco se desabotonó, se lo quitó y lo mandó volando al closet. Se desfajó la camisa y desabrochó todos los botones al mismo tiempo, girando el cuello cuando mandó la camisa al closet.

Kurt volteó hacia la cómoda que estaba en la pared opuesta, abrió un cajón, y sacó una playera que estaba hasta arriba. Tan pronto la playera estuvo a su alcance la agarró y se la puso.

_Ahora_ estaba cómodo. Sacó su celular del bolsillo y le mandó un mensaje a Finn.

_Te vas a perder tu espectáculo favorito si no llegas a casa pronto. _

Iba bajando la mitad de las escaleras cuando empezó a sonar su celular.

_¡Amigo! Acabamos de terminar, ni siquiera me bañaré. Estaré ahí en 10. _

Kurt se rio, guardó su teléfono y salió por la puerta trasera. Empezó con las sillas, girando cada una de ellas, empezando con una y terminando con todas a la vez. Podía sentir como se relajaba con cada segundo que pasaba. Volteó a ver el final del patio, a la pared de cemento que ya tenía unas pequeñas marcas de quemadura y sonrió.

Había hecho que su papá pusiera eso después de que había descubierto las bolas de fuego en su baño. Sus dedos se flexionaron instintivamente, pero movió la cabeza y relajó las manos.

Esperaría a Finn.

Sabía cuanto le gustaba a Finn verlo lanzar bolas de fuego.

Kurt detuvo una de las sillas y se sentó, debatiendo consigo mismo sobre si sería una buena idea mandarle un mensaje a Blaine. Se acababan de ver. Pero, ahora era su novio, ¿cierto? Le podía mandar mensajes siempre que quisiera, ¿cierto? Justo cuando estaba a punto de sacar su celular de su bolsillo, escuchó un estrépito dentro de la casa.

Bueno, Finn estaba en casa.

Se paró y metió la cabeza por entre la puerta. "Finn, ya estoy afuera."

Finn llegó corriendo desde la casa y se detuvo jadeando junto a Kurt en la puerta del patio. "Mierda, Kurt. No me tientes con bolas de fuego mientras estoy en práctica, casi tiro a Puck mientras trataba de llegar hasta el coche. Pensó que finalmente iba a ir a hacer algo arriesgado con Rachel."

Kurt rodó los ojos y jaló a Finn hasta el patio. "Puck solo piensa en sexo," detuvo todas las sillas para que Finn no fuera a chocar contra ellas. "Espero que no hayas matado a alguien tratando de llegar rápido a la casa."

"No," dijo Finn, saltando primero sobre un pie y luego sobre el otro. "Entonces, ¿Qué hizo Blaine ahora para que quieras lanzar bolas de fuego?"

Kurt levantó una ceja. "¿Por qué piensas que esto tiene algo que ver con Blaine?"

"Porque," dijo Finn estirando un poco la palabra. "Últimamente _todo_ tiene que ver con Blaine, amigo. ¡Y eso es estupendo!"

"Bueno," dijo Kurt sonriendo, se volteó al lado contrario de Finn, hacia la pared de cemento. "Mi _novio_ me va a sacar en una cita el sábado y me va a llevar a tu partido de futbol el viernes." Soltó un grito cuando Finn lo levantó de repente. "Oh por dios Finn, bájame ahora mismo." Gritó mientras reía.

"¿O qué?" dijo Finn sonriendo y girando a Kurt. "No te atreves a soltarte tu mismo, aunque sé que puedes." Bajó a Kurt y le dio un abrazo. "Ahora, seriamente. Eso es genial. No puedo esperar a conocerlo."

Kurt rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. "Tienes suerte de que me caes bien. Me podía haber soltado fácilmente."

Finn asintió y se sentó en una de las sillas. "Ahora, ¡suelta el fuego!"

"Tú, mi querido hermano," dijo Kurt con un suspiro, chasqueando los dedos contra la palma de su mano, produciendo una bola de fuego, "estas demasiado obsesionado con esto." Mandó la bola de fuego volando hasta la pared de cemento, sintiendo como la energía nerviosa salía de su cuerpo inmediatamente cuando el fuego dio contra la pared y desaparecía.

"Tal vez." Sonrió Finn, viendo otra bola de fuego volar hasta la pared. "Pero es asombroso hermano, no tienes ni idea."


	10. Capitulo 9

**Siento que este capitulo es un poco de relleno, pero eh. Creo que es lindo. ¡Déjenme saber lo que piensan! Gracias a todos los que han puesto esta historia en sus alertas!**

* * *

><p>Kurt estaba recargado en un lado de su Navigator, esperando a Blaine, ya había mandado a su papá y a Carole a que apartaran lugares. Sus ojos escanearon el estacionamiento, dio un pequeño brinco cuando vio entrar el coche de Blaine. Ya le había mandado un mensaje diciendo que él se había estacionado por el poste de luz que tenía un letrero que decía <em>3A<em>, así que esperaba que Blaine hubiera recibido el mensaje.

Obviamente Blaine lo había recibido, porque Blaine entró directo hacia donde estaba Kurt. Se estacionó justo al lado de Kurt y se bajó de su coche. Sonriendo le dio a Kurt un abrazo. "Hola, siento haber llegado tarde. Nunca antes había venido a McKinley."

Kurt le regresó el abrazo, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine. "No hay problema, nosotros llegamos muy temprano."

Blaine le frotó la espalda a Kurt unas cuantas veces. "Wow, ¿cómo es que no nos hemos abrazado antes?"

Kurt se rio, una risa profunda que hizo que se le estremeciera todo el cuerpo. "Ni idea." Él en realidad no tenía idea, porque abrazar a Blaine se sentía _asombroso_. No se quería soltar. Los brazos de Blaine eran muy fuertes y firmes, se sentía tan… seguro en sus brazos.

"Ok, ¿qué tan mala es la embestida que me espera?" preguntó Blaine, separándose a regañadientes de Kurt.

Kurt bajó sus brazos, y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada al campo de futbol. "Uh, bueno. Cuando todos escucharon que vendrías, decidieron que sería una buena idea mostrar algo del orgullo de la escuela," dijo, moviendo la cabeza y ruborizándose.

"Oh dios," dijo Blaine riendo. Estiró la mano y tomó la mano de Kurt. Cuando levantó la mirada sus ojos se agrandaron. "Eh, Kurt hay una porrista corriendo hacia ti."

Kurt volteó hacia donde Blaine estaba viendo y soltó la mano de Blaine, la sonrisa que ya había en su cara haciéndose más grande. "¡Brit!" gritó estirando sus brazos.

Brittany dio un chillido y se lanzó a los brazos de Kurt, brincando y enlazando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Kurt. "Kurt, ¡viniste!" Acomodó su cabeza en el cuello de Kurt.

Kurt se rio y pretendió tambalearse por la fuerza del impacto. "Bueno, hola a ti también, Brit," volteó a ver a Blaine, quien lo estaba viendo con una ceja levantada. "Somos muy unidos," le explicó.

"Déjame adivinar, ¿larga historia?"

Kurt asintió y la dio un golpecito en la cadera a Brittany. "Brit, ya me puedes soltar. Tienes que saludar a Blaine." Hizo una mueca cuando ella se volteó tan rápido que hizo que su coleta de cabello le golpeara la cara. "Caray, Brit. Cuidado."

"¡Lo siento!" dijo Brittany, brincando en el piso. Se volteó hacia Blaine y le extendió la mano. "Soy Brittany y si lastimas a mi Kurt, mi gato sabe kung fu."

"Tu… ¿qué?" dijo Blaine con una tos, volteando hacia Kurt.

Kurt se rio. "Solo síguele la corriente, Blaine. Brit, creo que deberías ir entrando, te veo después del juego."

Brittany se acercó a Kurt y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de correr de regreso al campo. Kurt solo sonrió y siguió la misma dirección, diciéndole a Blaine que lo siguiera.

"¿Voy a recibir muchas amenazas como esa de tus amigos?" Preguntó Blaine, mientras pagaba por los boletos.

"Probablemente," dijo Kurt. Se paralizó cuando Blaine lo tomó de la mano. "Uh, Blaine. McKinley no es exactamente el lugar más amigable como para…" se detuvo a si mismo cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. "Espera," dijo, soltando la mano de Blaine y sacando su teléfono.

_911. Te necesito. En los vestidores. _

Kurt suspiró y se frotó la frente. Volteó a ver hacia donde podía ver a casi todo el equipo de futbol ya en el campo, así que al menos los vestidores estarían casi vacíos. Se mordió el labio y volteó a ver a Blaine. "Finn tiene algún tipo de desastre, y necesito y a ayudarlo rápido."

"Oh," dijo Blaine, mirando alrededor. "¿Quieres que yo…?" dejo de hablar, inseguro.

Kurt sabía que no lo podía mandar a sentarse con sus padres, ya que aún no se habían conocido. "Ven conmigo, estará bien. Probablemente solo estará nervioso o algo. A veces se pone así."

"Okey," dijo Blaine, siguiendo a Kurt hasta la entrada de los vestidores. "Te espero aquí afuera, supongo."

"¡No!" dijo Kurt rápidamente. "No, solo…entra. Estará bien. Si veo a la entrenadora le explicaré. No quiero que te encuentres con Karofsky o Azimio." Jaló a Blaine hasta los vestidores con él, su corazón latiendo rápidamente con el simple hecho de imaginar que harían Karofsky o Azimio al ver a Blaine. Esperaba, enserio esperaba que ninguno de los dos estuviera todavía en los vestidores porque eso sería simplemente _terrible_. "¿Finn?" gritó Kurt. Escuchó una respiración entrecortada y siguió el sonido, donde en una esquina encontró a Finn recargado contra unos casilleros. "Finn, ¿qué pasó?"

Finn abrió los ojos y se frotó la cara. "Oh, ¿lo trajiste contigo?"

Blaine retrocedió un paso y se volteó. "Les daré un minuto a solas."

Kurt retrocedió hasta Blaine y le tomó la mano. "Solo dame un minuto. Quédate aquí, ¿okey? No te salgas de los vestidores," sabía que sonaba un poco suplicante, pero en realidad no le importaba. Se relajó un poco cuando Blaine asintió y se fue a sentar a una banca. Kurt se movió hasta quedar casi de rodillas frente a Finn, tocándole la cara para limpiarle los rastros de lágrimas. "Finn, dime que está mal."

Finn respiró hondo. "R-Rachel. Ella, ella me acaba de decir que se besó con Jesse. Nunca fue Puck, amigo. Y, fue antes de los Seccionales, sólo estaba esperando para decírmelo para que no fuera a arruinar la presentación. ¡Ha estado mintiéndome todo este tiempo!"

"Oye," dijo Kurt suavemente, acercándose a Finn para darle un abrazo, "no puedo creer que te haya hecho esto justo antes del juego, pero tenía que decírtelo, no era justo para ninguno de los dos que continuara como secreto. El equipo todavía te necesita, mariscal. ¿Estás bien para salir a jugar y concentrarte?"

Finn suspiró contra el codo de Kurt y asintió. "Puede que necesite tu ayuda," murmuró.

Kurt se rio y empujó a Finn un poco. "No, absolutamente no. Ya sabes las reglas. Eso sería trampa." Posó su mano en la rodilla de Finn para ponerse de pie. "Ahora, vamos, vas a llegar tarde."

"Esta bien," gimió Finn, agarrando su casco que estaba en suelo junto a él. Volteó hacia atrás de Kurt. "Gusto en conocerte, Blaine. Te lo prometo, normalmente no soy un desastre como ahorita. Te veo después del juego."

Blaine se paró y caminó hasta donde estaban Kurt y Finn. "Buena suerte." Vio a Finn salir corriendo de los vestidores hacia el campo. "¿Va a estar bien?" le preguntó a Kurt.

"Si," suspiró Kurt. "Problemas de chicas."

"Ah," asintió Blaine. "Ustedes dos parecen unidos."

Kurt asintió. "Lo somos. No lo éramos antes, pero desde que nuestros papás se casaron el año pasado, él ha sido bastante genial." Señaló hacia la puerta. "¿Listo para ir a ver el juego?"

"Wow," los ojos de Blaine se agrandaron, "¿sólo han sido hermanos por un año?"

"Si," dijo Kurt, sonriendo. "Eso es, uh, bueno. Voy a sonar como un disco rallado, pero esa es otra larga historia."

"Uno de estos días," dijo Blaine con los ojos brillantes. "Entonces, ¿Quiénes son Karofsky y Azimio y por qué no querías que me los encontrara?" preguntó Blaine mientras salían de los vestidores.

"Sólo digamos que son una de las mayores causas por las cuales estoy en Dalton," empezó Kurt, caminando hacia las gradas. Se volteó cuando se dio cuenta de que Blaine ya no lo seguía. "¿Qué?" preguntó.

Los ojos de Blaine se suavizaron y se acercó para tomar a Kurt de la mano. "Kurt, yo también he tenido que lidiar con molestones. Pero, ahora nos tenemos el uno al otro. Vamos a buscar a tu papá y a tu madrastra."

Kurt dejó que sus dedos se entrelazaran con los de Blaine y tuvo que morderse los labios para detener la sonrisa que se le estaba formando antes de que le partiera la cara. Blaine lo acababa de hacer ridículamente feliz. Volteo hacia las gradas y vio a su papá inmediatamente. "Vamos, ahí están." Guio a Blaine por las escaleras y le presentó a Carole. Casi se acababa de sentar cuando dos manos le cubrieron los ojos.

"¡Kurt!"

Él se rio, quitándose las manos de encima y jalando los brazos para un raro abrazo. "Hola Tina."

"Entonces, ¿él es Blaine?" le susurró al oído.

"Si," dijo Kurt riendo y rodando los ojos. "Él es Blaine. Blaine," dijo volteando a ver a Blaine, "el chango en mi espalda es Tina. Tina, él es Blaine."

Blaine extendió su mano y se la dio a Tina. "Encantado de conocerte."

Kurt volteó la cabeza para ver a Tina. "Entonces, ¿dónde están todos los demás?"

Tina se recargó hacia atrás y puso sus manos en los hombros de Kurt. "Mercedes fue abajo por unos snacks, Rachel vino pero luego se fue, y Artie no pudo venir."

Kurt resopló y asintió. "Si, bueno. Me alegro de que Rachel se haya ido. No estoy seguro de haber podido resistir estar cerca de ella justo ahora." Sonrió cuando Blaine le dio un apretón reconfortante en la pierna. Volteó a ver hacia su papá, quien agradecidamente parecía muy ocupado en una conversación con Carole.

"Entonces, Blaine," empezó Tina.

"Oh no," la interrumpió Kurt, levantando la mano. "No lo interrogues Tina. Deja en paz a Blaine." Kurt se volteó y vio a Finn caminando en el campo. "Aparte, ya van a lanzar la moneda."

"No había venido a un juego de futbol de preparatoria en años," dijo Blaine, acercándose un poco a Kurt.

Kurt sonrió y puso su mano sobre la de Blaine. Vio hacia el campo y vio que el equipo oponente tenía el balón al principio. "Cuidado," le advirtió a Blaine cuando escuchó que gritaban su nombre. Se paró y saludó a Mercedes. "Sé amable, Mercedes."

Blaine se paró y sonrió. "Hola, Mercedes. Kurt me ha dicho mucho sobre ti."

Mercedes sonrió y miró a Blaine arriba y abajo. "Cielos, chico. Kurt, no mentías cuando dijiste que estaba guapo."

"Oh por dios Mercedes," dijo Kurt, cubriéndose la cara con la mano, ruborizándose. Se volteó y sacudió la cabeza. "Sólo dejaré que me trague la tierra ahora."

Blaine se rio y volteó hacia Kurt. "Oh, basta." Se acercó más y le susurró al oído. "Yo pienso que tu eres muy guapo también."

Eso hizo que Kurt se ruborizara aún más y sintió como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente. Su vista regresó hacia el juego y el mariscal de campo pudo o no haber perdido el balón justo en ese momento. Vio como Finn se paraba desde la banca y lo volteaba a ver desde abajo. Regresó la mirada hacia Mercedes y suspiró. "Nunca te volveré a contar nada, nunca. Vete a sentar junto a Tina."

Blaine rodó los ojos y agarró la mano de Kurt, jalándolo un poco para que se volviera a sentar. "Puedes pensar que tu novio es guapo, Kurt. Está bien. Hay que ver el partido."

Kurt sintió que algo lo golpeaba atrás en la nuca y se volteó rápidamente, viendo a Mercedes y Tina. "Párenle, ustedes dos."

Tina se rio y levantó las manos. "Yo no hice nada."

Mercedes se acercó, para que solo Blaine y Kurt la pudieran oír. "Por cierto, ustedes dos se ven súper lindos juntos."

Blaine se volteó y sonrió. "¡Gracias!"

Kurt gimió y se volvió a voltear, viendo el campo. "Son imposibles."

"Es lindo tener amigos que te quieren," dijo Blaine, empujando suavemente el hombro de Kurt. "Finn esta en el juego." Dijo señalando el campo.

Carole aplaudió emocionada, gritando y echándole porras a Finn. Burt volteó a ver a Kurt, con una ceja levantada. "¿Qué le pasa a Finn? Se ve como que no tiene la misma energía de siempre."

Kurt volteó hacia Blaine y luego de vuelta hacia su papá, encogiéndose de hombros. "En realidad creo que no es mi lugar decírtelo, papá."

Burt asintió. "Bueno, esperemos que tenga un buen juego, de cualquier modo." Dijo dándole a Kurt una mirada que decía un juego _normal_.

Kurt hizo un gesto burlón. "Papá, lo tendrá," se movió para estar viendo hacia Blaine de nuevo. Desde luego, no iba a mencionar nada acerca de la perdida del mariscal con el balón. Eso había sido sin duda culpa de Blaine.

Kurt se sentó el resto del juego, entretenido de solo ver como Blaine parecía disfrutar el futbol. Al final, McKinley ganó por tres puntos. Finn había estado definitivamente distraído, pero de cualquier modo había jugado decentemente.

Kurt no había ayudado, para nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Entonces, espero subir el capitulo de la cita mañana! ¿cómo se va a poder controlar Kurt? Finalmente se besarán? Espero que si! ;)<strong>


	11. Capitulo 10

**Hola! Les recuerdo que esta es una traducción de la historia Get That Chance por IM08 el link a la historia en ingles es:**

**http : /www .fanfiction . net/ s /7482685 /1/ Get_ That_ Chance (sin los espacios)**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo! por fin es la cita Klaine!**

* * *

><p>"Finn, ¿puedo pasar?" preguntó Kurt, tocando a la puerta del cuarto de Finn.<p>

"Si," escuchó Kurt que Finn suspiraba. "Tiene seguro, pero esta bien, entra."

Kurt le quitó el seguro a la puerta y la abrió; moviendo tristemente la cabeza cuando vio a Finn acostado boca abajo en su cama. "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?"

Finn negó con la cabeza contra la almohada. "No, estaré bien. Solo estoy como enojado conmigo mismo por no haberme dado cuenta antes, y haber dejado que me engañaran _otra vez_. Esto apesta, amigo."

"Lo sé," dijo Kurt suavemente, y caminó hasta la cama, agachándose cerca de la cabeza de Fin. "Tan lo menos te controlaste lo suficiente como para ganar el juego de ayer."

"No creas que me perdí lo que hiciste en la segunda jugada, eh… fuiste tu, ¿cierto?" preguntó Finn, levantando la cabeza un poco.

Kurt gimió y dejó caer su cabeza contra el colchón. "En realidad no era mi intención hacerlo. Blaine…" se calló a si mismo, ruborizándose. Era cercano a Finn, pero no _tan_ cercano. "Olvídalo. Lo siento, lo prometo, no hice nada más durante el juego, solo eso."

Finn se sentó encogiéndose de hombros. "No es como si me hubiera importado. Jugué del asco. Hablando de Blaine, tienen una gran cita esta noche, ¿eh?"

Kurt asintió contra el colchón. Levantó la cabeza y respiró hondo. "Creo que me estoy volviendo loco. Quiero decir, anoche… anoche fue casi fácil. Quiero decir, mi _papá_ estaba sentado justo al lado de nosotros. Y Tina y Mercedes estuvieron lanzándome palomitas a la cabeza. Pero hoy es en realidad una _cita_."

"Bueno," empezó Finn, bajándose de la cama. "Sólo se tu mismo, sin todas las, eh, ya sabes…" movió las manos alrededor, "cosas extras." Dijo sonriendo.

Rodando los ojos Kurt se puso de pie. "Cielos, gracias Finn. Eres de gran ayuda."

"¡Cuando quieras!"

"En realidad, para lo que vine, antes de verte como un cachorro regañado, era ver si querías salir un rato para que pueda sacar," Kurt tomó una pausa, y movió el cuello. "tensión. Si tengo alguna posibilidad de controlarme esta noche voy a tener que cansarme antes."

Finn sonrió. "En realidad lo tienes mal por Blaine, hermano."

"Oh, basta." Dijo Kurt riendo y mandando un calcetín del suelo a la cara de Finn, ganando que éste soltara un grito. "Solo quiero que todo vaya bien esta noche. Vamos, fuego y futbol. Tus dos cosas favoritas."

* * *

><p>Kurt se dejó caer en su cama, sintiéndose agradablemente cansado. No se había ejercitado de esa manera en mucho tiempo. Había tratado de sacar todo su nerviosismo y había terminado dándose a si mismo y a Finn una buena ronda de ejercicio. Había comenzado a quedarse dormido cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar. Gimiendo abrió su mano y su teléfono se movió desde la mesa al otro lado del cuarto hasta su mano.<p>

_Nos vemos en la noche! Estoy emocionado :D me divertí anoche_

Oh bueno. Se levantaría por Blaine. Su _novio_. Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Aún no lo podía creer. Aun cuando solo habían estado juntos por unos días, seguía impactado de que Blaine compartía sus sentimientos. Eso lo asombró.

_Aun con mis amigos locos? Oh, yo también estoy emocionado. A donde vamos a ir? _

Kurt dejó su celular sobre su pecho, bostezó y casi se vuelve a quedar dormido cuando su celular volvió a sonar, volviéndolo a despertar.

_Tus amigos se ven muy agradables. Es una sorpresa! _

Los ojos de Kurt se posaron en su closet y frunció las cejas. Las sorpresas no eran buenas. Para nada.

_No, tienes que decirme. Tengo que saber que ponerme. _

Sonrió cuando su teléfono volvió a sonar casi inmediatamente. Se imaginaba a Blaine en su cuarto, no haciendo nada mas que mandándole mensajes.

No te diré ;) Solo vístete bien. Nada muy elegante. Nos vemos en unas horas.

Kurt sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. Bueno, solo tendría que tomarse un tiempo extra planeando su atuendo. Bostezó de nuevo y miró fijamente la hora por un tiempo, contemplándolo. En verdad necesitaba tomar una siesta, así que rápidamente puso la alarma para dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos y rápidamente se quedó dormido.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, Blaine está aquí. ¿Estás listo?"<p>

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron de golpe y se sentó derecho, el corazón latiéndole fuertemente. Su cabeza se movió hacia la puerta cuando volvió a escuchar a Finn tocar.

_Mierda. Mierda_

Se bajó de la cama y corrió a la puerta. "¡Finn!" Abrió de golpe la puerta, los ojos recorriendo las escaleras. "¿Qué… qué hora es?"

Finn se rio y miró la ropa de Kurt. "Amigo, Blaine está aquí. No te _ves_ como si hubieras pasado las últimas tres horas arreglándote."

A Kurt se le _paró_ el corazón. Se tapó la boca con la mano y reprimió un chillido. "Oh por dios. ¡Puse mi alarma! ¿Cómo fue que me quedé dormido? ¡Entretenlo Finn! Bajaré en…" se volteó y miró hacia su closet, abriendo las puertas. "uh, mierda, cinco minutos."

Finn levantó la ceja. "¿Cinco minutos? Nunca eh visto que te arregles en cinco minutos para nada, hermano."

Kurt solo empujó a Finn fuera de su habitación. "Solo, enserio, Finn. Entretenlo, háblale sobre futbol o algo. En seguida bajo." Cerró de un golpe la puerta y se dio la vuelta.

Oh.

Rayos.

Empezó a sacar varios atuendos frenéticamente del closet, haciéndolos llegar a su cama. Movió la cabeza de lado cuando uno aterrizó en la cama y que se veía bien e inmediatamente comenzó a cambiarse. Después de que estuvo vestido se paró frente al espejo y se acomodó el cabello lo más rápido que nunca, esperando que no se viera tan mal. Se sonrió a si mismo, sacó su teléfono, sus llaves y su cartera y asintió. "Tu puedes." Le susurró a su reflejo.

Kurt podía escuchar a Finn y a Blaine hablando mientras bajaba las escaleras. Ambos levantaron la mirada cuando Kurt entró a la habitación. "Hola, lo siento, estaba terminando de arreglarme," dijo, mirando a Finn cuando éste dio un bufido.

Blaine sonrió y se encogió de hombros. "No hay problema, solo estaba hablando sobre futbol universitario con Finn." Le tendió la mano a Kurt para que la tomara. "¿Listo para irnos?"

Kurt asintió, tomando la mano de Blaine. "Si," volteó hacia Finn. "Nos vemos Finn."

Finn sacudió la mano. "No te esperaré despierto."

Kurt rodó los ojos y salió de la casa con Blaine. "Entonces, ¿ya me vas a decir a donde vamos a ir?"

Blaine sonrió y negó con la cabeza, soltando la mano de Kurt para poder caminar al lado del conductor del coche. "No, ya verás."

Kurt se metió en el lado del copiloto cuando Blaine le quitó el seguro al coche. Vio como Blaine se ponía el cinturón de seguridad y prendía el coche y se dejó sonreír. Blaine lo volteó a ver con una expresión asombrada y Kurt solo movió la cabeza. "Lo siento, es solo que te ves muy bien esta noche. Me gusta mucho cuando no te pones gel en el cabello." Se sonrojó, y volteó la cabeza para otro lado. Wow, en realidad no tenía idea de como hablarle a Blaine como su novio. ¿Qué había pasado con el filtro de su cerebro hasta su boca?

"Tu también te ves muy bien, Kurt," dijo suavemente Blaine, poniendo el coche en reversa. Salió de la cochera de Kurt y sonrió cuando cambió de velocidades. "Si no lo haz notado, no soy muy bueno en esto de las citas, ya que no le he hecho nunca antes, así que aguántame."

Los ojos de Kurt se agrandaron y se volteó para ver a Blaine a la cara. "Oh, bueno. Ya somos dos," se relajó visiblemente y se rio. "No es como si no hubiéramos salido antes, quiero decir, haz pagado antes por mi café." Escuchar a Blaine decir eso lo hizo sentir muchísimo mejor y menos incómodo. Podía hacer esto, aprenderían juntos. Solo tendría que aprender un poco más que Blaine y unos pocos secretos más que guardar.

"Cierto," asintió Blaine. "Entonces, esto no será la gran cosa." Miró a Kurt y le guiñó el ojo.

A Kurt le dio un vuelvo el corazón cuando Blaine le guiñó el ojo y tuvo que controlarse para no soltar un suspiro. Las cosas que aquel chico le hacía eran simplemente irreales. Blaine ya lo estaba haciendo sentir débil en las rodillas y aun no habían empezado la cita en realidad.

Al menos, Kurt sabía, que Blaine era suyo. Ese pensamiento lo hacia querer hacer algo loco como gritar desde el techo de un edificio. Este hermoso y guapo chico sentado al lado de él en el coche era su _novio_.

Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando acerca de Blaine que no notó cuando el coche se detuvo. Blaine anunció que habían llegado y se asomó por la ventana, abrió la boca un poco. "¿Es enserio?" preguntó, volteando hacia Blaine con los ojos muy abiertos.

Blaine sonrió y asintió, acercándose a Kurt y dándole un beso en la mejilla. "Si, vamos, tengo reservación."

Kurt estaba casi demasiado impactado para dares cuenta de que Blaine lo acababa de besar de nuevo. Estaba en uno de los restaurantes más caros del área, y cielos, ¿Blaine era rico? Estaba sorprendido cuando su puerta se abrió, y miró hacia Blaine. "¿Cómo llegaste hasta ahí tan rápido?"

Blaine se rio y le extendió la mano. "Te paralizaste un momento, vamos."

Kurt dejó que lo ayudara a bajar del coche y meneó la cabeza. Debería de haberse figurado que Blaine tenía dinero. Blaine _estaba_ manejando un buen coche, y si la casa de Blaine era como la de David, entonces si, Blaine tenía dinero. Kurt estaba casi seguro de que él estaba en la minoría de chicos en Dalton que no venía de una familia rica.

"Reservación para Anderson," le dijo Blaine a la mesera, cuando entraron al restaurante.

Kurt notó que la mesera ni siquiera los miró cuando ya estaba escaneando la computadora. "Sí, síganme," dijo agarrando dos menús. Los llevaron al fondo del restaurante, a una mesa con más privacidad. "¿Aquí esta bien, Sr. Anderson?"

Kurt tuvo que contener la risa ante tanta formalidad, pero Blaine solo asintió y le agradeció. Ya que estuvieron sentados y la mesera se hubo ido, Kurt le levantó las cejas a Blaine. "Sr. Anderson, ¿eh?"

Blaine se encogió de hombros y abrió su menú. "Te acostumbras."

"Blaine…" comenzó Kurt, y pausó. ¿Cómo le preguntabas a alguien, no solo a tu novio, una pregunta tan incómoda? Por suerte, Blaine presentía acerca de lo que Kurt tenía curiosidad y levantó la mano.

"Kurt, te explicaré mi larga historia, si me cuentas algunas de las tuyas," le sonrió y alargó su mano para tomar la de Kurt y frotó su pulgar con los nudillos de Kurt. "Oh, y pide lo que quieras," dijo señalando el menú con su otra mano.

Los ojos de Kurt se agrandaron cuando vio el precio de los platillos, pero no dijo nada. Obviamente Blaine sabía lo que hacía al traerlo a éste lugar. Levantó la mirada cuando la mesera apareció en su mesa.

"¿Les puedo ofrecer algo para beber? ¿O tal vez un aperitivo?"

Kurt se encogió de hombros cuando Blaine volteó a verlo. Sólo ordeno una Coca Light mientras Blaine pedía agua, por ahora. "Entonces," Kurt empezó, cuando se fue la mesera. "¿Cuál larga historia quieres escuchar primero?"

"Oh, no lo sé," Blaine sonrió y se encogió de hombros. "Creo que ya tengo una idea de porque te transferiste a Dalton, y si no quieres hablar sobre eso, está bien. Veamos…" se frotó la barbilla, "esta Finn, tu siendo un jugador de futbol, y uhm, un gato que sabe kung fu."

Kurt sonrió y le contó la historia a Blaine de su breve participación en el equipo de futbol, solo pausando cuando la mesera regreso con su orden. Estaba muy impresionado consigo mismo de como se estaba manteniendo en control todo el tiempo, hasta ahora, especialmente porque Blaine estaba tratando de mantener el contacto físico todo el tiempo, ya fuera tomándose de la mano, o la mano de Blaine en su rodilla.

"Entonces, déjame ver si lo entendí bien…" Blaine pauso, tomando un pequeño bocado de su platillo y tragó, "¿hiciste que Finn convenciera al entrenador de que te dejara entrar al equipo, solo para probarle algo a tu papá, y resultó que eres un buen pateador?"

Kurt tosió para cubrir su sonrisa, porque, bueno. Si, todos pensaban que era un excelente pateador. La verdad era que si no hubiera _ayudado_ un poco, el balón apenas y se hubiera levantado del suelo. "Si, bueno. Fue tonto, estaba pasando por un… episodio, podría decirse. Ahí es donde entra Brittany también. Mi papá es en realidad asombroso, estoy sorprendido de que no tenga su propio canal de PFLAG o algo."

"Oh, ahora tengo que escuchar la historia de Brittany," dijo Blaine sonriendo, sus ojos brillaban contra la luz del restaurante. "Y," dijo bajando la voz, profunda y grave como nunca antes la había oído Kurt, provocándole un escalofrío en la espalda, "apuesto a que te veías _increíble_ con el uniforme de futbol."

Kurt levantó una ceja y trató de evitar el sonrojo que sabía se le había comenzado a formar en las mejillas. Dos podían jugar este juego. Tenía permitido coquetear de juego, ¿cierto? "Bueno, entonces sólo imagínate como me veía con el uniforme de porrista." Se tapó la boca con la mano para ocultar la sonrisa que se le formó cuando Blaine se atragantó al escuchar eso, casi escupiendo el agua que acababa de tomar.

"¿t-tu eras porrista también?" preguntó Blaine con los ojos bien abiertos. "Cielos, Kurt. Wow."

"Sí," sonrió Kurt. "Ese también fue un periodo corto, y tonto."

Antes de que Kurt lo supiera, ambos habían terminado de cenar y le estaban entregando la cuenta a Blaine, y Blaine le dio una tarjeta de crédito a la mesa sin siquiera pensarlo. Cuando le regresaron la tarjeta a Blaine volteó hacia Kurt expectante. "¿Te importa si vamos a caminar a algún lado? De ese modo podemos hablar sin que nos interrumpan."

El corazón de Kurt se aceleró y asintió. Estaba haciendo un buen trabajo controlándose hasta ahora, gracias al ejercicio con Finn, y esperaba que pudiera quedarse de la misma manera el resto de la noche.

El recorrido en el coche fue en silencio, aparte de la música suave que Blaine había puesto en el radio, y Kurt estaba agradecido del pequeño momento de silencio. Podía ver a Blaine por el rabillo del ojo y notar… pequeñas cosas. Como que había un pequeño cairel que se le pegaba a la frente, como Blaine parecía que se mordía el labio pensando profundamente, Kurt esperaba que estuviera pensando en porque ese look lo hacía ver muy sexy, y oh, como deseaba saber como se sentiría tener los labios de Blaine en los suyos.

Claro, Blaine lo había besado en la mejilla, dos veces. Pero Kurt quería un beso real. Un primer beso real. Se asomó por la ventanilla cuando notó que el carro se detenía y volteó hacia Blaine, sonriendo. "Lindo lugar para caminar."

Blaine le regresó la sonrisa y sacó las llaves de la ignición. "Eso pensé."

Kurt salió del coche y miró alrededor, el camino enfrente de ellos estaba iluminado por unas lámparas que hacía que el lugar se viera seguro para caminar un rato. Volteó hacia Blaine y vio que estaba frente a él, con la mano extendida. Kurt lo tomó de la mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de Blaine. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando Blaine se movió directamente frente a él, aun agarrándolo de la mano.

"Kurt, yo…" dijo Blaine, respirando hondo. Sus ojos miraron los de Kurt y con su otra mano tomó la mejilla de Kurt. "He estado esperando hacer esto toda la noche, y ayer en la noche, pero no quería esperar y hacerlo cliché y esperar hasta que te llevara a tu casa…" hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos momentáneamente, volvió a respirar hondo antes de abrirlos. "¿Puedo…puedo besarte, Kurt?"

_Oh._

_Por._

_Dios._

Kurt se alegró de que todavía estaba recargado contra el coche de Blaine porque de otra manera esta seguro de que se hubiera caído de la impresión. No podía respirar, pensar, y _oh dios_ Blaine lo iba a besar. Empezó a ver un poco de incertidumbre en los ojos de Blaine y rápidamente asintió. "S-sí." Y antes de darse cuenta, los labios de Blaine estaban en los suyos.


	12. Capitulo 11

"Hola Kurt, ¿podrías…?" Finn se detuvo frente a la puerta sosteniendo algo atrás de su espalda. "Oh, olvídalo. Hola Blaine, olvidé que ibas a venir."

Kurt rodó los ojos y golpeo su pluma contra el cuaderno. "Finn, te lo recordé en el desayuno," volteó a ver a Blaine, quien estaba sentado al pie de la cama con un libro en sus piernas, "perdónalo, no tiene modales."

Blaine sonrió y saludó a Finn. "No hay problema, ¿necesitabas algo, Finn?"

Finn se movió incómodamente y se mordió el labio. "Eh, bueno. ¿Kurt? ¿Puedes venir a mi cuarto rápido?"

"Finn, estoy ocupado, y tengo compañía," suspiró Kurt, regresando la vista a su tarea. Volvió a subir la vista cuando Finn se aclaró la garganta. "Okey, estaré ahí en seguida." Se levantó de donde estaba sentado y le sonrió a Blaine, "no tiene esperanzas, vuelvo en seguida."

"Aquí estaré," Blaine le regresó la sonrisa y empezó a borrar algo de su cuaderno.

Kurt siguió a Finn hasta su cuarto e inmediatamente tuvo una playera lanzada a la cara. Se rio y cerró la puerta tras el. "Déjame adivinar, rompiste tu playera favorita."

Finn se encogió de hombros y se sentó en su cama. "Amigo, ni siquiera sé como lo hice esta vez, solo la saqué del closet, escuché un ruido y boom, estaba rota."

Kurt desdobló la playera arrugada para inspeccionarla, y sí, tenía un feo corte. Sus ojos siguieron la línea del corte mientras se cosía lentamente y se la regresó a Finn. "¿Esa era tu emergencia? ¿Una rotura en tu playera? ¿Para qué la necesitas de todos modos?"

Finn murmuró algo que Kurt no entendió muy bien, Kurt se acercó a Finn, acercándose a su cabeza. "¿Qué? Casi no escuché eso." Preguntó Kurt.

"Dije que voy a salir con Quinn esta noche." Repitió Finn, un poco más alto esta vez.

A Kurt se le abrió la boca y se enderezó. "Bueno, eso no tomó mucho tiempo. Sabes qué, voy a regresar con Blaine, tu-tu solo has lo que quieras. Más te vale que averigües como planchar o que le pidas a tu mamá que lo haga antes de que vayas. Es un desastre, y ni se te ocurra regresar y pedírmelo. Diviértete en la noche, supongo." Se volteó para salir pero se detuvo cuando sintió la mano de Finn en su muñeca.

"Gracias hermano. ¿Estás, ya sabes…bien, con Blaine?"

Kurt se dio la vuelta y se quitó la mano de Finn de encima. "Hasta ahora, si. Como sea, se va a preguntar porque tardo tanto. Espero que sepas lo que haces, Finn."

Finn se encogió de hombros y se recostó en su cama. "Espero saberlo también."

Kurt regresó a su cuarto y le lanzó a Blaine una mirada de disculpa. "Lo siento, tenía una crisis con su atuendo." Se iba a sentar cuando de pronto Blaine lo agarró de la mano e hiso que se sentara al lado de él.

"Esta bien," sonrió Blaine y se quitó el libro de encima, poniendo su brazo alrededor de Kurt. "Se veía nervioso, ¿todo bien?"

Kurt asintió y se recargó en Blaine. "Si, esta bien." Kurt no había mentido cuando decía que Finn estaba bien, hasta ahora, con Blaine. Aun cuando Blaine lo había besado por primera vez hacia una semana, por algún milagro, había logrado controlarse y había sido capaz de concentrarse lo suficiente como para regresarle el beso.

"¿En qué estas pensando?" preguntó Blaine, moviéndose un poco para poder estar viendo a Kurt.

"Oh," dijo Kurt moviendo la cabeza y sonrojándose. Sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando vio la mano de Blaine acercarse y posarse en su mejilla. Sus ojos se movieron hacia la puerta, abierta bajo la orden de su papá –quien estaba actualmente sentado abajo- y le hubiera gustado cerrarla justo ahora. Regresó la mirada hacia Blaine, y Blaine estaba justo ahí, y, oh dios. Kurt dejó que se le cerraran los ojos cuando vio la lengua de Blaine remojar sus labios rápidamente antes de que la mano de Blaine lo acercara, presionando sus labios juntos. Y, wow.

Kurt casi se congela por un segundo porque, bueno. _Esto_ era nuevo. Esto era muy diferente que el beso corto que habían tenido afuera del coche de Blaine hace una semana. No se habían besado en todo la semana en la escuela porque, bueno. Era la escuela y habían estado un poco ocupados. Sintió los dedos de Blaine en su nuca y se dejó relajarse, abriendo muy poco sus labios y habría _jurado_ que había escuchado a Blaine gemir.

¿Qué-qué se suponía que debía de hacer con sus manos? Sus manos temblaron un poco y se acomodó poniendo una mano en su regazo, moviendo la otra al pecho de Blaine-

Tan pronto estuvo la mano de Kurt en el área general del corazón de Blaine, pudo sentir lo rápido que le latía el corazón, lo que casi lo hace sonreír, porque su corazón latía igual de rápido, pero luego lo escuchó…

_Me pregunto si Kurt piensa que soy un buen besador. _

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron de golpe y empujó un poco a Blaine, ignorando la mirada de shock de Blaine porque _mierda_ su cabeza de pronto lo estaba matando. Se recargó hacia atrás hasta que estuvo de espaldas en el piso y se cubrió los ojos con las manos y trató de bloquearse de todo, incluyendo la voz preocupada de Blaine preguntándole que rayos acababa de pasar.

Lo sabía, _sabía_ que Blaine no había dicho eso en voz alta. No había manera, ya que los labios de Blaine habían estado pegados a los suyos en ese justo momento. _Oh dios_. Este era un momento terrible para que estuviera pasando. Trató de abrir los ojos pero no pudo, simplemente dolía demasiado. Su cabeza se sentía como si le fuera a _explotar_. Sintió que Blaine le tocaba el hombro, y no podía escuchar que Blaine estaba al borde de lágrimas. _Mierda_, no se suponía que esto pasara.

"Kurt, por favor, dime que está pasando," susurró Blaine.

"Papá," gruñó Kurt, y auch, eso dolió. "Por favor, trae a mi papá." Escuchó como Blaine se paraba apresuradamente y corría escaleras abajo. Bueno, _esto_ iba a ser vergonzoso. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar que de algún modo había descubierto una nueva habilidad mientras besaba a su novio?

"Kurt, ¿qué pasó?"

Kurt sintió que su papá se ponía de rodillas junto a él pero no podía moverse, dolía demasiado. Solo gruñó y trató de mover la cabeza, pero oh por dios, fue un error, sintió que su estómago se revolvía.

"Sr. Hummel, sólo estábamos… eh, bueno. Él solo de repente se hiso para atrás y se cubrió los ojos y…"

Kurt escuchó que su papá se ponía de pie. "Él tiene migrañas muy fuertes y repentinas. Creo que sería mejor si te vas a tu casa, ahora. Haré que te llame cuando empiece a sentirse mejor. Aunque podría ser hasta en un día o dos."

"O-okey. Bueno," Kurt escuchó a Blaine moverse alrededor, recogiendo sus libros, haciendo _demasiado_ ruido, pero no podía ni siquiera decir nada. Quería confortar a Blaine, decirle que todo estaba bien, que no era su culpa, pero nada le servía ahora. Sintió que alguien se arrodillaba junto a él y cuando sintió unos labios en su frente, estiró la mano hacia el pecho de Blaine, solo para checar.

_Porfavornomeodies porfavornomeodies_

Un intenso dolor se disparó en su cabeza de nuevo y retiró la mano con un gemido, regresando la mano a su frente para taparse los ojos.

"Bueno, adiós, Kurt," susurró Blaine y se paró para irse.

Kurt escuchó que Blaine salía de su habitación y trató de moverse, pero cielos esos dolía.

"Espera, traeré a Finn para que te suba a tu cama, creo que tendrás un par de horas difíciles." Dijo Burt suavemente.

Pronto sintió que dos fuertes brazos lo levantaban y lo depositaban suavemente en su cama, y tan solo ese movimiento hiso que sintiera que se le revolvía el estómago. Pasó saliva fuertemente para tratar de quitarse las náuseas, y trató de encontrar una posición cómoda pero solo causó que le doliera la cabeza más de lo que ya le dolía.

* * *

><p>Cuando Kurt se despertó, trató de moverse pero chocó contra algo. Puso sus manos en sus ojos, frotándolos para aclarar su vista y vio a Finn sentado ahí, viéndolo con la mayor preocupación con que lo había visto hasta ahora. "Finn, ¿qué diantres estás haciendo en mi cama?"<p>

"Eh, bueno. Tu papá dijo que necesitaba que alguien estuviera al pendiente de ti hasta que te despertaras, así que aquí estoy." Dijo Finn encogiéndose de hombros.

Kurt se levantó hasta estar recargado en los codos, gruñendo un poco cuando sintió el repentino dolor de cabeza que le había provocado el moverse. "¿Así que decidiste que mi cama era el mejor lugar para estar?"

"Quería estar justo aquí en caso de que necesitaras algo," dijo Finn, recogiendo su playera. "Estabas muy, muy mal amigo."

De repente el recuerdo de todo lo que había pasado le regresó a Kurt y se le agrandaron los ojos. "Finn, trae a mi papá, _ahora_."

Finn se rio y se bajó de la cama. "Si, dijo que probablemente ibas a querer hablar con él justo cuando te despertaras. Oh, y tal vez quieras hablarle o mandarle un mensaje a Blaine. Se veía un poco… aterrado cuando se fue."

Kurt se dejó caer contra la cama y suspiró. No podía creerlo. De todas las cosas. _¡De todas las cosas! _Y, enserio. Por qué ahora, por qué en ese momento. Tenía que aterrar a su novio. Si es que aún tenía novio. Probablemente lo había asustado demasiado. Volteó alrededor y vio su teléfono en su lugar de siempre en su escritorio, así que lo envió hacia su mano abierta. Prefirió mandar un mensaje porque estaba nervioso de escuchar la voz de Blaine, solo en caso de que Blaine ya no quisiera tener nada que ver con él.

_Perdón por lo de antes. Las migrañas pueden salirse realmente de control. No tenía la intención de asustarte. ¿Te encuentras bien? _

Puso su celular en la cama cuando su papá entró a su cuarto, por suerte sin Finn. Se movió para sentarse contra la cabecera y se cruzó de brazos. "Entonces, ¿puedes decirme cuando planeabas decirme que casualmente iba a aprender a leer mentes?"

Los ojos de Burt se agrandaron y se sentó en la silla junto al escritorio de Kurt. "Oh, entonces eso fue lo que pasó. Hmm. Bueno, primero, sabes que no hablamos de lo que va a pasar…"

"Papá, esto es una gran cosa"

Burt levantó la mano. "Segundo, no pensé que esta habilidad se presentaría tan pronto."

Kurt frunció las cejas, confundido. "¿A qué te refieres con tan pronto?"

Burt suspiró y se frotó la nuca. "Mira, Kurt. Estabas tocando a Blaine cuando pasó, supongo."

Kurt se ruborizó y asintió. "Si, yo eh," tosió y sus mirada se fue a su celular cuando éste empezó a sonar.

_¿Qué si estoy bien? ¡Yo estoy bien! ¿TU estas bien? ¡He estado muy preocupado!_

Kurt sonrió y miró a su papá, quien le hiso señas para que continuara con el teléfono, así que contesto el mensaje de Blaine.

_Ya me siento mejor. Siento que hubieras tenido que ver eso. _

"Kurt," suspiró Burt. "Por ahora, evita tocar a Blaine donde lo hayas tocado. Es muy pronto para que estés empezando con esto."

Kurt movió la cabeza, mas confundido aún. Chasqueó un dedo, encendiéndolo, solo por tener algo que hacer. "¿A que te refieres con que es muy pronto, papá? Nunca antes no me haz querido explicar las cosas cuando se trata de mis habilidades."

"No fuego en la casa." Dijo Burt firmemente y negando con la cabeza. Posó sus manos en su regazo y se levantó de la silla. "Solo, confía en mi, hijo."

Kurt suspiró y movió la mano, apagando el fuego. "Papá, así que me estas diciendo que no me acerque al corazón de Blaine, -ahí fue, por cierto, donde lo toqué- para que no le lea la mente, lo cual, me provoca el peor dolor de cabeza que haya sentido jamás. Y, ¿va a pasar eso cada vez? ¿Se supone que me abstenga de tocar a alguien en el pecho?"

Burt se frotó la cabeza y se volvió a sentar, suspirando. "No hijo. Sólo va a pasar con Blaine, al principio. Eso es," respiró hondo, "eso es por lo que estoy sorprendido de que sucediera tan pronto. Y, los dolores de cabeza no serán tan malos después de la primera vez, y después de un tiempo, ya no te dolerá. Tu cabeza simplemente se acostumbrará al efecto."

Kurt se pasó la mano por el pelo, frustrado. "Papá, no estas teniendo sentido. Solo dime lo que está pasando. Dime todo." Sus ojos se posaron en su teléfono cuando volvió a sonar.

_Solo me alegro de escuchar que estás bien. ¿Nos podemos ver para tomar café mañana si te sientes bien? _

"Okey," dijo Burt después de una larga pausa. Se paró y movió la cabeza. "Vuelvo enseguida."

Kurt vio a su papá salir de su cuarto, extremadamente confundido. La cabeza aún le dolía lo suficiente como para molestarlo, y todo lo que le estaba diciendo su papá solo lo estaba haciendo peor. Levantó la vista cuando regresó su papá, cogiendo un sobre. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Esto," dijo Burt, soltando un largo respiro, "tu madre lo escribió hace mucho tiempo, y no pensé que tendría que dártelo en un largo tiempo. Pero, aparentemente encontraste… bueno. Solo dejaré que lo leas." Soltó el sobre en la cama de Kurt y suspiró. "Kurt, solo… solo léelo, y no te preocupes mucho al respecto, ¿okey? Te dejaré para que lo leas."

Kurt observó a su papá salir de su cuarto y miró el sobre en su cama por un momento, antes de ver hacia la puerta y cerrarla. Alcanzó el sobre con una mano temblorosa y respiró hondo antes de abrirlo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando vio su letra.

_Mi queridísimo Kurt: _

_Si estás leyendo esto, adivino que has encontrado la habilidad para leerle el pensamiento a alguien. Aunque no de cualquier persona. Alguien muy especial. Empieza con un rose. (Su pecho cerca de su corazón, su cabeza, su mano) y sí, duele bebé. Pero el dolor se va, lo prometo. _

_Con quien quiere que estés compartiendo esta conexión, hijo, es con alguien con quien sin duda estarás por un largo tiempo, ya que te ha importado por algún rato. Estoy muy feliz por ti, bebé. Ya aprenderás a controlarlo, justo como todo lo demás. Pronto no necesitarás tocarlo, y serás capaz de hacerlo con otras personas también. Siempre empieza con tu primer amor, querido. _

_No dejes que esta habilidad te controle, hijo. Yo casi nunca lo usaba después de haber aprendido a controlarlo. _

_Con todo mi amor,_

_Mamá_


	13. Capitulo 12

Kurt estaba…distraído, por no decir otra cosa. Estaba sentado en el sillón al lado de Nick, esperando que la práctica empezara, y no se podía concentrar en nada. No había podido de hacerlo desde el sábado. No había visto a Blaine para el café ayer; en vez de eso había estado todo el día en el taller de su papá, bajo un coche que tenía tantos problemas que seguramente ya no podría arreglarse. Pero, Kurt necesitaba el aceite y la distracción que le brindaba el coche para concentrarse en algo que no fuera la carta de su mamá.

No estaba tratando de evitar a Blaine. Era solo que la pura idea de Blaine lo hacía perder cualquier pensamiento coherente y eso no era prometedor.

Siempre empieza con tu primer amor, querido.

Las palabras de su mamá se habían grabado en su mente y no se las podía sacar. ¿Su primer amor?

Kurt no pude terminar de pensar porque Blaine había escogido ese justo momento para entrar al salón, lanzando papeles por todos lados y…

Oh yeah, oh yeah, so scared of breakin' it that you won't let it bend…

Kurt resopló y trató de cantar con los demás su parte de la canción pero simplemente no se podía concentrar. Aun cuando Blaine lo agarró por los hombros y lo llevó hacia el pasillo aun cantando, fingió una sonrisa y trató de actuar como si nada pasara, pero en realidad, estaba casi aterrado.

¿Amar?

¿A Blaine?

El sonido de un golpe lo sacó de su trance y vio como la masa de los Warblers, que aun cantaban golpeaban las bancas al ritmo de la canción y Kurt pensó por un momento que sería lo que pensarían si de repente las mesas salieran volando hacia el pasillo. Tan lo menos eso lo ayudaría a concentrarse por un segundo.

Sabía que no amaba a Blaine. No podía… no tan pronto por lo menos. Se recargó en una pared y vio como Blaine terminaba la canción suspirando. Blaine era tan hermoso y despreocupado cuando cantaba. Kurt definitivamente podía amar a Blaine, lo sabía.

Y eso era lo que lo tenía tan… distraído. Se sentía al borde de perder el control, batallaba por contenerse, especialmente alrededor de Blaine. Blaine lo había visto entre clases, y en el almuerzo, y Kurt estaba tan ansioso al momento de la práctica que sentía que estaba a punto de reventar.

Una cosa era darte cuenta de que podías leer mentes.

Pero era completamente diferente el enterarse de que lo aprendería con una persona. Su primer amor.

Y para Kurt, aparentemente esa persona era Blaine.

Kurt necesitaba llegar a casa, antes de que perdiera el control de todo. Se estaba desvaneciendo, y rápido. Escuchó que Blaine gritó algo de un acerca de un número para comenzar, pero todo sonaba apagado y muy lejano. Empezó a caminar por el pasillo y se detuvo cuando sintió una mano en su hombro –se volteó rápidamente y parpadeó cuando vio a Blaine.

"Hola, ¿a dónde vas? ¿Te sientes bien?" Preguntó Blaine, preocupación en sus ojos.

Kurt se aclaró la garganta y negó con la cabeza, "No, uh," sus ojos se posaron en el pecho de Blaine y tuvo que forzarse a sí mismo de no acercarse y tocarlo, sentía como se le calentaban las manos, lo estaba perdiendo. Volteó a ver a Blaine con los ojos frenéticos. "Me tengo que ir a casa. Migraña."

"¿Todavía?" Blaine se acercó y con cuidado puso sus dedos en la frente de Kurt, y Kurt no pude evitar apoyarse en la caricia. Blaine no sabía lo difícil que era esta situación para Kurt. "Déjame ir por mis cosas, yo te llevo a casa. No puedes manejar así…te ves como si te fueras a desmayar."

Bueno, Kurt no podía negarle eso a Blaine, pero su corazón se aceleró al imaginarse como sería el camino a casa con Blaine estando él de este modo. Claro, probablemente no hubiera manejado físicamente pero lo hubiera _hecho_. Sus manos aún se sentían calientes y eso en verdad lo estaba preocupando porque ya había estado controlando su habilidad del fuego por un tiempo y el hecho de que no lo pudiera controlar justo ahora empeoraba las cosas.

Subió la mirada cuando Blaine apareció de nuevo frente a él, su mochila en un hombro y preocupación escrita en su rostro. "Yo…si, ¿en mi coche?"

Blaine meneó la cabeza y envolvió a Kurt con sus hombros, acercándolo. "Estarás bien. Vámonos."

Kurt sacudió sus muñecas, tratando de que se esfumara el calor que se estaba formando en su mano y respiró hondo mientras Blaine lo guiaba por el estacionamiento. No se había sentido así en años y era agotador. Y ahora, teniendo a Blaine llevándolo a casa, sabía que se tendría que contener en su casa también.

De otro modo Blaine se enteraría.

Y Kurt no estaba listo para eso.

* * *

><p>Kurt apenas y notó el camino a su casa, dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Blaine mientras Blaine lo ayudaba a salir del coche. Su corazón se aceleró un poco cuando sintió los labios de Blaine en su frente mientras caminaban hacia la casa.<p>

Si en realidad fuera solo una migraña, lo habría podido controlar. Pero esto era diferente, se estaba apoderando de todo, y todo, absolutamente todo se estaba saliendo de control. Era agotador.

Aun era muy temprano para que estuviera alguien en la casa. Batalló un poco para sacar sus llaves de su bolsillo, pero cuando lo logró se las dio a Blaine, dejando que él abriera para que los dos pudieran pasar.

"¿Quieres que te lleve a tu cuarto?" susurró Blaine. "¿Necesitas alguna medicina?"

"No, solo arriba." Kurt asintió y casi deseo que le pudiera explicar lo que estaba pasando a Blaine, para poder hacer _algo_. Pero, pensó, mientras se acostaba en su cama, tal vez ya había pasado el punto en que podía perder el control, ya que sus manos habían regresado a la normalidad. Necesitaba dormir. Sintió que Blaine le daba un empujoncito y volteó la cabeza hacia él, aunque apenas y podía abrir los ojos.

"Necesitas tan lo menos quitarte el saco, cariño," dijo Blaine suavemente.

"Mm, sí." Asintió Kurt y se trató de sentar. Sintió que la cama se hundía un poco cuando Blaine se arrodilló a su lado en el colchón y lo ayudaba a sentarse. Ni si quiera se alarmó cuando Blaine le desabrochó el saco por el, y le ayudó a quitárselo. Blaine era así de asombroso. Se volvió a recostar en las almohadas y susurró "quédate" cuando Blaine comenzó a bajarse de la cama.

"Eso planeaba hacer, deja solo cuelgo tu saco y me quito los zapatos y el saco."

Está bien, bueno. Si Blaine quería ser perfecto, entonces Kurt no lo iba a detener. Sintió cuando Blaine empezó a quitarse los zapatos y tuvo que sonreír. "Gracias, Blaine," dijo suavemente.

"Oye, ¿qué tipo de novio sería si no te cuidara cuando te sientes tan mal?" dijo Blaine suavemente, yéndose al otro lado de la cama. "¿Quieres que me siente junto a ti?"

Kurt asintió, y se acomodó bajo el brazo derecho de Blaine, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho después de que Blaine se acomodó junto a él. Antes de poder detenerse, puso su brazo sobre el pecho de Blaine, justo sobre su corazón.

_Dios, si no tengo cuidado voy a caer duro por él, y rápido. Wow, espero que no sienta lo rápido que esta latiendo mi corazón. ¡No se siente bien! _

Kurt se mordió el labio para detener la sonrisa que se le estaba formando y lentamente movió su mano, haciendo una mueca cuando sintió un dolor que le perforaba el cráneo. No era tan malo como la última vez, afortunadamente. Sintió que Blaine se le acercaba y le daba un beso en el cabello y suspiraba contento.

"Me quedaré aquí hasta que tu papá o Carole lleguen, ¿está bien?" susurró Blaine en el cabello de Kurt.

Kurt asintió y dejó que el cansancio le llegara plenamente. Quedo profundamente dormido en el pecho de Blaine.

* * *

><p>Kurt despertó sintiéndose completamente mejor, y completamente confundido. Estiró su brazo del otro lado de la cama y estaba vacía. Gruñendo, se levantó, parpadeando rápidamente para tratar de enfocar la vista.<p>

Ahí estaba Blaine, en su escritorio, vestido con los pants de Dalton y con, pasó saliva rápidamente Kurt, una playera de Dalton muy ajustada, escribiendo en su laptop. "¿Blaine?"

Blaine levantó la vista de su computadora y sonrió. "Oh, estas despierto, bien. Comenzaba a pensar que ibas a dormir hasta mañana."

Kurt parpadeó de nuevo sin dejar de poder mirar el torso de Blaine. "¿Por qué estas…?" señaló sin poder hacer nada mejor. Porque, wow.

"Oh, hablé con tu papá cuando llegó, me voy a quedar a dormir aquí ya que dejaste tu coche en la escuela, así te puedo llevar mañana en la mañana," Blaine cerró su laptop y se levantó de la silla del escritorio. Se acercó a la cama y estiró la mano para pasar sus dedos por la frente de Kurt. "¿Ya te sientes mejor? Te ves mejor."

"Si, yo… lo siento," dijo Kurt encogiéndose de hombros. "No soy así normalmente. Ya debería estar bien."

Blaine se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el borde de la cama. "A mi también me dan migrañas a veces, aunque definitivamente no tan mal como a ti, pero sé que es lo peor. ¿Quieres algo de cenar? Estabas dormido durante la cena."

Kurt negó con la cabeza y se vio a si mismo. "Oh dios," gruño, "dormí en el uniforme."

"Si, bueno," dijo Blaine riendo y acercándose a tomar la mano de Kurt. "No creo que estemos en la etapa donde te puedo cambiar la ropa. Estabas muy cansado."

Kurt se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza. "Si, me iré a cambiar." Se bajó de la cama, aun sosteniendo la mano de Blaine y levantó una ceja cuando Blaine lo jaló entre sus piernas, golpeando sus propias piernas con el borde de la cama. Kurt soltó la mano de Blaine cuando Blaine lo abrazó y Kurt puso sus brazos en sobre los hombros de Blaine.

"Me alegra que ya te sientas mejor," dijo Blaine cariñosamente, viendo a Kurt a los ojos.

Kurt movió la cabeza un poco y por la primera vez, notó que la puerta estaba cerrada y volvió a voltear hacia Blaine, sus cejas fruncidas en confusión. "¿Cómo lograste que mi papá estuviera de acuerdo con eso?"

Blaine se encogió de hombros. "Me dijo que lo hiciera después de que le dije que tenías una migraña de nuevo, para que pudieras dormir. Pareció entender que no te sintieras bien."

Kurt asintió, y si, si Blaine le dijo a su papá sobre la migraña entonces sabía que su papá sabía que no era solo una migraña. Los pulgares de Blaine comenzaron a moverse en círculos en la parte baja de su espalda, y eso comenzó a mandarle escalofríos a Kurt. Comenzó a jugar con el cabello de atrás de la cabeza de Blaine, que estaba perdiendo el gel, y Kurt se lamió los labios.

"Kurt yo…"

Kurt solo se hizo para adelante y presionó sus labios contra los de Blaine, logrando un sonido de sorpresa por parte de Blaine. Blaine se recuperó rápidamente, agarrando con más firmeza a Kurt, y moviendo sus labios junto con los de Kurt. Kurt jadeó cuando sintió la lengua de Blaine en sus labios y dejó que su propia lengua saliera hasta la de Blaine. Blaine gimió y Kurt se sintió mareado después de un rato, así que tuvo que separarse y juntó su frente con la de Blaine, corto de aliento.

"Wow," dijo Blaine suavemente.

"Si, yo diría eso," sonrió Kurt y se separó. "Ahora en realidad me voy a ir a cambiar." Se lamió los labios y no se perdió como los ojos de Blaine se posaron inmediatamente en sus labios, y oh si, Blaine había disfrutado ese beso tanto como él. No estaba seguro de donde había venido esta nueva confianza que sentía pero se alegraba de estar en control de nuevo. Rápidamente agarró algo que le sirviera para dormir y se fue al baño.

Después de haberse cambiado, regresó al cuarto encontrando a Blaine sentado todavía en el mismo lado de la cama. "Entonces, ¿dónde te dijo mi papá que durmieras?"

Blaine se rio y se levantó de la cama. "De hecho, dijo que podía dormir en el colchón inflable aquí en tu cuarto, estaba muy preocupado por tu bienestar, pero," Blaine pausó y se rascó el cuello por atrás, "si no estás cómodo con eso, entonces puedo dormir en el sillón de abajo, esta bien."

Wow, ¿qué le había picado a su papá? "No, uh. Está bien, te puedes quedar aquí," dijo Kurt, sintiéndose sorpresivamente cómodo con la idea, aun cuando su relación era tan nueva habían sido amigos desde antes.

"Bueno, okey." Blaine asintió y miró alrededor, un poco perdido.

Kurt vio de nuevo el atuendo de Blaine y tuvo morderse el labio para suprimir un gemido porque oh por dios, Blaine se veía increíblemente sexy en pants. "¿Qué, casualmente tenías un cambio de ropa?"

"Oh," dijo Blaine encogiéndose de hombros, viéndose a si mismo. "Siempre tengo esto en mi coche en caso de que me quede en casa de Wes o David." Levantó la vista y sonrió. "Aunque no me quedo en sus cuartos ni me beso con ellos."

Cielos, ¿podría ser algo más lindo? Kurt movió la cabeza, caminando hasta donde estaba Blaine parado y levantó sus brazos para ponerlos en los hombros de Blaine. "Bueno, me alegro de escuchar eso." Se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Blaine, alejándose antes de que se pusiera más intenso. Le encantaba como los ojos de Blaine se cerraban aun con el beso más pequeño.

"Entonces," dijo Blaine aclarándose la garganta, levantando la vista hasta ver a Kurt a los ojos. "¿Debo inspeccionar la casa hasta encontrar el colchón inflable o me dices donde está?"

Kurt rodó los ojos y dejó caer sus brazos sobre los hombros de Blaine, dándole un apretón a las manos de Blaine. "No, yo voy por el, y por unas sábanas. Si quieres podemos ver una película o algo, escógela," dijo señalando un mueble. No podía creer como… todo se sentía diferente ahora estando con Blaine. No es que se fuera a quejar, pero aun así. Había pasado de estar a punto de perder el control a estar seguro y en control total, aun cuando se besaban.

Se podía acostumbrar a esto.


	14. Capitulo 13

Definitivamente había algo entre su papá y Carole, Kurt lo sabía. A Finn nunca, nunca lo dejaban tener la puerta cerrada cuando Rachel o Quinn venían y –no que el tema saliera, porque los dos eran mojigatos- pero a ellas _nunca_ las dejarían dormir en su cuarto. Claro, Puck y Mike dormían en el cuarto de Finn, pero, eso obviamente estaba bien. Kurt muchas veces se quedaba a dormir en el cuarto de Rachel y Mercedes, pero Blaine… ¿en su cuarto?

Seguramente su papá se había vuelto loco.

Entonces, hizo una pequeña desviación de coger el colchón de aire para encontrar a su papá. Solo para asegurarse de que Blaine lo había escuchado bien. Él no estaba en la sala de estar, lo cual solo significaba una cosa, estaba en el garaje. –Kurt suspiró.

Ese era su lugar de pensar.

Genial.

Empujó la puerta al garaje para abrirla y no se sorprendió para nada al ver a su papá agachado sobre el capó del coche de Blaine. "¿Cómo se ve el coche de Blaine, papá?" sonrió cerrando la puerta tras él.

"Un coche muy lujoso para un chico de preparatoria," dijo Burt, su voz apagada por estar bajo el capó.

Kurt hizo un sonido afirmativo, era consciente de eso. Él aun no estaba seguro de como o porque, pero era muy obvio que Blaine tenía dinero. Se acercó hasta el coche y se recargó en el costado. "¿Te importaría decirme qué tienes en la mente, papá?"

Burt suspiró, y se frotó la parte de atrás de la mano contra su frente. "¿Cómo te sientes? Blaine dijo que estabas muy mal por la migraña," movió la cabeza de lado hacia Kurt, "sé que no tuviste una migraña, hijo."

"No, no la tuve," suspiró Kurt. No podía mentirle a su papá sobre esto porque era muy obvio lo que había pasado. "Me siento bien ahora. Yo solo… la carta de mamá me agarró desprevenido y casi pierdo el control hoy. Cerca de Blaine."

Burt levantó una ceja y volvió a fijar la vista en el motor del coche de Blaine. "Algo como eso no va a ser fácil para ti, Kurt. Lo sé. Por eso es que voy a confiar en ti y en tu juicio sobre tu relación con él. Le dije que se podía quedar arriba contigo, pero no hagas que me arrepienta de esa decisión."

Kurt rodó los ojos. "Papá, solo hemos estado saliendo por un par de semanas."

"Entiendo eso, también entiendo que te acaban de revelar algo de gran impacto, y lo vas a necesitar para que te ayude a entender todo," dijo Burt, y se alejó del coche, enderezándose. Cerró el capó del coche y miró a Kurt, "No puedo decir que esté exactamente…feliz sobre esto, porque los dos son muy jóvenes-"

"Papá," interrumpió Kurt, levantando la mano. "Sabes lo que decía la carta de mamá, ¿cierto?"

Burt respiró hondo y asintió. "Sí, si. Lo sé."

Kurt se frotó la nuca y empezó a girar una llave inglesa justo enfrente de él. "Voy a tener que decirle, ¿cierto?"

"Hijo," dijo Burt, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Kurt, "Te he dicho que es una opción personal, y lo es. Tu eres el único que puede decidir eso."

Antes de que Kurt pudiera contestar, la puerta se abrió –él inmediatamente detuvo la llave inglesa y la cogió con su mano- y Finn asomó la cabeza.

"Oye, te aviso, Blaine te está buscando, así que supuse que te avisaría para que tuvieras tiempo de, ya sabes, parar lo que probablemente estuvieras haciendo."

Kurt le sonrió a Finn y se levantó del coche. "Gracias. Debería entrar, de todos modos," se volteó hacia Burt. "Gracias papá."

Burt asintió y fue a secarse la frente con una toalla. "Es verdad lo que dije, no me hagas lamentar mi decisión."

Kurt solo ignoró a su papá y siguió a Finn hasta la casa. Tan pronto estuvieron en la cocina, soltó un chillido cuando Finn de repente lo levantó y lo lanzó a su hombro. "¿Qué diantres Finn? ¡Bájame ahora!"

Finn solo se rio y negó con la cabeza. "No, hermano. Ahora, ¿Qué es eso de que Blaine se quedará en tu cuarto? Lo ayudé a encontrar el colchón inflable."

Kurt apretó los labios y trató de no hacer nada drástico que podría romper fácilmente el control que Finn tenía sobre él. "Finn, bájame. Yo…yo te lo explicaré todo después, ¿okey?"

Finn, por ser tanto como lo era a veces, parecía entender el tono de Kurt muy rápido en estos días. "Oh… ¡oh! Okey, genial, amigo. Espero que sea algo asombroso." Empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras, aun sosteniendo a Kurt sobre su hombro.

"Finn, no vas a –enserio, bájame ¡ahora!"

"¿Todo bien?"

Kurt torció el cuello alrededor del cuerpo de Finn para ver a Blaine parado en lo alto de las escaleras con una expresión de asombro y confusión. "Mi hermano," señaló a Finn tan bien como pudo al estar boca abajo, "no tiene ningún concepto acerca del espacio personal." Acentúo las últimas palabras dándole pequeños golpes a Finn.

"Sólo te ayudo en tu estado de enfermo, hermano," dijo Finn sonriendo y subió a Kurt por las escaleras. Le dio un golpecito amistoso a Blaine e, ignorando las protestas de Kurt, llevó a Kurt hasta su cuarto y lo soltó sin cuidado en la cama.

Kurt volteó hacia Finn. "Tú, yo, el jardín, mañana. Vas a perder."

Finn volteó rápidamente hacia Blaine, quien aún parecía un poco confundido, luego de vuelta a Kurt. "Okey," tosió, y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación, "buenas noches, chicos." Kurt no dijo nada cuando Finn tomó el pomo de la puerta y cerró la puerta, sólo por hábito. Finn probablemente no había notado lo que acababa de hacer.

Blaine observó como Finn salía del cuarto y le dio a Kurt una mirada de incredulidad. "¿Qué fue todo eso?"

Kurt negó con la cabeza y se empujó asimismo para estar sentado contra la cabecera. "Nada, Finn solo estaba siendo…bueno, Finn." Señaló el espacio vacío que había en la cama junto a él, "¿Te me unes acá arriba mientras vemos una película?"

Blaine aún parecía un poco confundido por lo que acababa de pasar y meneó la cabeza rápidamente para recobrar la compostura. "Oh, si. ¿Rent está bien?"

"Sí," Kurt sonrió. Su novio perfecto escogió la película perfecta que lo haría derretirse en sus brazos, y tal vez llorar un poco al final.

Blaine asintió, se movió hacia el DVD, lo puso y se subió a la cama. "Estaba muy preocupado por ti hoy," dijo suavemente, sus ojos suaves, mientras se recargaba en la cabecera y se volteaba hacia Kurt.

Kurt movió la cabeza para recargarse en el hombro de Blaine. No se molestó en prender la televisión aun. Cogió la mano más cercana de Blaine y entrelazo los dedos dándole un apretón de manos. "Estoy bien ahora. Lo siento por Finn," rodó los ojos.

"No te preocupes. Ustedes dos definitivamente son cercanos," dijo Blaine, dándole un beso a Kurt en la frente. "Nunca me contaste esa historia."

Kurt se ruborizo un poco al recordarlo, deslizó un poco la cabeza para que estuviera recargado en el regazo de Blaine y levantó la vista hacia su novio. "¿Estás seguro de que mejor quieres escuchar esto? Podemos mejor poner la película." Esta no era exactamente la mejor historia para contarle a tu nuevo novio. Tal vez le diría la versión corta y si le parecía bien después le contaba las partes vergonzosas. Mucho después.

Blaine se encogió de hombros y empezó a jugar con el cabello de Kurt, algo que Kurt no hubiera permitido si fuera alguien más. "Me gusta escuchar tus historias, me gusta aprender cosas nuevas de ti. Sé que solo hemos estado… juntos por unas semanas pero yo," se mordió el labio –lo cual Kurt pensó que era súper sexy- "En verdad me importas, Kurt."

Oh, si solo Blaine supiera, Kurt sonrió. "A mí también. Bueno, Finn y yo no éramos exactamente…amigos antes de que todo esto pasara con nuestros papás. Él se unió a los New Directions casi desde el principio cuando Shue llegó a hacerse cargo…" Kurt continuó la historia, dejando fuera la parte donde quería a Finn, decidiendo que Blaine no necesitaba saber ese pequeño detalle.

Blaine sonrió para abajo hacia Kurt y empezó a hacerle masaje en la cabeza con una mano. "¿Finn te cantó en la boda de tus papás? Eso es increíble. Eso hace en parte olvidar todas las cosas feas de antes, ahora no siento que tengo que ir a golpearlo. Aunque ustedes dos parece que olvidaron eso hace mucho."

"Si," dijo Kurt, y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran. "Eres muy bueno en eso." Suspiró cuando las manos de Blaine danzaron atrás de su oreja, aplicando muy poca fuerza que hacia que se sintiera muy bien.

"Aquí" susurró Blaine, poniendo las manos bajo los hombros de Kurt y empujándolo hacia arriba. Tiró del torso de Kurt hasta que éste estaba sentado entre sus piernas. "También soy muy bueno en masajes de espalda, y probablemente te estén dando migrañas por todo el estrés de Dalton, así que déjame ayudarte a relajare un poco."

La barbilla de Kurt inmediatamente tocó su pecho cuando las manos de Blaine empezaron a amasarle los hombros y soltó un pequeño gemido. "Tendré que mantenerte," suspiró.

Blaine se rio atrás de él. "Bueno, no me importaría mucho."

Kurt dejó caer sus manos en las piernas de Blaine e hizo su cabeza para atrás lentamente mientras Blaine continuaba trabajando con sus hombros. Sintió que los dedos de Blaine le bajaban un poco la camisa y soltó un gemido cuando sintió que los labios de Blaine le tocaban la parte de atrás del cuello.

"¿Está esto bien?" Susurró Blaine, con los labios aún pegados al cuello de Kurt, el movimiento mandando escalofríos a lo largo de la espalda de Kurt.

Kurt asintió y apretó un poco más las piernas de Blaine. Blaine continuó dándole pequeños besos por el área del cuello y Kurt se dejó caer, cayendo en el hombro de Blaine. Soltó un pequeño suspiró cuando Blaine empezó a besarlo en donde tenía el pulso. Subió una mano hasta el cachete de Blaine, y volteó la cabeza para poder darle un beso a Blaine en los labios, necesitando más. El beso empezó lento, Kurt dejó los ojos cerrados y mantuvo sus labios pegados a los de Blaine.

No sabía que era –si era por la conexión que sabía que tenía con Blaine, o los sentimientos que sentía por Blaine y que por fin los podía demostrar, o el control que por fin sentía después del desastroso día que había tenido- pero Kurt sintió una necesidad de Blaine en ese momento. No estaba seguro de como o si debería de actuar en ello porque su relación aún era reciente, pero oh por dios, Blaine era un excelente besador y lo estaba volviendo loco.

"Blaine, yo," dijo Kurt, separándose. "¿Me puedo voltear? ¿O eso sería avanzar muy rápido?"

Blaine abrió la boca como si fuera a contestar, pero pausó por un segundo y Kurt deseó por un momento poder acercarse y tocarle el pecho a Blaine, pero ahora no era el mejor momento para que se provocara un dolor de cabeza. Estaba preocupado de que hubiera apresurado las cosas cuando Blaine asintió. "S-sí, eso estaría bien."

Kurt lentamente se dio la vuelta, acomodándose para estar de rodillas, y puso una rodilla en cada lado de la pierna de Blaine. Podía sentir su propio corazón palpitar contra su pecho, y como el ritmo se aceleró cuando Blaine le puso un brazo en la espalda, acercándolo. Puso una mano detrás del cuello de Blaine y otra en la cabecera para recargarse antes de acercarse poner sus labios sobre los de Blaine.

Este beso se sintió como fuegos artificiales. El lento movimiento de sus labios juntos, inhalando el olor de la colonia de Blaine, y todo de Blaine. Kurt movió su cuerpo un poco un poco más para arriba, tratando de acercarse más a Blaine y entrelazó sus dedos en el pelo de Blaine. Sintió las manos de Blaine en su camisa mientras sus labios se movían en sincronía un poco más rápido, y oh, estaba la lengua de Blaine de nuevo, lamiendo sus labios. Kurt dejó salir un gemido cuando su lengua se encontró con la de Blaine, lo cual le debió de haber gustado porque sintió las caderas de Blaine moverse – y eso causó que ambos se congelaran.

Oh.

Kurt fue el primero en alejarse y tragó saliva, fuerte. Soltó la cabecera y frotó su mano por su cara, "tal vez deberíamos ir más despacio," dijo suavemente, sin poder dejar de mirar los labios amoratados de Blaine. Había algo muy atractivo en saber que él había sido quien lo había causado.

Blaine asintió y lentamente quitó sus manos de la cintura de Kurt. "Si, buena idea."

"Yo eh," empezó Kurt y movió una pierna para que no estuviera pegada a la de Blaine, "empezaré la película ahora, ¿qué te parece?"

Los ojos de Blaine se posaron en el reloj despertador y frunció las cejas. "Tal vez debería empezar a acomodar el colchón inflable; no me había dado cuenta lo tarde que se está haciendo."

"Okey," asintió Kurt. Se bajó de la cama y caminó al closet para sacar un set de sábanas. "Puedes usar estas," dijo volteándose hacia Blaine. "Enseguida regreso, mientras puedes acomodar eso," soltó el set de sábanas en su cama y fue al baño. Después de cerrar la puerta tras él, esperó a escuchar el sonido del colchón inflándose. Tan pronto lo escuchó, mandó cada objeto –cepillo de dientes, champús, acondicionadores, hidratantes y demás- volando alrededor en un círculo.

Necesitaba calmarse.

Mierda.

No iría más lejos que eso, claro que no. Pero, wow. Ese beso… Kurt estaba asombrado de lo bien que se sentía, y si, ambos se habían excitado –eso tenía que suceder- pero Kurt supo, con ese beso, que la carta de su mamá estaba en lo cierto.

Estaba empezando a amar a Blaine.


	15. Capitulo 14

Kurt sentía que estaba enterrado en tarea. Y casi estaba así, literalmente, mientras estaba sentado recargado en la pared entre los estantes de la biblioteca. Tenía libros abiertos alrededor de él en el piso, un gran cuaderno en su regazo, y había decidido sentarse en el rincón más reservado y obscuro de la biblioteca –nadie nunca iba por ahí- así que podía hacer exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Era, después de todo, mucho más fácil hacer una investigación de muchos libros cuando podías mover las páginas de todos los libros al mismo tiempo.

Tenía que entregar un trabajo de historia justo antes de que terminara el descanso, en eso era en lo que estaba trabajando, y también tenía que encontrar tiempo para estudiar para otros tres exámenes. La semana antes de Acción de Gracias de descanso era como el infierno en la tierra, decidió Kurt. Nunca era así de loco en McKinley. Sin mencionar que Wes había decidido aumentar el tiempo de práctica de los Warblers, añadiendo otra sesión cada semana desde ahora hasta los Regionales.

E iban a practicar durante la semana de descanso de Acción de Gracias. Los Regionales no eran sino hasta después de la primera semana del próximo año, y Wes ya estaba perdiendo el quicio. Kurt temía por su vida cuando se acercara más el tiempo de la competencia.

Justo ahora, la única cosa en la que Kurt se podía concentrar era en el condenado trabajo. Hasta su tiempo con Blaine en la semana pasada había sido muy limitado. Ambos tenían muchos trabajos por hacer y apenas y se podían ver fuera del tiempo de la escuela.

No habían podido celebrar su aniversario de un mes porque ambos tenían que estudiar para exámenes. Kurt habría estado más decepcionado si no hubiera tenido que concentrarse en tantos trabajos escolares, y Blaine había prometido celebrarlo cuando tuvieran un descanso.

Kurt estaba encorvado, pasando las hojas de un libro sin cuidado, sus dedos apenas y tocaban las páginas mientras se volteaban, cuando de repente vio un par de pies aparecer justo enfrente de él. Él inmediatamente dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y levantó la vista para ver a Blaine parado enfrente de él.

"Estoy seguro de que he tenido un largo día y mis ojos me están jugando trucos porque parece que las páginas se estaban moviendo solas," dijo Blaine, y se movió para sentarse al lado de Kurt.

Kurt tosió y sonrió incómodamente. "Oh, bueno. Yo solo las estaba moviendo muy rápido." Se sintió un poco mareado, no había escuchado a Blaine acercarse y Blaine lo había visto. Oh. En realidad necesitaba ser más cuidadoso.

"Debió de ser eso," dijo Blaine, soltó su mochila y su saco junto a él. Agarró el cuaderno del regazo de Kurt y lo puso encima de uno de los varios libros que estaba alrededor. "Te ves como que necesitas un descanso."

Kurt asintió y se recargó en Blaine, posando su cabeza en el hombro de su novio. "Este trabajo me está matando," dijo con un suspiro. Sus ojos se fijaron en el pecho de Blaine y tuvo el mismo impulso de poner su mano en el corazón de Blaine que cada vez que estaban solos. Él apenas y tenía tiempo de…trabajar en su nueva habilidad y sabía que tenía que usarla. Porque usándola era la única manera en que aprendería a controlarla. Para poder hacerlo sin tener que tocarlo y con otras personas.

"Acabo de terminar mi ensayo de inglés, pero ahora tengo que empezar a estudiar para exámenes." Gimió Blaine.

"Mmm," dijo Kurt, y empezó a jugar con la corbata de Blaine. Dejó que su mano subiera al pecho de Blaine hasta que-

…_pregunto si Kurt se da cuenta de lo sexy que se ve en su uniforme. Okey, ahora no es el momento de pensar en eso, especialmente cuando estamos tan adentro de la biblioteca que nadie podría vernos. Cálmate, en realidad no necesitas estar pensando en presionar a Kurt contra los estantes y-_

A Kurt se le abrió la boca y movió su mano para romper la conexión. Sólo sintió un poco de dolor, pero ahora no estaba preocupado por con eso. Estaba más preocupado por el hecho de que ahora él estaba pensando en Blaine apretándolo contra los estantes y sus pantalones del uniforme se estaban poniendo un poquito apretados.

Subió su cabeza para ver a Blaine a los ojos, los que no estaban ocultando su anhelo muy bien. No que a Kurt le importara porque ese look era increíblemente sexy. Inmediatamente se adelantó para besar a Blaine. Sintió que Blaine levantaba sus manos y le cogía el cachete y Kurt dejo que sus labios se movieran contra los de Blaine. Era un poco estimulante, besarse con su novio en la biblioteca, y eso le daba el impulso de mover su pierna sobre la de Blaine para estar sobre él. Blaine soltó un gemido sorprendido pero no terminó el beso. De hecho lanzó sus brazos sobre Kurt, metió una mano en el cabello de Kurt y puso la otra alrededor de su espalda, agarrándolo fuertemente.

La lengua de Kurt se topó con la de Blaine y suspiró en la boca de Blaine mientras sus lenguas empezaban a moverse una contra la otra. Calientes, húmedas y necesitadas. Estiró sus piernas un poco para que su cadera estuviera contra la de Blaine y oh, eso definitivamente se sentía bien. Se retiró un poco para ver la reacción de Blaine, sus ojos buscando en las pupilas dilatadas de Blaine.

"Tienes que ser silencioso," susurró Blaine y levantó sus rodillas para tener a Kurt atrapado contra él.

Kurt asintió y dejó que Blaine le moviera la cabeza hacia adelante para besarse de nuevo, esta vez un poco más sentimental y caliente. Kurt movió muy poco la cadera y gimió en la boca de Blaine al sentir la fricción. No podía evitar pensar en donde estaban, y en que pasaría si los encontraban, especialmente en la posición en que estaban. "Blaine," susurró, terminando el beso y empezando a besar a Blaine en la mandíbula. "¿Estás seguro de que deberíamos estar haciendo esto?"

Blaine gimió suavemente y dejó caer hacia atrás su cabeza. "Nunca nadie viene acá atrás, y no creo que pueda parar ahora mismo, honestamente," se quedó sin aliento y Kurt no podía decir si era por que él le estaba mordiendo cariñosamente el lóbulo de la oreja o de Blaine levantando su cadera. Tal vez era un poco de los dos.

"Nunca he hecho algo como esto antes," susurró Kurt a Blaine en el oído, lamiendo su oreja y cerrando los ojos mientras presionaba de nuevo su cadera contra la de Blaine. Bajó su mano en la cintura de Blaine y la metió a su camisa.

"Dios, yo tampoco," susurró Blaine y levantó su cadera de nuevo.

Kurt dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás un poco y al ver la mirada aturdida de Blaine casi lo hace lo hace perderlo ahí y en ese momento. Él capturo sus labios en los de Blaine otra vez; cerrando los ojos y dejando que su cadera estuviera pegada a la de Blaine. "Oh, dios, Blaine," gimió contra la boca de Blaine.

Blaine apretó su agarre en la espalda de Kurt y esa presión hizo que Kurt se impulsara un poco más. Podía sentir el calor juntándose en su estómago y esto era nuevo. Claro que él sabía que sucedería, pero nunca antes había sido con alguien más. Podía sentirse al borde de perder el control, su mundo le daba vueltas y oh por dios tenía que concentrarse en esto. Ahora no era el momento de que hubiera libros cayendo sobre ellos o algo.

"Mm, Kurt, voy a-" suspiró Blaine contra la boca de Kurt y todo su cuerpo se movió debajo de Kurt, lo que provocó que Kurt estuviera al borde también. Dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine y jadeó, su corazón se sentía como si fuera a salir de su pecho.

"Um," empezó Kurt, y besó ligeramente a Blaine en el cuello, "entonces, claramente no pensamos en el efecto de lo que pasaría después de que empezamos." Se encogió cuando se movió un poco y sintió la humedad ya contra su piel. Asqueroso.

Blaine se rio y le dio un apretón a Kurt con ambos brazos. "No, pero en realidad no me voy a quejar. Nuestros sacos nos pueden cubrir mientras caminamos a nuestros coches."

Kurt movió la cabeza y se movió un poco para poder ver a Blaine a la cara. "No puedo creer que acabamos de hacer…eso, por primera vez, en la biblioteca entre todos los lugares."

"Bueno," dijo Blaine encogiéndose de hombros y acercándose para moverle el pelo de la cara a Kurt, "¿Te arrepientes? Quiero decir, ¿no estabas listo-"

Kurt lo detuvo al besarlo rápidamente y se volvió a separar. "No, no me arrepiento. Yo solo-" sonrió cuando se bajó del regazo de Blaine y se volvió a poner en su lugar junto a él. "Ambos deberíamos ir a casa para que podamos, eh, cambiarnos."

"Te he extrañando últimamente," dijo Blaine suavemente, volteando la cabeza hacia Kurt. Se acercó y tomó a Kurt de la mano, entrelazando los dedos. "No puedo esperar para que sea la próxima semana y tengamos toda una semana para no hacer nada."

"No exactamente nada, tenemos la práctica de los Warblers," dijo Kurt rodando los ojos y empezó a cerrar los libros a su alrededor con su mano libre. Sus pantalones empezaban a ponerse un poco incómodos y quería irse a casa. Pero, unos cuantos minutos más con Blaine no harían daño.

"Si, bueno, eso es más tiempo que tengo para estar contigo," dijo Blaine sonriendo y se acercó para darle un beso en el cachete a Kurt. Sonrió cuando se paró para agarrar su saco y su mochila. "Si, ¿qué tal si la próxima vez que hagamos esto lo hacemos en donde nos podamos cambiar luego luego?"

Kurt movió la cabeza de lado y miró a Blaine. "Entonces, ¿va a haber una próxima vez?" preguntó, con una voz juguetona.

Blaine sonrió y le dio un beso a Kurt en los labios. "Estoy seguro de que habrá una próxima vez," susurró Blaine, lamiéndose los labios.

"¿Me llamas en la noche?" preguntó Kurt, ya sabiendo la respuesta. Empezó a poner sus cosas en su mochila, sin importarle que estuviera en orden en ese momento.

"Claro," dijo Blaine y dobló su saco sobre su brazo para que estuviera convenientemente tapándole la entrepierna. "¿Quieres caminar conmigo al estacionamiento? Todavía tengo que detenerme en mi casillero para agarrar mi abrigo."

Kurt miró alrededor hacia los libros que todavía lo rodeaban y se mordió el labio. "Claro, dejaré esto aquí; en realidad no me importa si la bibliotecaria se enoja. También necesito agarrar mi abrigo."

Blaine se encogió de hombros y le dio la mano a Kurt para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. "Honestamente, probablemente todavía estarán aquí mañana. Como dije, nadie viene aquí atrás."

"Bueno, nosotros lo hacemos ahora," dijo Kurt sonriendo y soltó un gritito cuando Blaine le dio una nalgadita. "Oye, detente."

Blaine levantó las manos en señal de inocencia. "¿Qué?"

Kurt suspiró y recogió su saco y lo se lo acomodó del mismo modo que Blaine. "Tienes suerte de que me gustas." Le dijo dándole un golpecito a Blaine y sonrió. "Vamos, vámonos de aquí."

* * *

><p>"Te levantaste temprano, hermano."<p>

Kurt levantó la vista y le sonrió a Finn. "Buenos días a ti también. Si, no podía dormir. El primer día de descanso y de todos modos estoy acostumbrado a levantarme temprano."

Finn tembló y se agarró más fuerte la chamarra. "¿No tienes frío? Esta congelando allá afuera."

"No," dijo Kurt negando con la cabeza y abrió la cobija en la cobija en la que estaba envuelto. "Vamos, es lo suficientemente grande para ti también."

Finn se sentó al lado de Kurt en la banca y puso la cobija alrededor de él. "Entonces, ¿Qué hay de nuevo? Te veías muy perdido en pensamientos."

Asintiendo, Kurt levantó uno de los brazos de Finn y lo puso a su alrededor, recargando su cabeza sobre su pecho. Se acercó más la cobija y suspiró. "¿Esto esta bien?"

"Mhm, sabes que no me importa, amigo." Dijo Finn encogiéndose de hombros y abrazo más fuerte a Kurt. "¿Me vas a contar qué esta pasando?"

"Creo que le voy a decir a Blaine," dijo Kurt suavemente, y empezó a jugar con el borde de la cobija. Cuando Finn no dijo nada levantó la cabeza y volteó hacia arriba, viendo la expresión de shock de Finn. "¿Qué? ¿Crees que no debería decirle?"

"¿Qué? No, yo no se…" empezó Finn y negó con la cabeza. "Por lo que me has dicho, y toda la cosa con la carta de tu mamá…Kurt, ¿amas a Blaine?"

Kurt se mordió el labio, sus ojos viendo el patio. "Yo…si, creo que sí," susurró, casi a si mismo. No lo había dicho en voz alta aun, ni a Blaine ni a él mismo. Pero, si. Estaba enamorado de Blaine. Lo sabía.

"No lo sé, Kurt. Quiero decir," Finn suspiró y tamborileó sus dedos en el brazo de Kurt, "en realidad no has estado con él mucho tiempo, aún. Es como una cosa muy grande para decirle a alguien."

"Si, bueno tu sabes," dijo Kurt dándole un manotazo a Finn en la mano para que se detuviera. "Y si, pero no puedo evitar sentir que se supone que él sepa."

"Soy familia, voy a estar contigo para siempre, así que claro que sé." Dijo Finn sonriendo. "Lo único que digo es…tal vez deberías esperarte hermano. Dale algo de tiempo. Si, tienes una rara conexión con Blaine, pero no lo sé, pienso que deberías esperar."

Kurt cerró los ojos y asintió contra el pecho de Finn. "Tal vez lo haré." Dijo y una sonrisa se le formó en los labios. "Suenas terriblemente seguro sobre todo esto."

Finn se encogió de hombros y le dio un apretón al brazo de Kurt que estaba agarrando. "Es solo que no te quiero ver herido. Ni siquiera puedo fingir que te…entiendo, pero me acuerdo lo difícil que fue para ti decirme a mi y a mi mamá, así que no quiero que pases por todo eso de nuevo con Blaine y que algo…vaya mal."

Kurt frunció el cejo y se alejó un poco para mirar a Finn. "¿Vaya mal? ¿Cómo qué? ¿Qué me deje o que se aterre o algo?"

"¿Tal vez? No lo sé, siempre me estas diciendo que no le puedo decir a nadie, y no lo hago, lo prometo. Así que tal vez deberías ver si…En realidad no sé lo que estoy tratando de decir aquí," Finn dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Kurt rodó los ojos y se sentó derecho. "Bueno, nunca fuiste el de las conversaciones profundas. Me sorprende que hayamos llegado así de lejos. Pero, lo aprecio. Creo que tienes razón, probablemente es muy pronto, aun."


	16. Capitulo 15

"Orden, Warblers. ¡Necesito orden!" dijo Wes, golpeando su maso en la mesa. Silbó agudamente y eso le consiguió la atención de todos. "Ahora, solo porque no estemos en Dalton, no quiere decir que actuamos como una bola de-"

"¿Chicos de preparatoria?"

Wes rodó los ojos y golpeo su mazo de nuevo. "Warbler Nick, siéntate. Bueno, vamos a hacer esto bien y no quiero que nadie este bromeando," dijo seriamente, claramente enfocándose en Nick y Jeff.

Kurt suspiró y se recargó en Blaine. No estaba feliz de tener práctica de los Warblers durante la semana de descanso, pero Wes había insistido y nadie quería estar bajo su ira. Miró alrededor y era por lo menos refrescante ver a todos sus compañeros en atuendos regulares envés del usual uniforme de Dalton. Muchos estaban usando algo relacionado con Dalton, incluyendo a Blaine, quien había llegado a la práctica en una sudadera de Dalton y unos pants a juego.

Desafortunadamente esos pants eran seriamente distractores. Blaine estaba descansando su tobillo en su rodilla opuesta, y Kurt no podía evitar notar que esos pants en realidad no dejaban mucho a la imaginación. Kurt no podía hacer que sus ojos dejaran el regazo de Blaine y cielos, ¿qué no estaba usando ropa interior Blaine hoy? Kurt tuvo que morderse el labio y forzarse a mirar a otro lado porque estaba teniendo problemas controlando sus hormonas. Siempre desde su pequeño…incidente en la biblioteca Kurt tenía dificultad pensando en algo más. Era como si algo se le hubiera encendido por dentro y no podía dejar de pensar en Blaine de esa manera.

Kurt brincó, sobresaltado cuando Blaine le dio un codazo en el costado. Parpadeó varias veces para volver a enfocar los ojos y miró alrededor; todos estaban parados menos él y Blaine. "Oh, lo siento," se sonrojó y se levantó del sillón.

"Bueno, ahora que el Warbler Kurt ha decidido honrarnos con su presencia, vamos a entrar en calor con algunas escalas," comenzó Wes e hizo una seña para que empezaran.

* * *

><p>Kurt estaba ocupado acomodándose la bufanda alrededor de su cuello cuando sintió un brazo que lo agarraba por la cintura. Se volteó, sonriendo, ya sabiendo quien era. "Hola."<p>

Blaine sonrió y se acercó para darle un rápido beso a Kurt. "Hola, ¿listo para irnos?"

"Si, ¿ya terminaste de hablar con Wes y David?" preguntó Kurt mientras tiraba de su chaqueta por encima de sus hombros.

Blaine asintió. "Si, solo necesitaba preguntarles un par de cosas." Sus ojos estaban risueños, Kurt sabía que estaba tramando algo. También sabía que no debía preguntar, porque Blaine había pedido hablar específicamente con Wes y David a solas. Lo que quería decir, sin Kurt.

Obviamente tenía algo que ver con él.

"¿Cuándo me voy a enterar de que estas tramando?"

Blaine sonrió y le ofreció su mano después de que se abrochó su chaqueta. "Oh, pronto," él dijo, sacudiendo la pregunta.

Kurt rodó los ojos y abrió la puerta, haciéndole señas a Blaine para que lo siguiera. "Vamos, vayámonos de aquí antes de que Wes decida que necesitamos trabajar en otra canción." Siguió a Blaine fuera hasta el coche de Blaine y se subió al asiento del pasajero, se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y volteó a ver a Blaine. "Entonces, ¿cuáles son nuestros planes por el resto del día?"

Blaine se acercó, puso una mano en la mejilla de Kurt y presionó suavemente sus labios contra los de Kurt. Después se separó un poco y sonriendo dijo, "¡Hoy te lo repondré por haber pasado nuestro aniversario de un mes sin celebrar!"

Kurt se rio y empujó a Blaine hasta su asiento. "Ya casi es nuestro aniversario de dos meses, bebé."

"Cierto," asintió Blaine, "Esto cubrirá los dos, entonces." Encendió el coche y salió de la cochera de Wes.

El camino no fue largo, y Kurt en realidad no estaba nada sorprendido cuando llegaron a una casa con un gran portón. Escondió su sonrisa mirando por la ventana mientras Blaine baja la ventana y escribía un código, al hacerlo la puerta se abrió lentamente. Mientras se detenían frente a la casa, la cual era inmensa, Blaine tosió incómodamente. "Entonces, ¿supongo que tienes algunas preguntas?"

Kurt sonrió y volteó a verlo, "de algún modo, en realidad no estoy sorprendido." Podía decir que Blaine estaba nervioso así que se acercó y lo tomó de la mano. "Oye, está bien."

Blaine se relajó visiblemente y soltó la respiración. "En realidad nunca traigo a casi nadie, porque todos se quedan con una idea equivocada sobre mí. No soy un niño mimado, ¿sabes?"

"Lo sé," dijo Kurt suavemente acariciando a Blaine en los nudillos. "¿Me enseñas alrededor?"

"Claro," asintió Blaine y sacó las llaves de la ignición. "Otra cosa, mis papás están fuera por el fin de semana, tenemos, eh," se aclaró la garganta y se sonrojó.

Kurt levantó una ceja y su mano se detuvo en la manija de la puerta. "Blaine, ¿me estás diciendo que tenemos la casa para nosotros solos?" Cuando Blaine asintió de nuevo, Kurt sintió un escalofrío que le recorría toda la espalda y se forzó a si mismo de salir del carro. Siguió a Blaine hasta la casa y no pudo contener un suspiro de asombro cuando vio la entrada de la casa. "Wow…esto es, Blaine, tu casa es hermosa."

"Gracias," Blaine se encogió de hombros y se quitó los zapatos. Se quitó la chaqueta y le ofreció una mano a Kurt. "Pásame tu abrigo y te enseñaré mi cuarto favorito."

Kurt le dio su chaqueta a Blaine y esperó a que Blaine lo colgara en un closet del pasillo. Él lentamente se asomó alrededor admirando las pinturas en las paredes de alrededor.

"¿Listo?" preguntó Blaine, ofreciéndole de nuevo su mano.

"Si," Kurt sonrió y agarró a Blaine de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos. "Entonces, ¿cuál es tu cuarto favorito?"

"Ya verás," dijo Blaine sonriendo, guiándolo por un pasillo y luego por unas escaleras. Se volteo hacia Kurt cuando llegaron a unas puertas. "Cierra los ojos."

Kurt obedeció. Escuchó que Blaine abría las puertas y dejó que lo arrastrara hacia el cuarto lentamente. Blaine le soltó la mano y le pidió que se quedara quieto, así que se quedo quieto para escuchar lo que hacia Blaine. Escuchó que su novio se movía alrededor, y pudo oír el sonido distintivo de un cerillo encendiéndose. "¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"Shh, ya lo verás."

Kurt cruzó los brazos y se mordió el labio. Podía sentir como sus nervios se gastaban un poco estando así de expuesto, en medio de un cuarto, con los ojos cerrados. Pero confiaba en Blaine. Él amaba a Blaine. Aun cuando todavía no se lo decía a Blaine, sabía que lo hacía. Eso era lo que lo hacía mantenerse en control, esa sensación.

"Okey, ya puedes abrirlos."

Kurt lentamente abrió los ojos y se sonrojó. "Wow," dijo suavemente observando todo. La habitación era sorprendente. Un hermoso piano estaba en una esquina, había un par de guitarras acomodadas en una pared junto con otros varios instrumentos, y ahora también había velas encendidas alrededor de la habitación. "Blaine, yo…"

Blaine apareció frente a él y puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt. "Este es mi santuario, por así decirlo," dijo suavemente, "Vengo aquí para escapar de todo."

"Puedo ver porque," asintió Kurt, poniendo un brazo alrededor de los brazos de Blaine, y la otra mano en la clavícula de Blaine, se acercó más y puso su frente contra la de Blaine. No pudo resistir bajar un poco la mano, y se enfocó en la sensación de la conexión.

_¿Qué si le digo y se asusta? ¿Qué pasa si él no me ama? Yo sé que lo amo, mierda aunque tenga solo dieciséis, yo lo sé…_

El corazón de Kurt se disparó y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se le estaba formando mientras bajaba su mano del pecho de Blaine. No sintió nada de dolor esta vez, y pudo sentir como se rompía la conexión. Sabía que estaba cerca de poder hacerlo sin tener que tocar, pero eso no le importaba en este momento. Lo que importaba era….

"Te amo, Blaine." Susurró.

Los ojos de Blaine se agrandaron e hizo la cabeza para atrás. Kurt podía ver que lágrimas empezaban a aparecer en los ojos de Blaine, los cuales estaban observando los suyos. "¿T-tu qué?"

Kurt asintió y se lamió los labios antes de besar a su novio. "Te amo," repitió contra los labios de Blaine.

Blaine cogió más fuerte a Kurt y puso su cabeza en el cuello de Kurt. "Yo también te amo," dijo suspirando felizmente. Empezó a besar a Kurt en el cuello, primero con calma y luego con más urgencia cuando Kurt hizo hacia atrás la cabeza y gimió.

"Blaine," logró decir Kurt, girando la cabeza y juntando los labios. La lengua de Blaine inmediatamente estaba explorando su boca y Kurt sintió un escalofrío que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Podía sentir como aumentaba la excitación de Blaine y movió su cintura un poco, lo cual aparentemente era lo correcto porque Blaine soltó un gemido en su boca.

"Sillón," dijo Blaine, empezando a empujar a Kurt hacia el sillón, sus manos sintiéndolas como si estuvieran en toda la espalda de Kurt.

Kurt sintió la parte de atrás de sus rodillas chocar con el borde del sillón y se sentó, jalando a Blaine encima de él. Gimió cuando Blaine le mordió el labio inferior y no pude evitar levantar la cadera para tocar la de Blaine. Su mano derecha se detuvo en la cintura de Blaine y apena movió la fábrica del suéter pudo sentir. Sus dedos se sentían calientes, tocando el dorso desnudo de Blaine y oh, este nuevo tipo de contacto lo estaba poniendo imposiblemente duro.

Blaine se hizo para atrás y contuvo un gemido cuando se rozaron sus erecciones. "P-puedes, si quieres."

Kurt parpadeó confundido. Apenas y se podía concentrar y los ojos de Blaine eran tan sexy que estaba teniendo dificultad en poner atención en algo más. "¿Qué?"

Blaine se volvió a acercar a Kurt y le dio un beso justo debajo de la oreja, lo que hizo que sintiera un escalofrío directo hasta su pene. "Puedes quitarme la camisa," susurró en su oído.

"Yo…o-okey," gimió Kurt porque Blaine había empezado a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja. Tomó el suéter de Blaine y se lo subió, Blaine se lo quitó tirándolo al suelo tras de ellos.

Oh.

Por.

Dios.

El corazón de Kurt literalmente se detuvo. Blaine estaba hermoso. Tuvo que levantar la mano cuando Blaine comenzó a acercársele de nuevo para detenerlo, solo para poder verlo porque, diantres, Blaine era…perfecto. Lentamente pasó un dedo por el abdomen de Blaine y se mordió el labio, suspirando cuando sintió los músculos de Blaine apretarse bajo su roce. "Dios, Blaine…" empezó, su respiración atorándose en su garganta.

Blaine tomó la cara de Kurt entre sus manos y volvió a juntar sus labios. Presionó su cintura contra la de Kurt y gimió ante el contacto. Bajó una mano hasta los botones de la camisa de Kurt. "¿Puedo?" Preguntó contra los labios de Kurt.

Kurt asintió y movió sus manos por toda la espalda de Blaine mientras Blaine se concentraba en desabrocharle la camisa. Podía sentir como se tensaban los músculos de Blaine bajo sus manos y era muy sexy. Trató de levantar su cadera pero no era suficiente. Después de que Blaine terminó de desabrochar su camisa se la quitó y luego se dobló para poder empujar a Blaine hacia el sillón, cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo propio. Ambos suspiraron con el contacto de sus cuerpos, y Kurt estaba asombrado de lo bien que se sentía tener el abdomen desnudo de Blaine contra el suyo.

"Mmm, Kurt," gimió Blaine, poniendo una pierna alrededor de las piernas de Kurt. Metió una mano entre el cabello de Kurt y empezó a besarlo con lengua.

Kurt se mantenía apoyado en un codo, mientras con la otra mano tomaba a Blaine de la cintura. Presionó su cadera hacia abajo contra Blaine y si, eso se sintió mejor, su pene presionado contra el de Blaine. Aun cuando había algunas capas de tela entre ellos, la fricción se sentía asombrosa. Se separó de los labios de Blaine y comenzó a darle besos por la mandíbula.

"Blaine, q-quiero." Jadeó. Besó a Blaine hasta su oreja, aspirando ligeramente en el espacio hueco debajo de la oreja, lo que hizo gemir a Blaine. "¿Te puedo tocar Blaine?" preguntó en un susurro, tan bajito que estuvo apunto preguntarse si lo había dicho en voz alta.

Blaine jadeó y pasó saliva, fuerte. "S-sí," dijo mordiéndose el labio y levantando la cadera. "Si, por favor."

Kurt tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para tratar de ganar control sobre si mismo porque al escuchar a Blaine de ese modo lo iba a hacer perder el control. En más de una manera. Acomodó su cabeza en el cuello de Blaine y lentamente metió la mano en los pants de Blaine. Su palma rozó el inició del pene de Blaine sobre sus boxers y se detuvo, respirando agitadamente. Oh por dios, estaba tocando el pene de su novio.

"Kurt," gimió Blaine suavemente, apretando el cojín del sillón con una mano. "Kurt, no tienes que…"

Kurt asintió y metió la mano a los boxers de Blaine, poniendo toda la mano alrededor del pene de Blaine. Movió su mano experimentando, lo que hizo que Blaine se jorobara y maldijera. "Mierda, Kurt."

Okey, bueno, eso era probablemente lo más sexy que había escuchado salir de la boca de Blaine. Apretó su agarre y empezó a bombear lentamente; imitando lo que usualmente él se hacía a si mismo, esperando que Blaine lo disfrutara. Su propio pene estaba apretado contra sus pantalones y se movió un poco contra la cadera de Blaine, tratando de obtener algo de fricción.

"Oh, dios," gimió Blaine cuando Kurt pasó su pulgar por la cabeza de su pene y Kurt empezó a besarlo a lo largo de su clavícula. Kurt empezó a torcer la muñeca junto con el bombeo de su mano, sintiendo la respiración de Blaine cada vez más agitada.

"Blaine," respiró Kurt, levantando la cabeza y juntando sus labios contra los de Blaine. Apretó el paso en el pene de Blaine y Blaine le gruño en la boca, sus caderas empujando hasta coincidir con la mano de Kurt.

Blaine terminó el beso y gimió, haciendo hacia atrás su cabeza. "Joder, Kurt, voy a-"

Kurt asintió y ordeñó a Blaine a través de su orgasmo, gimiendo cuando su propio orgasmo se liberó de la pura fricción con la cadera de Blaine. Sacó su mano de los pants de Blaine y colapsó en el pecho de Blaine, respirando fuertemente.

"Yo-wow," suspiró Blaine.

Kurt asintió contra el cuello de Blaine. "Te amo," susurró.

"Yo también te amo," respondió Blaine, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de Kurt. "Sabes, no planeaba esto."

Kurt se rio y presionó sus labios en el cuello de Blaine. "Tu fuiste quien me trajo a tu casa, sabiendo que estaríamos solos."

"Si, bueno," Blaine sonrió y movió ligeramente su pierna, "yo, eh, creo que nos deberíamos cambiar. Puedes tomar prestados unos pantalones, si quieres."

Kurt gimió y negó con la cabeza. "¿Qué va a pensar mi papá si llego a casa con unos pantalones que no son míos?"

Blaine se acercó y tomó a Kurt por la barbilla, levantándole la cara. Sonrió y le quitó el pelo de la frente. "Si quieres, sabes que te puedes quedar a pasar la noche aquí."

Kurt sabía que podía convencer a su papá de eso muy fácilmente. Especialmente desde que estaba acercándose tanto a una nueva etapa de sus habilidades. Asintió y besó a Blaine rápidamente. "Sí, está bien."

* * *

><p>Kurt despertó con un desconocido peso sobre el pecho. Se frotó los ojos y miró hacia abajo, viendo el brazo de Blaine sobre su torso y sonrió. Oh, si. Estaban en la casa de Blaine, en el cuarto de Blaine, y habían dormido en la misma cama esa noche. No habían hecho nada en el cuarto aparte de dormir, pero Kurt ya amaba dormir junto a Blaine.<p>

Su papá obviamente no se iba a enterar de eso. Le había asegurado a su papá que dormiría en el cuarto de huéspedes, pero una pequeña mentira no le haría daño a nadie. Su papá seguramente no le creía de todos modos. Volteó la cabeza y suspiró, Blaine era hermoso mientras dormía.

Bueno, era hermoso todo el tiempo. Pero, era excepcionalmente bello mientras estaba ahí acostado, dormido profundamente con los ojos cerrados, sus pestañas tocando sus mejillas. Kurt se acercó y pasó los dedos ligeramente por los rizos de Blaine, causando que éste se moviera.

"Buenos días," dijo suavemente.

Blaine parpadeó rápidamente y sonrió cuando vio a Kurt. "Buenos días."

"Feliz miércoles," dijo Kurt acercándose para besar a Blaine.

"Mmm," respondió Blaine, tratando de profundizar el beso. Se movió para estar encima de Kurt y le lamió el labio ligeramente.

Kurt se rio y empujó a Blaine hacia atrás un poco. "Necesito lavarme los dientes antes de que empieces a hacer eso."

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "No me importa."

"Bueno, a mí si." Dijo Kurt y se levantó a una posición de sentar. "Aparte, debemos ponernos en marcha pronto. Tengo muchas cosas para preparar hoy, y tenemos práctica en la tarde."

Blaine resopló y se quitó las sábanas. "Supongo, tienes suerte de que te amo." Sonrió y se bajó de la cama. "Aparte, si tu festín de Acción de Gracias es tan bueno como dices que es, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha ahora. ¡No puedo esperar a que sea mañana!"

Kurt rodó los ojos y cruzó las piernas. "Yo también te amo, claramente. Como si ayer en la noche no fuera prueba suficiente. Y sí, mi festín de Acción de Gracias es como de leyenda."

Los ojos de Blaine se suavizaron y caminó hasta estar parado enfrente de Kurt. Tomó la cara de Kurt entre sus manos y lo besó dulcemente. "La noche anterior fue maravillosa, Kurt."

Kurt se recargó en una de las manos de Blaine y asintió. "Sí, lo fue. Ahora vamos. Tú estando sin playera es una distracción. Si no llego a casa pronto puede que Finn trate de cocinar y eso sería desastroso.


	17. Capitulo 16

Kurt levantó la vista de su libro de recetas cuando Finn entró a la cocina. "¿Qué? ¿No vas a ver el desfile con papá y Carole?"

Finn negó con la cabeza y se sentó en uno de los bancos. "No, es el mismo cada año. Sólo estoy esperando a que empiece el juego."

Kurt asintió, le dio vuelta a las páginas sin tocarlas y continuó sazonando el pavo en la repisa. Él también estaba mezclando el resto de los ingredientes para el relleno en la otra repisa.

"¿A qué hora va a venir Blaine?"

Kurt checó la hora en la estufa y se encogió de hombros. Miró a la alacena distraídamente y sacó algunas jarritas de especias y las puso en el mostrador frente a él. "¿E algunas horas? Estaba muy cansado después de ayer. Aunque dudo que se pierda el juego."

Finn asintió y se rascó la mejilla. "No sé como pudiste hacer todo eso hecho con él alrededor."

Kurt se encogió de hombros de nuevo y empezó a rellenar manualmente el pavo. "Me sorprendí a mi mismo algunas veces…pero es bueno, de vez en cuando, hacer en realidad yo. En realidad no me importa."

"Si pero," Finn señaló el papel aluminio que estaba haciendo su camino desde la alacena hasta la mano abierta de Kurt, "todo parece ir mucho más rápido en tu manera, amigo."

"Cierto," asintió Kurt. Miró al horno, abrió la puerta y mandó el pavo adentro. Él rápidamente cerró a puerta del horno y fue al lavabo a lavarse las manos. "Pero, tenía que preparar todo ayer y, ¿qué le iba a decir? ¿Vete a casa para que pueda hacer todo esto al mismo tiempo? No lo creo," se volteó y le guiñó el ojo a Finn.

Finn se bajó del banco y se puso atrás de Kurt, apoyando sus brazos cruzados en los hombros de Kurt. "Tal vez yo estaba mal," dijo suavemente. "Tal vez si deberías decirle, hermano."

Kurt apoyó ambas manos en el mostrador y suspiró mientras cerraba la llave del agua con un pestañeo. "Él me dijo que me ama."

"Genial, amigo." Sonrió Finn y movió sus brazos para poder ponerlos alrededor de los hombros de Kurt. "Me alegro por ti, la carta de tu mamá estaba en lo cierto."

Kurt se relajó en el abrazo de Finn y dejó que su cabeza se recargara en el hombro de Finn, su mano subiendo para agarrar el antebrazo de Finn. "Si, lo que me hace pensar que probablemente debería decirle. Especialmente desde que creo que estoy a punto de poder escuchar sus pensamientos sin tener que tocarlo."

"Hmm, ¿puedes escuchar los de alguien más? ¿Qué estoy pensando ahora?"

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "No, no creo que pueda hacer eso hasta que aprenda a controlarlo con Blaine."

Finn volteó su cabeza para que su mejilla estuviera arriba de la cabeza de Kurt. "Te ves muy tenso, ¿cuánto tiempo más hasta que tengas que hacer algo aquí?"

"El pavo se tiene que cocinar por un tiempo, así que no hay que hacer nada aun. Aparte, tengo mucho en el refrigerador esperando entrar al horno de lo de ayer."

Finn osciló a Kurt en sus brazos y le dio un abrazo. "¿Quieres hacer algo de ejercicio para liberar algo de tensión hasta que Blaine llegue?"

"¿Seguro?" dijo Kurt levantando una ceja. "N pensé que quisieras salir hoy, está helado." Se inclinó un poco hacia atrás en el abrazo y levantó el brazo para mover algunos cabellos que estaban en la frente de Finn. "Podemos quedarnos adentro, te congelaras haya afuera. Esta bien, yo solo…tengo mucho en la mente."

Finn bajó los brazos y tomó una de las muñecas de Kurt, jalándolo hacia la escalera. "Bueno, entonces vamos a explotar tu closet. Vamos amigo. Tienes que hacer algo, lo puedo notar. Y tal vez me puedes decir que te está molestando."

Kurt cedió y se dejó ser llevado por las escaleras. A veces, Finn lo sorprendía con lo bien que parecía entenderlo estos días. Finn había resultado ser un asombroso hermano, ahora que habían dejado atrás…muy, muy atrás la incomodidad y las peleas. Él siguió a Finn hasta su propio cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. "Entonces," él suspiró, viendo a Finn quien se había sentado en su cama, "¿listo?"

"Mhm," asintió Finn, señalando el closet. "Haz lo que tengas que hacer y me dices lo que esta pasando. Sabes que estoy aquí para ti, hermano."

"Lo sé," dijo Kurt afectuosamente. "Y lo aprecio más de lo que sabes; especialmente después de lo hemos pasado."

Finn sonrió y sacó de detrás de el una almohada para ponerla frente a él. La abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho e hizo una moción con sus manos. "Ok, ¡listo!"

Kurt cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente. Abrió las puertas de su closet lentamente y con un movimiento del cuello, todo salió volando de su closet y cayeron en diferentes partes de su cuarto. Él se quedó parado ahí, respirando profundamente con sus ojos cerrados por un momento, solo…sintiendo por un momento. Hombre, eso se sentía bien.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó suavemente Finn.

Kurt abrió los ojos lentamente y se volteó hacia Finn. "Me siento genial, gracias." Notó que había logrado proteger a Finn de cualquier objeto volador. "Necesitaba eso, gracias."

"Lo noté," dijo Finn poniendo la almohada detrás de él. "Ahora, ¿Qué pasa?"

Kurt se abrió camino hasta la silla del escritorio para poder sentarse y empezó a trabajar en mandar su ropa de nuevo al closet. "Okey, bueno. Esto puede ser un poco…gay, para ti. ¿Estás seguro de qué quieres escuchar?"

"Kurt," se burló Finn. "Te lo dije, estoy aquí para ti para lo que sea. ¿Es una plática sobre sexo? Porque, amigo. Los hermanos pueden hablar de sexo entre ellos."

Kurt rodó los ojos y casi le lanza un zapato a la cabeza de Finn, pero decidió no hacerlo. "Si, bueno. Más o menos. Blaine y yo…bueno, nosotros," sintió que sus mejillas empezaban a obscurecérsele, "sólo digamos que estamos…progresando en nuestra relación física y es muy difícil controlarme durante…bueno, eso."

"¡Oh!" dijo Finn soltando una risa sin aliento, "amigo, yo tengo totalmente ese problema, sólo necesitas una, ya sabes, imagen que sea nada agradable-"

Kurt levantó su mano y negó con la cabeza. "No, Finn. Lo sé todo sobre tu señor del correo. No ese tipo de control. Quiero decir, mi tipo de control. Como, la primera vez tuve que poner casi todo mi control para que los libros de alrededor no se fueran a caer-"

Finn parpadeó rápidamente. "Espera, ¿qué? ¿Dónde estaban?"

Kurt sonrió y se cubrió la cara con la mano. "La biblioteca," masculló.

Finn levantó su mano y sacudió la cabeza. "Ni siquiera voy a preguntar, hermano. Y para tu problema, ¿tal vez es lo mismo? O tal vez, si él sabe no tendrás ese problema. No tengo idea."

"Si," suspiró Kurt lanzando el último de sus suéteres a su closet, "yo no tengo idea, tampoco. Y estoy seguro de que no le voy a preguntar a mi papá. Supongo que simplemente tendré que averiguarlo por mi cuenta."

"Oye," dijo Finn, bajándose de la cama y esquivando un chaleco que estaba volando a través de la habitación. "Estoy aquí para ti. Pero justo ahora, me voy a ir a bañar. Mi mamá me va a matar si no me veo," levantó los dedos para hacer entrecomillas, "presentable para la cena. Ella probablemente querrá tomar fotos y todo. Ugh."

Kurt sonrió y abrió la puerta para Finn mientras el terminaba de lanzar los últimos artículos de vuelta al closet. "Carole quiere tomar fotos en cada día festivo, lo cual casi nunca sucede. Tal vez Blaine pueda causar la suficiente distracción," él le guiñó el ojo. "Yo también necesito arreglarme. Gracias de nuevo, Finn. Me siento mucho mejor."

Finn se acercó y se agachó tomando a Kurt en un abrazo completo. "Cuando quieras amigo. Te quiero."

Kurt se rio y le frotó a Finn la espalda. "También te quiero, Finn. Ahora, vete a bañar." Él sintió que su teléfono vibraba en su bolsillo después de que Finn saliera hacia su cuarto.

_¡Feliz día de Acción de Gracias! Me acabo de levantar. Necesito bañarme y cambiarme, cuando este listo iré. Te amo. XXO__O_

Bueno eso le daría a Kurt el tiempo suficiente para arreglarse. Mandó un mensaje en respuesta, aun rojo por haber visto te amo y puso su teléfono en su cama. Por suerte su atuendo del día estaba colgado –ya lo había escogido el día anterior- y todo lo que necesitaba hacer era cambiarse, arreglarse el cabello y los accesorios.

Kurt Hummel quería verse perfecto, para su novio perfecto, en su primer día de Acción de Gracias juntos.

* * *

><p>"Mmm, ¡huele delicioso!" exclamó Blaine al entrar a la casa.<p>

Kurt sonrió e inmediatamente puso sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de su novio. "Gracias; ahora dame un beso antes de que te pierda ante mi papá, mi hermano y el futbol."

"¿No te importa que vea el juego?" preguntó Blaine, acercándose para darle un beso a Kurt.

Kurt se dejó a si mismo contestar el beso brevemente, antes de hacerse para atrás y meneando la cabeza. "No, sé lo importante que es el futbol en día de Acción de Gracias. Ve, disfrútalo. Carole y yo terminaremos la cena en la cocina."

Blaine sonrió y le dio otro beso a Kurt en la mejilla. "Eres demasiado bueno para mí. Te amo. Y no estoy seguro de que tendré suficiente diciendo eso."

"Está bien," Kurt sonrió y dejó que sus bazos cayeran de los hombros de Blaine. "No me importa escucharlo muchas veces. Yo también te amo."

"¿Y terminaron los dos allá? ¡Ya casi es la patada de salida!"

Kurt rodó los ojos y agarró la mano de Blaine para llevarlo a la sala de estar. "Si, Finn," contestó. "Blaine ya esta listo para ver el juego con ustedes chicos."

* * *

><p>La cena estuvo entretenida, por decir algo. Blaine, Finn y Burt hablaron sin parar sobre el juego mientras Kurt y Carole continuaban lanzándose miradas de asombro mientras les pasaban los varios platillos. Kurt tenía que estar continuamente recordándose a si mismo de tocar físicamente cada platillo, porque al estar en la mesa era para él un lugar normal para usar sus habilidades…era solo un hábito de hacer las cosas moverse por su propia cuenta. Pero, no podía hacer eso con Blaine sentado justo al lado de él.<p>

"Dios mio," gimió Blaine, "este relleno está asombroso." Tomó otro bocado y lo masticó lentamente, como saboreando cada momento.

Kurt sonrió, "gracias, es la receta de mi mamá."

Todos los demás asintieron y Finn levantó su copa. "Un brindis, por Kurt. Por haber hecho esta asombrosa cena de Acción de Gracias."

"Estoy de acuerdo. Kurt, definitivamente te luciste este año. Todo está asombroso." Dijo Carole.

"Aquí, aquí, por Kurt." Agregó Burt levantando su propia copa.

"Gracias a todos," dijo Kurt, viendo a todos tintinear sus copas juntas. Levantó la suya cuando Blaine levantó su copa en su dirección.

"A ti," dijo Blaine afectuosamente.

Kurt sonrió y tintineó su copa con la de Blaine. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando Blaine se levantó y se aclaró la garganta. "Bueno, creo que ahora es un buen momento para sorprender a Kurt con mi anuncio. Me iba a esperar hasta la práctica de los Warblers el sábado, pero supuse que tus padres deberían saber en seguida también." Hizo una pausa y sonrió. "Tendrás un solo en los Regionales."

A Kurt se le abrió la boca y parpadeó rápidamente. Él… ¿qué? Levantó la vista hasta hacia Blaine quien estaba sonriéndole como un idiota. Tomó a Blaine de la mano y lo jaló para que se sentara de nuevo. "Tu…Finn, tápate las orejas, o algo," él dijo, sus ojos volviéndose hacia Finn quien estaba viendo tan rápido de él mismo a Blaine que parecía que los ojos se le iban a salir de la cara. "Un, ¿qué?"

Blaine se volteó en su silla y tomó ambas manos de Kurt. "Hablé con el concejo y todos lo decidimos, vas a tener el primer solo en los Regionales."

"Oh, cariño, ¡eso es maravilloso!" dijo Carole sonriendo de alegría.

"Si hijo, eso es genial." Agregó Burt.

Kurt soltó una bocanada de aire y meneó la cabeza rápidamente. "Yo sabía que tramabas algo con Wes y David."

Blaine sonrió astutamente. "Culpable de los cargos."

"Yo ni siquiera…" empezó Kurt, los nervios ya formándose en su estómago. Respiró hondo y se volteó hacia Finn. "Finn, no le puedes decir ni una palabra de esto al Sr. Shue, o a nadie, lo sabes, ¿cierto?"

"Si, si," asintió Finn. "Lo sé, soy como… tu guardador personal de secretos."

* * *

><p>"Kurt, no tienes que ayudarme con los platos."<p>

Kurt se encogió de hombros. "Blaine y Finn estallaron el Xbox, y papá se durmió en el reclinable, ayudaré hasta que prendamos el fuego y nos acurruquemos para ver una película." Agarró algunos recipientes del gabinete para guardar las sobras.

"Blaine parece un buen chico." Dijo Carole sonriendo y empezó a llenar el fregadero con agua tibia y jabón.

"Oh, definitivamente lo es," asintió Kurt. Escuchó para asegurarse de que Blaine y Finn estuvieran ocupados en su juego y puso todos los recipientes en orden al mismo tiempo. Empezó a llenarlos con varias cosas de la cena con facilidad.

"Entonces," empezó Carole, dándose la vuelta para agarrar los platos ahora limpios y ponerlos en el lavabo, "cuéntame sobre él."

"Bueno, él es asombroso. Canta como un ángel," Kurt suspiró y se recargó en el estante, con su espalda a la entrada de la cocina. Todas las tapas de los recipientes se elevaron y se acomodaron en su respectivo recipiente al mismo tiempo. "Estoy seguro de que quiero que sepa, Carole," él dijo y distraídamente chasqueó los dedos para producir una pequeña bola de fuego.

Carole se volteó para agarrar otro platillo y sus ojos se agradaron. "Estoy muy segura de que ahora ya lo sabe, querido," ella dijo con una voz pequeña.

Kurt sacudió su muñeca rápidamente y se dio la vuelta inmediatamente, justo a tiempo para ver a Blaine parado en la entrada.

Justo antes de que los ojos de Blaine se quedaran en blanco y se desmallara.


	18. Capitulo 17

**Hola! perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar! : S Tuve problemas con mi computadora y perdí todos mi archivos. Trataré de subir otro capitulo ****más esta semana.**

**Gracias por leer esta traducción! :D**

**Espero que les guste este cap!**

* * *

><p>Los ojos de Kurt se pusieron vidriosos y su visión se volvió borrosa. Parecía que todo se movía en cámara lenta. ¿Cómo había podido-cómo había podido ser tan descuidado? Él apenas y se había dado cuenta de que Finn y su papá se habían apresurado a entrar a la cocina, viendo de qué se trataba la conmoción, Carole resumiéndoles brevemente lo que había pasado. Él solo se quedó parado ahí, sin poder moverse, mientras Finn levantaba a Blaine y se lo llevaba probablemente al sillón de la sala de estar.<p>

Esto era, todo se había terminado. Blaine iba a pensar que era un fenómeno, o iba a estar demasiado asustado o algo igualmente terrible. ¿Qué tanto había visto? ¿Qué había escuchado? Oh, dios, esto era terrible.

"Hijo, él estará bien, sólo ve y estate con el cuando despierte, y ve desde ahí," dijo Burt suavemente y sacando a Kurt efectivamente de su trance.

Kurt volteó a ver a su papá con ojos enormes y asustados. "Papá, dios, yo-yo no puedo, él nunca, ¿qué si…?" él ni siquiera podía decir lo que estaba pensando. Todo era un desastre.

"Él sigue inconsciente," dijo Finn entrando a la cocina. Miró alrededor e inmediatamente agarró a Kurt en un abrazo. "Amigo, estará bien. ¿Quieres que esté ahí con tifo? Puedo ayudar a tratar de calmarlo, ya sabes, si se asusta- yo pasé por esto también, ya sabes. No hace mucho, hermano."

Kurt casi se derrumba en los brazos de Finn, agradecido por la fuerza de Finn en el momento. "Si, pero…de hecho yo te senté y te lo dije. Tu no entraste y me viste-mierda," le lanzó una mirada a su papá, como retándolo a que lo regañara por el lenguaje. Parecía que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta Burt. "Creo que sólo debería ser Finn y yo, enserio se va a asustar si todos estamos ahí."

"Claro, cariño," dijo Carole y agarró el brazo de Burt. "Burt y yo estaremos arriba por si necesitas algo. Y querido," ella pausó y frotó la espalda de Kurt debajo de donde estaban los brazos de Finn, "dile todo a Blaine. Él estará bien. Él es especial, lo puedo notar."

"Vamos," dijo Finn, arrastrando cuidadosamente a Kurt a la sala de estar. "Sé que no es como querías hacerlo, hermano. Pero, estoy aquí para ti. ¿Y quién sabe? ¡Tal vez Blaine será como yo cuando me enteré!"

Kurt suspiró y se recargó en Finn mientras caminaban. "De alguna manera, lo dudo." Pausó en la entrada de la sala y se mordió el labio cuando vio a Blaine acostado en el sillón. "No sé si puedo hacer esto."

Finn le dio un empujoncito a Kurt hacia el sillón y fue al otro sillón a sentarse. "Si, si puedes. Tienes que, hermano. Ya estabas listo para decirle, bueno, ahora él sabe, sólo tienes que explicarle todo."

Blaine se movió y Kurt contuvo la respiración. Él vio a Blaine abrir lentamente los ojos y sintió como si él mismo se fuera a desmayar. Esto era. Este era el momento. Blaine lo iba a mirar, enloquecer e irse. Dios. Iba a perder a su primer novio, su primer amor y todo por un estúpido error. Apostaría a que su mamá nunca había sido tan descuidada ni estúpida como él.

"¿K-Kurt?" preguntó Blaine, parpadeando rápidamente. Se tocó la parte de atrás de la cabeza e hiso una mueca de dolor. "¿Qué pasó?"

Kurt se sentó en la mesita del café y se agarró del borde con ambas manos, tratando de calmar sus nervios. "Te desmayaste," él dijo suavemente, sus ojos volviéndose hacia Finn quien estaba recargado hacia adelante con interés.

Blaine se levantó ligeramente, pasó su mirada de Kurt a Finn algunas veces, y luego algo que pareció como comprensión apareció en sus ojos. "T-tu, y las-tapas, y-¿fuego?" Él chilló la última palabra, levantándose completamente y empezó a ver frenéticamente a Kurt. "¿En realidad vi eso, o-?

Kurt respiró hondo y miró a Finn, quien solo asintió. "Blaine, yo…hay algo que había querido decirte."

Blaine meneó la cabeza salvajemente, con los ojos muy abiertos. "No, no, no hay manera. No hay manera en que tú hayas hecho eso en realidad. Es imposible."

"Blaine, Kurt necesita enseñarte algo, y necesita que no enloquezcas, ¿esta bien amigo?" dijo Finn calmadamente, y se movió para estar sentado en la orilla de la silla. "Está bien estar un poco nervioso, pero en realidad es muy padre, y él tiene mucho que decirte. Así que, ¿puedes hacerme un favor y solo quedarte ahí y dejar que Kurt te explique?"

Blaine miró a Finn sin decir nada y parpadeo, como si no hubiera esperado que Finn dijera nada. Regresó la mirada a Kurt y se volvió a sentar entre los cojines del sillón. "Yo…eh, esta bien."

Kurt se frotó los ojos y volvió a respirar hondo. "Blaine, no era así como quería que te enteraras. Confía en mí. Pero, en realidad no hay una buena manera de explicarlo mas que enseñándote," hiso una pausa, suspiro y luego miró alrededor por un segundo antes de ver lo que estaba buscando. Acercó el control remoto de donde estaba en la televisión hasta su mano. Después de que lo cogió, dejó que el cerebro de Blaine asimilara lo que acababa de ver y luego lo mando a dar vueltas entre ellos.

Blaine empezó a respirar profundamente, metiendo el aire por la nariz y sacándolo por la boca. Él solo se le quedó viendo al control remoto flotante y giratorio, los ojos grandes y confundidos. "Entonces, umm. Que. Eres cómo-"

Kurt detuvo el control y lo mandó de regreso a su lugar en la televisión. "Puedo controlar objetos con mi mente," él dijo y casi se sorprendió a si mismo con lo calmado que había sonado. "No, no soy un mago, no hay un Hogwarts, y si, soy humano."

Finn soltó un bufido y movió la cabeza. "Lo siento, esos fueron mi culpa."

Kurt se estiró lentamente para poner su mano sobre la pierna de Blaine, e hiso una mueca cuando Blaine retrocedió a su toque. "Blaine, te amo. Pero entiendo si esto es demasiado y sólo te quieres ir."

"Aunque yo preferiría que no lo hicieras," empezó Finn. Se levantó del sofá y se sentó junto a Kurt en la mesita del café. "Blaine, lo entiendo totalmente. Pero, Kurt, él es asombroso. Él tiene estas habilidades, si. Pero, él aun es el mismo chico que has conocido los últimos meses. Él pasó por muchas cosas para permitirse salir contigo, así que si pudieras hacerte a la idea de todo esto…sería genial."

Blaine hiso un sonido extraño y se mordió el labio. Se quedó sentado ahí, por lo que parecía una eternidad, pero en realidad fueron probablemente un par de minutos y sólo se quedó viendo. No a Kurt, no a Finn –sus ojos estaban desenfocados y él en realidad no estaba viendo nada- por lo que podía darse cuenta Kurt. Y eso estaba en realidad empezando a preocupar a Kurt.

"Esta bien," dijo Blaine después de un rato. "Esta bien, umm," él sacudió su cabeza, sus ojos se volvieron a enfocar y miró a Kurt. "Así que tu puedes uh, wow. Okey."

Kurt asintió e hiso un puño entre él y Blaine. "También puedo hacer esto," él respiro y chasqueó los dedos contra su palma, creando una bola de fuego. "¿Blaine? ¿Sigues conmigo?" él preguntó agitando la mano para apagar la flama.

"¿Hmm?" preguntó Blaine, sus ojos desenfocados de nuevo. "Sí, solo. Dame un segundo."

Kurt miró a Finn y se encogió de hombros sin poder ayudar. No podía decir lo que Blaine estaba sintiendo y no se atrevía a intentar _escuchar_ a Blaine sin tocarlo justo ahora. Él estaba muy…agradecido por Finn justo ahora. Estaba casi seguro, de que si Finn no estuviera aquí, que Blaine podría haber salido por la puerta en seguida. Posiblemente. Tal vez. No lo sabía.

"Esta bien," empezó Blaine de nuevo, y se frotó la cara con sus manos. "De acuerdo, entonces mi novio puede mover cosas con su mente y puede hacer aparecer fuego de la nada. Santos cielos."

Los ojos de Kurt se iluminaron y se acercó un poco a Blaine. "¿Sigo siendo tu novio?"

Blaine movió la cabeza de lado y le dio a Kurt una mirada de asombro. "Claro que lo eres, ¿por qué creíste que no lo eras?"

"Creo que esa es mi señal para que me vaya." Dijo Finn dándole una palmadita a Kurt en la rodilla. "Si me necesitas, sólo grita. Estaré en mi cuarto. ¿Y Blaine? Sé que todo esto parece muy loco, pero gracias por no abandonar a mi hermano."

Kurt vio como Finn se levantaba y salía del cuarto, luego volteó la cabeza para estar viendo de nuevo a Blaine. Él en realidad no podía leer la expresión de Blaine, y eso aún lo dejaba un poco preocupado. "Entonces, ¿qué tan sacado de onda estás?"

Blaine suspiró y se estiró para tomar las manos de Kurt en las suyas. "Kurt, no voy a mentir y decir que no me estoy sacando de onda, porque, honestamente…lo estoy. Pero, sé que aun te amo, y ahora solo quiero…no lo sé. ¿Entender?"

Kurt asintió y sintió como si un gran peso se le hubiera quitado de encima. Blaine aun lo amaba. Gracias a dios. No sabía que hubiera hecho si Blaine hubiera salido corriendo. Tal vez su madrasta estaba en lo correcto y Blaine si era especial. Bueno, él ya sabía eso. Blaine era asombroso. "Okey, bueno. Hay otra cosa que puedo hacer. Y en realidad espero que no te enojes conmigo por eso."

Blaine levantó una ceja pero no dijo nada, sólo le dio un apretón a la mano de Kurt en señal de que continuara.

Kurt respiró hondo y se concentró en la sensación de cuando empezaba la conexión. Se podía sentir a sí mismo casi lográndolo, pero no del todo. Aún necesitaba el tacto, aparentemente. Estiró una mano y la posó en el pecho de Blaine, ignorando la mirada interrogante de Blaine.

_Todo esto es demasiado loco, demente. ¿Qué está haciendo? Espera, sus ojos. Sus ojos acaban de…no, eso no es posible. Mierda, supongo que todo puede ser posible. Sus ojos acaban de cambiar de color, ¿cómo es que nunca-?"_

Kurt retiró su mano, sintió que la conexión se rompía y parpadeó rápidamente. "¿Mis ojos cambian de color?"

Blaine se quedó boquiabierto. Lentamente retiró su mano de la de Kurt y se hiso lo más para atrás que podía en el sillón. "¿Cómo-cómo, lo hiciste? Yo no- ¿Tú escuchaste eso?"

Kurt asintió y se frotó la parte de atrás del cuello nerviosamente con una mano. "Si, yo, uh. Puedo leer mentes. Bueno, no mentes. Sólo tu mente, por ahora. Es complicado."

"Mierda," resopló Blaine y sacudió su cabeza rápidamente. Se le quedó viendo a Kurt con los ojos completamente abiertos por unos momentos, cómo juntando las piezas. "Entonces, espera. Tuviste que poner tu mano aquí," él señaló hacia su pecho, cerca de su corazón, "para poder, bueno, ¿escuchar lo que yo estaba pensando?"

"Por ahora, si," dijo Kurt. "Ya casi puedo hacerlo sin el tacto, pero aparentemente aún no. Sigo trabajando en controlarlo."

"Espera, entonces," Blaine hiso una pausa y parecía que estaba pensando, mucho. Entrecerró los ojos y miró a Kurt directamente a los ojos. "Tus ojos cambiaron de regreso. Ellos deben, okey. Entonces, supongo que esta no es la primera vez que me haz leído la mente. ¿Cómo es que no había visto tus ojos cambiar de color antes? Y, ¿qué quieres decir con que sólo puedes leer la mía? ¿Qué tengo que ver con todo esto?"

"Todo," dijo Kurt suavemente. "Pero, creo que es mejor si empiezo por el principio. Para que entiendas." Se acercó tentativamente y se alivió enormemente cuando Blaine tomó su mano.

"Esta bien, quiero saber todo, enserio, pero," Blaine hiso una pausa y jaló la mano de Kurt, poniendo a Kurt en su regazo. Puso su brazo alrededor de Kurt y posó su cabeza en el hombro de Kurt. Respiró hondo, volteó la cabeza para darle un ligero beso a Kurt en el cuello y suspiró. "Creo que necesito un poco de tiempo, para absorber todo. Me puedes decir el resto después, yo solo…sólo necesito algo de tiempo para hacerme a la idea de todo esto. Probablemente me despertaré mañana y pensaré que soñé todo."

Kurt se acomodó a si mismo para que una pierna estuviera en cada lado de la cadera de Blaine. Se enrosco a sí mismo en Blaine, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine. Respiró profunda y entrecortadamente algunas veces y no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que sintió que las lágrimas le bajaban por las mejillas. Inhaló y rápidamente trató de limpiarlas, pero Blaine lo notó inmediatamente. "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Blaine, frotando con una mano de arriba abajo la espalda de Kurt.

"Yo solo," resopló Kurt, y sacudió la cabeza –no le importó que su pelo se frotara contra el sillón y que probablemente se desacomodara. "Todo esto es demasiado sobrecogedor. No creía que te lo tomarías tan bien y bueno," él suspiró. "En realidad te lo iba a decir, para que no tuvieras que pasar por…esto. Pensé que tal vez me dejarías. Y, sólo decirle a alguien es sobrecogedor. Tengo que esconder esto de casi todos y ahora tu sabes y es solo-"

"Oye, shh," dijo Blaine interrumpiendo a Kurt. "Sigo aquí, ¿no es cierto? Creo que ambos necesitamos relajarnos por un rato, ¿de acuerdo? Luego podemos hablar de…todo, después." Le dio un pequeño empujón a Kurt en la espalda y se acercó para limpiarle una lágrima. "Te amo," le dijo suavemente.

Kurt se adentró al tacto de Blaine y cerró los ojos. "No tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso. Yo también te amo," sintió como Blaine se movía debajo de él y de repente los labios de Blaine estaban en los suyos y oh, eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba, porque él solo se derrumbó. Sintió como cada músculo de su cuerpo se relajaba y se dejó a si mismo contestar el beso, lento y lánguido, empujando a Blaine para atrás hasta que su espalda estaba contra los cojines del sillón. Sintió la lengua de Blaine presionando su labio inferior y separó los labios, dejando que la lengua de Blaine entrara a su boca.

Blaine se retiró después de unos segundos, sus labios ligeramente hinchados y su respiración un poco agitada. "¿Aún me voy a quedar aquí esta noche?"

Kurt sonrió y se acercó para torcer un riso suelto. "Por supuesto, si aun quieres. Preferiría que no regresaras a una casa vacía en Acción de Gracias."

"Bien," Blaine sonrió y besó rápidamente a Kurt en la barbilla. "Podemos hablar sobre," hiso una pequeña seña hacia Kurt," todo…esto. Esta noche, ¿tal vez? Creo que probablemente debamos decirle a tu familia que todo está bien."

"Dios, eres increíble." Kurt respiró y se acercó para esconder su cara en el hombre de Blaine de nuevo. "¿Cómo eres real?"

Blaine se rio debajo de Kurt y metió una mano debajo de la camisa de Kurt, frotándole la espalda. "¿Bromeas, cómo es que tú eres real? Puede que todo esto sea una alucinación por el golpe que me di cuando me desmayé."

Kurt movió la cabeza de lado y levantó la mesita del café en el aire detrás de él. "Oh, todo es real, bien."


	19. Capitulo 18

"Entonces,"

"Entonces," empezó soltando su bolso para la noche y el colchón inflable en el suelo. "En realidad no voy a necesitar eso, ¿cierto?" él preguntó señalando el colchón inflable.

"No, pero mi papá no necesita saber eso," sonrió Kurt y maniobró alrededor de Blaine para cerrar la puerta. Levantó una ceja cuando Blaine lo agarró por la cintura.

"Oye, no tienes que…controlarte alrededor de mi nunca más, ¿de acuerdo? Estaré bien. Si, me tomará algún tiempo acostumbrarme, pero tengo que verlo para poder acostumbrarme, ¿cierto? Tu papá mencionó que estar en casa es como tu refugio seguro, no quiero interferir con eso." Dijo Blaine simplemente y alejó el brazo de Kurt de la puerta.

Kurt asintió y aliviado cerró la puerta. Estaba impresionado de que los ojos Blaine no se agrandaron para nada. Le había tomado años a Finn no sobresaltarse por cada cosita. Aunque de nuevo, era _Finn_. "Vamos," él dijo tirando de Blaine hacia la cama, "estoy seguro de que tienes preguntas, especialmente después de lo que mi familia te acaba de hacer pasar." Kurt se arrastró hasta su cama y bajó las sábanas para que después se pudieran dormir fácilmente. Después de haber dormido en la misma cama que Blaine por una noche, él se sintió a si mismo volverse adicto. Lo había extrañado la noche anterior.

"Tu familia no estuvo tan mal, ellos sólo te protegen, lo puedo saber. Y no tengo problema en mantenerlo en secreto," dijo Blaine, situándose junto a Kurt en la cama. Se acercó y le dio un ligero beso a Kurt en la línea de la mandíbula. "Te amo, esto no lo cambia."

Kurt suspiró felizmente y se acercó a Blaine. "Si Finn puede mantenerlo en secreto por todo el tiempo que ya lo ha hecho, cualquiera puede." Él bostezo, su mandíbula tronando mientras lo hacia. "Creo que lo de esta noche me agotó." Así era, de hecho. Él ya estaba positivamente agotado. Yendo de un extremo emocional a otro, y teniendo a Blaine sabiendo finalmente era…agotador. Emocional y físicamente.

"Mmm," murmuró Blaine, acomodándose un poco en la cama. "Lo mismo aquí, en realidad no tenemos que meternos más en eso esta noche, si no quieres. Haz sido más que aceptante y comprensivo con mis secretos, ¿por qué no haría lo mismo con los tuyos?"

Kurt levantó su brazo y empezó a jugar con los rizos sueltos de Blaine. Él sonrió cuando Blaine se movió para estar más cerca de él. "Probablemente deberíamos por lo menos poner el colchón inflable, para que parezca cómo que dormiste ahí. Sólo en caso de que mi papá decida hacernos una visita en la mañana. Aunque dudo que lo haga. Creo que Carole se lo va a llevar de compras antes de que salga el sol."

"Demasiado cómodo." Murmuró Blaine. "Tú hazlo, esta bien. Er," él pausó y levantó la cabeza para mirar a Kurt, "puedes hacerlo, ¿cierto?" Kurt sonrió y asintió. Blaine cerró los ojos y puso un brazo alrededor del pecho de Kurt. "Me alegro de no molestarme con las compras del Viernes Negro," él dijo hacia el pecho de Kurt.

Kurt se lo iba a saltar este año, decidió –estaba demasiado agotado y emocional para prepararse para la seriedad que se requería en un día duro de compras después de Acción de Gracias. Él siguió dándole vueltas al pelo de Blaine entre sus dedos mientras lentamente se encargaba del colchón inflable, no queriendo asustar a Blaine con ningún ruido repentino. Sabía por experiencia, con Finn y Carole, que hacer cosas lentamente al principio siempre era la mejor manera de comenzar. Era cierto, se sentía asombroso poder ser… él mismo de nuevo en su propia casa, su propio cuarto- él sentía como si un gran peso se le hubiera quitado de encima. Estando solo con Blaine en su cuarto siempre era el momento más difícil para ocultarlo, porque usando sus habilidades ahí era simplemente natural. Él estaba demasiado agradecido de que ya no tenía que ocultarlo más.

"Sin embargo, ¿podemos hablar sobre una cosa?" Preguntó Blaine abruptamente, después de que Kurt había terminado de montar el colchón y tuvo que poner la bomba de aire de nuevo en la caja.

La mano de Kurt se detuvo en el cabello de Blaine, notando como Blaine se había puesto súbitamente nervioso. Bueno, esto no sonaba bien. "Uh, si. Lo que sea."

Blaine se levantó y se sentó para estar viendo a Kurt en la cama. "Entonces, podrías uh, ¿explicar la cosa de leer la mente? ¿Cómo es que solo puedes leer mi mente? No tienes que," hizo una pausa y respiró hondo, "no tienes que uhm, decirme como tienes estos…poderes. Por ahora. Yo solo. No creo que esté muy cómodo sabiendo que puedes…escuchar lo que estoy pensando, supongo. Sin que yo lo sepa. Quiero decir, es mi cabeza."

Kurt vio como se sonrojaba Blaine y tenía una buena idea de porque Blaine se estaba sonrojando. Había ciertos pensamientos que tenía que no quería que nadie nunca se enterara de ellos. Suponía que debería estar feliz de que los que había cachado de Blaine eran muy mansos –y sobre él. Se acercó y pasó su pulgar por el labio inferior de Blaine.

"Blaine, no sabría de esta habilidad aún si no te hubiera conocido," dijo suavemente. "Todas las habilidades que tengo, las heredé de mi madre. Si en verdad quieres entender, lo explicaré. Sólo creo que deberías leer algo primero. Y no dejes que te asuste." Abrió el cajón de su escritorio del otro lado del cuarto y sacó un sobre que sabía que estaba hasta arriba, y lo guio hasta las manos de Blaine. "Esto debería darte un poco a entender sobre por qué eres tú, Blaine."

"No creo que nada en este punto pueda en realidad asustarme," dijo Blaine casi en silencio, sus ojos fijos en el sobre en sus manos.

Kurt vio a Blaine abrir lentamente el sobre y se mordió el labio con ansiedad. Esto podía ir de dos maneras. Blaine podría asustarse, tanto como él lo había hecho la primera vez que leyó la carta. O, Blaine podría estar totalmente bien con eso. Porque sabía que estaban enamorados. Ahora. Vio cómo los ojos de Blaine leían lentamente las palabras y luego los ojos de Blaine se levantaron y se encontraron con los suyos cuando terminó, brillando con amor. Eso era muy obvio para Kurt.

"Kurt," suspiró Blaine. Puso la carta de vuelta en el sobre cuidadosamente y lo puso a un lado. "Tu-Yo, ¿yo? Quiero decir, wow."

Kurt sonrió y se acercó a Blaine para poder levantar las piernas por encima de Blaine y poder envolverlas alrededor de su cintura. "¿Ahora ves por qué eres tú?"

Blaine puso sus brazos alrededor de Kurt y lo acercó, para que Kurt estuviera completamente sentado en su regazo. "Eso es asombroso. Cuando te-espera, esta bien. Así que esa vez aquí, esa en realidad no era una migraña, ¿Cierto? O dios, ¿eso fue por mi culpa?" Acercó su cabeza y le dio un beso a Kurt en la frente. "No estaba pensando en nada malo, ¿O sí?"

"No, de hecho esa fue la primera vez que pasó," Kurt sacudió su cabeza y empezó a besar lentamente el cuello de Blaine. "De hecho tu estabas preguntándote si eras bueno besando," él sonrió un poco y se dirigió a la clavícula de Blaine que había quedado descubierta cuando tiró de su camisa. "Lo cual, por cierto, lo eres."

Blaine gimió suavemente y dejó que su cabeza callera de lado. "Te vas a meter a ti mismo en problemas si sigues haciendo eso," él dijo, su pecho empezando a agitarse un poco. "Estoy tratando de tener una seria conversación."

"Lo siento," dijo Kurt, haciéndose para atrás y sonriendo. "No, con toda seriedad. Ahora lo puedo hacer, gracias a ti. Estoy súper cerca de poder hacerlo sin tocar así que…con tu permiso ahora, por supuesto. Todavía necesito trabajar en controlarlo."

Blaine se acercó y pasó sus dedos por la frente de Kurt. "Ya no te duele ahora, ¿o sí? Porque en realidad no me gusta la idea de que te causes dolor a ti mismo adrede."

"No," dijo Kurt negando con la cabeza. "Ya no duele." Él sonrió y se acercó para besar a Blaine, lentamente deslizando sus labios juntos antes de separarse. "Estás siendo…más bien…haz aceptado bien lo que decía la carta de mi mamá."

"Bueno," empezó Blaine y tomó una de las manos de Kurt para poder entrelazar los dedos, "Yo ya sé que te amo. Y estoy muy seguro de que tú me amas. Sé que esto es bastante nuevo, y somos jóvenes, pero obviamente lo que tenemos es mucho más profundo que algo fugaz de preparatoria."

Kurt sintió que le daba brincos el corazón y sólo suspiró, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine. "Blaine Anderson, ¿cómo eres tan asombroso?"

Porque, enserio. ¿De dónde salió Blaine Anderson? ¿Cómo había logrado encontrar al chico más asombroso del mundo para que fuera su primer novio – y su primer amor todo junto en un hermoso paquete. Y, Blaine estaba siendo calmado y tranquilo sobre sus habilidades. ¿Cómo es que era real? ¿Cómo había logrado tener todos estos…estos…sentimientos por alguien con quien no había estado junto ni por dos meses? Y, ¿por qué, maldita sea, por qué se estaba poniendo todo emocional de nuevo? Esto era tan vergonzoso.

"Oye," dijo Blaine suavemente, haciéndose un poco para atrás para poder agarrar la cara de Kurt entre sus manos. Una mirada preocupada le había aparecido inmediatamente después de darse cuenta de que Kurt había empezado a llorar de nuevo. "Bebé, ¿qué pasa?"

Kurt murió un poco por dentro por el cariño que salió de los labios de Blaine. Él nunca pensó que él sería uno para los apodos pero, ¿tener a Blaine diciéndole bebé? De acuerdo, él ya lo amaba. "Sólo estoy completamente abrumado y asombrado por ti." Él susurró.

"Kurt," empezó Blaine y bajó una mano hasta la de Kurt, levantándola para poder poner la mano de Kurt sobre su pecho. "Vamos, hazlo. Lee mi mente ahora."

Kurt sintió la conexión tan pronto como su mano había tocado el área sobre el corazón de Blaine y se mordió el labio para tratar de detener las lágrimas que sentía que venían.

_Kurt, te amo. No sé lo que nos espera en el futuro, tenemos solo 16…pero sólo sé que eres especial. ¿Sabes cómo lo sé? Porque lo puedo sentir. Lo siento cada vez que estoy contigo. Hay algo más entre nosotros, y ahora sé porque. Es esta conexión. _

"Blaine," susurró Kurt separando su mano. Sintió como la conexión se rompía al instante.

Blaine sacudió la cabeza. "No, sigue haciéndolo."

Kurt levantó su mano pero decidió no hacerlo. Él sabía que estaba cerca. Muy cerca. Si tal vez… si tal vez el solo se concentrara más. En ese sentimiento. Él cerró sus ojos y puso todo lo que tenía en empezar la conexión. Sus ojos se abrieron en cuanto lo sintió-

…_you and I, we'll be young for-oh! __Oh, Kurt. Tus ojos. Hola. Te deberías de estar viendo a ti mismo en el espejo justo ahora, espera –ESPERA, no me estás tocando. ¿Tú-?_

Kurt sonrió y asintió. "Hola, Blaine."

Blaine abrió su boca como si fuera a hablar, pero inmediatamente la cerró. Él sonrió y pasó un dedo por la línea de la mandíbula de Kurt.

_Esto es asombroso, Kurt. En verdad deberías verte los ojos. Es fenomenal el cambio de color. _

Kurt cerró la conexión y solo miró a Blaine. Nunca se había sentido tan cercano a él como lo hacía en ese momento.

"Siento como que acabamos de compartir algo increíblemente personal," dijo Blaine suavemente. "Tus ojos cambiaron de regreso, lo que significa que estás fuera de mi cabeza ahora."

Kurt asintió y todavía no podía formar ninguna palabra. A él no le importaba que sus ojos cambiaran de color, o cómo se vieran cuando pasara, a él solo le importaba Blaine. Aparentemente Blaine sabía exactamente lo que él estaba sintiendo, porque él puso sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Kurt y lo acercó para un beso.

Y, oh, Kurt no mentía cuando le había dicho a Blaine que era bueno besando. Porque lo era. Se movió ligeramente en el regazo de Blaine y subió una mano para enredarla en el cabello de Blaine. Cuando Blaine separó sus labios e inclino la cabeza para profundizar el beso, Kurt gimió desde algún lado de su garganta.

"Mi papá y Carole," él masculló contra los labios de Blaine.

"Se fueron a la cama hace más de una hora y están en el total opuesto del final del pasillo," respondió Blaine, y volvió a besar a Kurt, esta vez introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Kurt, lo cual Kurt acepto de buena gana y dejó que le explorara su boca.

¿Había mencionado Kurt que Blaine tenía una lengua talentosa?

Bueno, la tenía.

Kurt no podía evitar pensar lo talentosa que podía ser esa lengua en otras áreas.

Oh.

Se hizo para atrás abruptamente, ganándose una mirada confundida de su novio. "Recuérdame de nuevo porque no nos estamos quedando en tu casa…tu casa vacía –y que estará vacía por tres días más hasta que tus padres regresen de Nueva York."

Blaine sonrió y empezó a plantarle besos a Kurt a lo largo de la mandíbula. "Mi amor. Tú fuiste quien quería que yo me quedara aquí esta noche. Para que no estuviera solo en Acción de Gracias."

"Sí, bueno," suspiró Kurt ladeando su cabeza para tener acceso adecuado al cuello de Blaine. "Tal vez estoy volviendo a pensar esa idea ahora."

"Finn debería estar dormido también, ¿cierto?"

Kurt miró de reojo la hora y se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez. Aunque no lo esté, él sabe mejor a entrar sin tocar. Yo solo," soltó un gemido mientras Blaine le mordía ligeramente el lóbulo del oído, "necesito sentirme cercano a ti justo ahora, Blaine."

"Lo sé," convenio Blaine." Yo también lo siento. Esta noche ha sido," hizo una pausa, y se separó de Kurt, y parecía que batallaba para encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decir.

"¿Emocional? ¿Loco? ¿Demente?" ayudó Kurt, acercándose y enredando su otra mano en el cabello de Blaine. Él enserio amaba los rizos de Blaine y hacía esto cada vez que podía fuera de la escuela y cuando Blaine no se llenaba la cabeza con montones de productos para el cabello.

Blaine soltó una bocanada de aire y asintió. "¿Podemos recostarnos? Estás poniéndome haciendo que se me queden dormidas las piernas un poco."

"Oh," Kurt se rio y miró para abajo; él casi había olvidado que Blaine tenía las piernas cruzadas debajo de él. "Sí, por supuesto." Se bajó de Blaine y de repente se dio cuenta de que los dos aún estaban en su ropa de diario. "Aunque probablemente deberíamos cambiarnos antes de recostarnos."

"Mmm, si. Probablemente tengas razón," dijo Blaine, y se movió para bajarse de la cama. Se agachó y cogió su maletita caminando hacia el baño.

Kurt sintió el rubor subiéndosele al as mejillas cuando se acercó y tomó a Blaine del brazo. Él no contestó la mirada inquisitiva de Blaine, sólo tomó su maletita de su mano y la soltó en el suelo. ¿De dónde venía todo esto? Él no tenía idea –él sólo sabía que necesitaba esto. No es que planeara llegar a ningún lado –aunque sus pensamientos de hace un momento habrían podido probarlo de otra manera –él sólo quería estar cercano a Blaine. Y esto se sentía bien. Se sentía íntimo.

Él desabotonó lentamente el suéter de Blaine, sus ojos nunca dejando los de Blaine, quien parecía estar lentamente entendiendo lo que estaba pasando. Después de pasarlo por los hombros de Blaine, Kurt mandó el suéter a colgar sobre la silla de su escritorio. Se acercó para desabotonar la camisa de Blaine y se lamió los labios, su ritmo cardiaco lentamente acelerándose por lo que sabía que vendría. Volteó hacia las manos de Blaine, las cuales estaban moviéndose nerviosamente sin saber que hacer.

"Kurt," dijo Blaine tragando saliva ruidosamente. "Kurt," empezó de nuevo, "si sigues yendo hacia donde creo que vas, no se si me vaya a poder controlar a mi mismo."

Los ojos de Kurt volvieron hacia arriba para encontrarse con los de Blaine y sintió un escalofrío por la espalda por la mirada que Blaine le estaba dando. Los ojos de Blaine estaban en camino de volverse completamente llenos de lujuria y Kurt sintió como que se le debilitaron las rodillas por un momento. Terminó de desabrochar la camisa de Blaine y la mandó hasta donde estaba su suéter.

Tal vez era el conjunto de todo lo que había pasado en el transcurso de las últimas horas. Tal vez era esta conexión intensa que ambos estaban sintiendo, especialmente esta noche. Tal vez era el hecho de que Blaine se veía absolutamente asombroso sólo ahí parado en sus pantalones y su increíblemente apretada camiseta.

De acuerdo, bueno. Tal vez lo último tenía mucho que ver con todo esto.

Pero la boca de Kurt ya estaba abierta antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en ello. "Desvísteme, Blaine."


	20. Capitulo 19

**Hola! Se que hace muchísimo tiempo que no actualizo esta historia! Enserio perdón! :s aquí esta este capitulo y no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que este el próximo! Lo prometo! Espero que les guste! **

* * *

><p>Kurt reprimió un gemido cuando escuchó que tocaban en su puerta. "Entra, Finn."<p>

"Oh, ¿te desperté? Pensé que acababa de escucharte entrar, lo siento, puedo regresar más tarde-" dijo Finn volteándose para salir de la habitación, su mano todavía en la chapa.

"No, no, está bien," dijo Kurt, su voz ronca y su garganta espesa. Se levantó de la masa de almohadas de su cama y se volteó para estar de cara a Finn. "Si acabo de llegar a casa, ¿qué pasa?"

Finn parecía que seguía contemplando irse, pero finalmente se decidió por entrar al cuarto y fue a sentarse al lado de Kurt en su cama. "¿Cómo estuvo anoche?"

"Oh, lo normal," suspiró Kurt, moviendo una mano sin cuidado en el aire. "No dormimos nada. Lo juro, pon a esas niñas en el mismo cuarto que yo y pensarías que no he estado por _años_." Él soltó la cabeza de nuevo a las almohadas y gimió. "Estoy _exhausto_."

Finn empezó a frotar la espalda de Kurt lentamente. "Amigo, ellas preguntan por ti todo el tiempo en glee. Te extrañan mucho."

"Lo sé," asintió Kurt. "Y yo las extraño, yo solo…Me gusta Dalton, enserio. Y Blaine está ahí. Solo tendré que hacer la meta de tratar de ver a todos más seguido. Nunca podré regresar a McKinley si Karofsky y Azimio siguen ahí, lo saben."

"Lo se," dijo Finn tristemente. "Es solo que no será lo mismo ir a los nacionales sin ti."

Kurt soltó una risa. "¿_Qué_?" él empujó la mano de Finn de él y se dio la vuelta para poder sentarse. "¿Crees que _ustedes_ irán a los nacionales? Los Warblers le patearan el trasero a los New Directions, especialmente ahora que ustedes ya no me tienen."

"Oh, como sea hermano," se rio Finn. "Ni siquiera sabes lo que estamos planeando. Va a ser asombroso."

"Tendremos que arreglar esto en el escenario, _hermano_," sonrió Kurt, y se acercó para darle un golpe a Finn en el brazo.

"Auch," dijo Finn sobándose el brazo. "Guarda tu fuerza cuando hagas eso, cielos. Como sea, ¿dónde está Blaine? Pensé que iba a estar aquí todo el día ya que mañana empiezan clases de nuevo…ustedes dos han estado prácticamente pegados el uno al otro todo el descanso."

Kurt bostezó y se volvió a dejar caer sobre su tumulto de almohadas. "Sus papás van a regresar a casa hoy de Nueva York, así que él necesita estar en casa para hacer algunas cosas con ellos, lo que sea que eso signifique. Se supone que vamos a ir a cenar esta noche."

Finn maniobró para poder estar recostado al lado de Kurt. "¿Ellos lo dejaron completamente solo toda la semana? ¿Por qué no fue con ellos?"

Kurt suspiró y negó con la cabeza. "Tuvimos práctica de los Warblers toda la semana, aparte, está acostumbrado a eso. Ellos tienen que viajar todo el tiempo. En realidad él no los ve mucho." Kurt se movió para estar más cerca de Finn cuando éste levantó su brazo, Kurt recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Finn. Bostezó de nuevo y cerró los ojos.

"Oye, ¿te vas a quedar dormido en mi?"

"Hmm, tal vez, estás cómodo," masculló Kurt acercándose aún más a Finn.

"¿Podrías tan lo menos traerme el control remoto? Está hasta –gracias, por lo menos puedo ver la tele en vez de la pura pantalla mientras duermes. Y nada de babear, es asqueroso. ¡Ay! Deja de picarme, eso _duele_. Podría simplemente irme, ¿sabes?"

"Pero no lo harás."

Finn negó con la cabeza y prendió la televisión, bajando el volumen. "No, no. No me iré. Duerme un poco."

Mientras Kurt se quedaba dormido no pudo evitar reírse para sus adentros por la extraña posición en la que estaba. Hace un año, Finn hubiera enloquecido por el puro pensamiento de Kurt quedándose dormido en él (Y Kurt lo hubiera amado, si lo admitía). Ahora, Finn no tenía absolutamente ningún problema con lo cercanos que estaban. Claro que Kurt ya había superado cualquier tonto sentimiento que pudo haber tenido por Finn, gracias a dios, de otra manera la relación que tendrían ahorita sería extremadamente incómoda. Y extraña.

* * *

><p>De regreso en Dalton.<p>

* * *

><p>No es que a Kurt no le gustara Dalton, en realidad le gustaba. Es solo que a él le gustaba tener la semana libre. Se había acostumbrado a pasar mucho tiempo con Blaine que el solo pensar en regresar a la rutina de siempre en donde no tenían clases juntos apestaba. Y ahora, Wes estaba de lleno en los ensayos y había ensayos hasta los regionales. <em>Genial<em>.

"Hola."

Kurt levantó la vista de su casillero y sonrío. "Hola, ¿qué te trae a este pasillo?" Blaine estaba recargado en el casillero de al lado con una mano y tenía un brillo en los ojos. Kurt no podía evitar sentir mariposas en el estómago cada vez que veía a su novio.

"Tú," Blaine sonrió y se separó del casillero de un empujón. "Me figuré que te acompañaría al almuerzo."

Kurt cerró su casillero y enganchó su brazo en el de Blaine. "Te pude haber encontrado ahí, ¿sabes? No tenías que venir por mí."

"Lo sé," dijo Blaine sonriendo. "Pero salimos unos minutos antes y yo solo quería verte." Él chocó su cadera con la de Kurt y saludó a Thad con la mano, quien iba corriendo en la dirección contraria. "Alguien tiene prisa," él comentó, volteando hacia atrás.

"Thad _siempre_ tiene prisa," dijo Kurt rodando los ojos. Se agarró del brazo de Blaine para seguir caminando en dirección del comedor. En el camino, Kurt tuvo que luchar consigo mismo para no sonreírle a Blaine, el chico debería de dejar el brazo levantado por la cantidad de gente a la que saludaba a las personas –para ser un estudiante de segundo año, él conocía a _muchas_ personas, y no solo Warblers. Blaine era _popular_.

Kurt tenía un novio popular.

Él sabía que ya debería estar acostumbrado, pero todavía se le hacía nudos el estómago cada vez que lo pensaba. Él, _Kurt_ _Hummel_, tenía un popular, guapísimo novio –quien era el cantante líder de los Warblers, y estaban _enamorados_. Y se sentía tan…bien. Especialmente después de la noche que habían compartido en Acción de Gracias. En realidad, no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

"¿Kurt?"

Oh, cierto. El almuerzo.

Él parpadeó rápidamente, dándose cuenta de que ya habían llegado al comedor y estaban parados en la fila de la barra de ensaladas. Blaine lo estaba mirando expectante. Él rápidamente agarró algunos utensilios y un plato y se movió en la fila. "Lo siento, me perdí en pequeño mundo por un momento."

"Aparentemente," dijo Blaine riendo. "¿Te importaría compartir lo que se te hace tan interesante?"

Kurt se sonrojó y se ocupó creando su ensalada. "N-nada," él dijo rápidamente volteando alrededor hacia la masa de sacos que los rodeaban en la fila. Él vio a Blaine y levantó una ceja. "¿Suéter hoy, no saco?"

Blaine se encogió de hombros y se metió un tomate pequeño en la boca. "Me sorprende que apenas lo menciones, me sentía como hacer algo diferente hoy."

Kurt lo miró de arriba a abajo mientras Blaine pagaba por sus comidas. Blaine normalmente insistía en hacerlo, y Kurt desde hacía tiempo se había rendido en tratar de hacer que no lo hiciera. Por más que le gustaba el saco en Blaine –él se veía muy bien en el suéter, el cual le abrazaba el torso demasiado bien. "Se ve bien, deberías usarlo más seguido," él dijo sonriendo.

"Tal vez lo haga," Blaine sonrió y se hizo camino entre las mesas hasta una que estaba llena de Warblers.

Kurt puso su ensalada en la mesa e inmediatamente después de que se sentó al lado de Blaine su celular empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo. Blaine ya estaba distraída con Nick y Jeff, así que él sacó su celular y leyó el mensaje que acababa de recibir.

_Fiesta en casa de Rachel el viernes en la noche –tú y Blaine están invitados, ¡tienes que venir!_

Él hizo una cara y le dio un golpecito a Blaine para obtener su atención. ¿Una fiesta de Rachel Berry? Eso no sonaba muy…emocionante. Pero, le daría una oportunidad de ver a todos al mismo tiempo y eso sería agradable. Le enseño a Blaine el mensaje cuando Blaine finalmente volteó y se encogió de hombros.

"Oh, iré contigo si quieres ir," dijo Blaine fácilmente y reposó una mano en la pierna de Kurt.

Kurt guardó su teléfono, figurando que le contestaría a Mercedes más tarde cuando tomaran su decisión.

* * *

><p>"No lo sé, amigo. No se como me siento en realidad en ir a la fiesta en casa de Rachel. Todavía no estamos en los mejores términos," suspiró Finn y se rascó la parte de atrás del cuello.<p>

"Si, lo sé," asintió Kurt. "Escuché todo sobre ello el sábado pasado de ambas, Rachel y Quinn. Ni siquiera comiences con ellas en una misma habitación al mismo tiempo. Vas a ir. Final de la historia. Si tengo que soportar esto, tu también."

Finn se mofó. "Tendrás a Blaine ahí contigo. Yo no quiero lidiar con ellas dos después de que hayan tenido bebidas de más."

Kurt se encogió de hombros y se recargó en su silla mientras sacaba camisa tras camisa de su closet, mandándolas lentamente alrededor del cuarto en un círculo para poder estudiar cada una. "Especialmente si va a haber alcohol involucrado, vendrás. Necesito a alguien con quien estar sobrio. Admítelo Finn, no te saldrás de esta."

Finn señaló una que tenía botones y que era de color azul marino. "Esa se ve bien, ¿creo?" Él levantó sus hombros ligeramente y suspiró en modo de derrota. "Supongo. Entonces, ¿crees que Blaine va a tomar?"

"Oh, no lo creo, lo sé," Kurt empezó y mandó algunas de las camisas de vuelta al closet, las que no habían pasado su inspección a la primera. "Aparentemente en la última fiesta de los Warblers uno de los del año de arriba metió algo de JD (Jack Daniels) y si, he oído algunas historias sobre Blaine. Él es un borracho interesante, supongo."

"No crees que él," Finn suspiró e hizo una seña hacia todas las camisas circulando en la habitación, "dirá algo, ¿o sí?"

"Aww, Finn," Kurt sonrió y brincó de su silla cuando finalmente se decidió en una camisa, mandando a guardar el resto. "Es mi trabajo preocuparme por eso, no el tuyo. Pero aprecio el pensamiento. Creo que estaré bien, mantendré un ojo en él."

* * *

><p>Tan pronto llegó Kurt a la fiesta, fue saludado inmediatamente por Brittany quien se le abalanzó. "¡Brit! ¡Te acabo de ver el fin de semana pasado!" dijo riendo, levantando sus piernas en su cadera un poco más.<p>

"¡Lo sé! ¡Pero te extraño demasiado!" chilló Brittany, sus brazos fuertes alrededor del cuello de Kurt. Ella volteó la cabeza hacia Blaine y apretó su cuerpo contra el de Blaine. "¿Eres bueno con Kurt? Él es mi delfín, ¿sabes?"

"Brit, te lo dije, Blaine es asombroso," Kurt se rió y miró a Blaine quien tenía una expresión de asombro-como la que tenía cuando la había conocido por primera vez. "De acuerdo Brit, ya te puedes bajar, estaré aquí toda la noche."

"Mm, no. Mi Kurt."

Kurt rodó los ojos y volteó para mirar alrededor de la habitación. "¿Un poco de ayuda San?"

Santana dejó su vaso y se cruzó de brazos. "Se ve perfectamente cómoda ahí, Hummel."

Kurt suspiró y caminó hasta el sillón y se agachó. "Suéltate, Brit. ¿por favor? Gracias." Él se agachó y le besó un lado de la boca y regresó con Blaine. "Okay, ¿recuerdas quién es cada quién?"

Blaine miró alrededor y entrecerró los ojos. Él Se volteó hacia Kurt y lo miró entretenido. "Bueno, obviamente esa era Brittany, la recordaría en donde fuera. Por cierto aun no me cuentas esa historia. Y Mercedes. De todos los demás, creo que recuerdo sus nombres. Tal vez."

Kurt sonrió y tomó de la mano a Blaine, entrelazando los dedos. Él lo adentró en la habitación y enpezó a señalar. "Santana, Quinn, Tina y Mike, Sam, y oh, no conociste a Artie la última vez. Vamos a saludarlo."

"¡Hola Kurt!" dijo Artie, levantando la mano para un golpe de puño. "Este debe ser Blaine."

Blaine pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kurt. "Si, ese soy yo. Gusto en conocerte, Artie."

Kurt estaba a punto de decir algo cuando escuchó fuertes pasos bajando de la escalera. Él se volteó para ver a Finn entrando el sótano, seguido de Rachel. "Estabas justo detrás de nosotros Finn," dijo Kurt, ladeando la cabeza precocupado por la mirada que Finn le estaba dando. Lo que fuera que pudiera haber sido que hizo fue dejado a un lado por Puck y Lauren bajando las escaleras, anunciando que la fiesta verdaderamente habbía comenzado, ahora que ellos estaban aquí.

* * *

><p>Había empezado bastante tranquilo. Fiesta normal con un bonche de chicos y chicas a los que les gustaba cantar. El escenario de Rachel se usó, bastante. Aunque cuando el licor empezó realmente a fluir, el escenario se convirtió en una pista de baile. Las luces se habían apagado y las luces disco multicolores de Rachel se habían prendido.<p>

Kurt se estaba empezando a sentir un poco crispado.

Él había estado manteniendo un ojo cuidadoso en Blaine, quien estaba en su segunda o tercera bebida de la noche. Ambos ya habían usado el escenario, los dos juntos y por separado. Y en su último dueto…Blaine había tenido un momento díficil tratando de mantener sus manos alejadas de Kurt.

No es que en realidad le _importara_ a Kurt, pero estaba bastante seguro de que sus amigos no querían un show.

Kurt se daba cuenta de que se le era mas fácil mantenerse en control ahora que Blaine sabía. Pero justo ahora, cuando Blaine lo estaba arrastrando al escenario porque podía escuchar las notas iniciales de la canción de Katy Perry E.T. con Santana y Brittany en el escenario, podía sentirse a sí mismo perderse un poco.

_You're so hypnotizing. _

Se sentía como si ellos dos fueran los únicos de la habitación. Él sabía que los demás estaban bailando alrededor, pero justo ahora. Justo ahí, solo eran él y Blaine.

Blaine lo había acercado, y había puesto una de sus piernas entre las suyas. Él acomodó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine y dejó que su cuerpo se moviera. Él podía sentir el sudor que se formaba en su frente pero por una vez, no le importó. Él no había tomado en lo asoluto pero dios, Blaine. Sentía como si fácilmente pudiera emborracharse con este chico.

Blaine levantó la vista hacia él y cantó algunas de las palabras antes de acercar su cabeza para darle un beso.

_Your kiss is cosmic. _

Kurt suspiró en el beso y estaba a punto de apartarse cuando la mano de Blaine se elevó y mantuvo ahí su cabeza, sus dedos adentrandose en el cabello de Kurt. La boca de Blaine se abrió para aceptar la lengua de Kurt y al mismo tiempo, él movío sus caderas hacia Kurt, y Kurt sintió obviamente lo prendido que estaba Blaine en ese momento.

_I'm ready to go, lead me into the light._

Los ojos de Kurt encontraron los de Blaine y él casi se inmoviliza por la mirada que Blaine le estaba dando. El siguió besando a Blaine, sus labios moviendose aun más franticamente juntos- mientras él soltaba sus manos de la cintura de Blaine, le jalaba imposiblemente más cercano. Movió sus laios contra los de Blaine al ritmo de la música, y podía sentir el pecho de Blaine contra el suyo.

No es que en realidad pudiera culpar a Blaine. Él también lo estaba sintiendo, -la tensión que se había envuelto en ellos desde que Blaine se había quedado a dormir en Acción de Gracias y no habían hecho nada mas que quitarse la ropa hasta quedar en boxers y solo…tocarse. Ni siquiera en las partes importantes, solo en todos los demás lugares. Se habían sentido tan conectados esa noche- ellos solo habían querido sentirse el uno al otro.

Bueno, ahora Kurt quería sentir a Blaine de una manera completamente diferente. Y estaba casi completamente seguro de que Blaine se sentía de la misma manera, si la erección que actualmente tenía Blaine presionandose en la pierna de Kurt era alguna indicación.

_Boy, you're my lucky star._

Blaine rompió el beso y lamió una linea por el cuello de Kurt, lo cual hizo que Kurt hiciera el cuello para atrás y gimiera- por suerte todos los demás estaban demasiado metidos entre ellos mismos o demasiado borrachos para que les importara o para notarlo, de otro modo hubiera sido terriblemente vergonzoso.

"¿Qué se te ha metido?" suspiró Kurt, mirando salvajemente a Blaine. Sabía que Blaine había tomado unas cuantas bebidas, pero nunca sospechó que se fuera a poner así.

Blaine sonrió y le levantó a Kurt la camisa por atrás, presionando su mano contra su piel. "Tu, simplemente te vez tan sexy esta noche, cielos."

Okey, así que Kurt tenía a un ebrio calenturiento en sus brasos. Podía escuchar a Santana y Brittany cantar las últimas notas de la canción y miró alrededor, necesitaba aislar a Blaine, por el bien de ambos. Él no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo más podría soportar estar con Blaine frotándolo y no tener una explosión solo para lograr ponerse bajo control de nuevo.

Definitivamente él no podía hacer eso. Y _eso_ era exactamente por qué él evitaba todo y cualquier tipo de alcohol. Porque él sabía que no tendría control sobre sí mismo si se emborrachaba.

"Hay que," él empezó mirando alrededor –tratando de recordar el plano del sótano de Rachel. Se alejó de Blaine y lo tomó de la mano, alejándolo de la pista de baile. "Hay que irnos de aquí."

* * *

><p>"Te amo," Blaine suspiró tan pronto como la puerta se cerró y el sonido devió de haber hecho algo en su cerebro porque con un flash presionó a Kurt contra la puerta, respirando pesadamente y besandolo urgentemente en todo lo largo de su quijada.<p>

"Yo-" empezó Kurt parpadeando rápidamente. Por más seguro que estaba de que su anatomía quería esto, quería a Blaine, él estaba completamente sobrío y la mayor parte de sus pensamientos estaban claros. Sabía que Blaine no estaría así si él también estuviera sobrío. "Blaine, detente."

Blaine se alejó un poco y ladeó la cabeza. "¿En serio quieres que me detenga?" Él se mordió el labio y pasó su dedo por el pecho de Kurt, deteniendose donde sus pantalones hacían contacto con sus caderas- y pasó su dedo ligeramente por debajo de la fábrica.

Kurt bajó la vista y solo se le quedó viendo al dedo de Blaine. No podía pensar. No podía concentrarse. Blaine estaba –dios Blaine estaba increiblemente sexy así. Él levanto la vista y miró alrededor de la habitación. Necesitaba algo para poder volver a controlarse para poder estar de nuevo en sus cabales, porque Blaine lo estaba haciendo perder el control completamente y nisiquiera habían empezado nada.

Finalmente notó en qué cuarto había metido a Blaine- estaban en lo que parecía un cuarto de almacén, pero tenía bastantes cosas que fácilmente podía mover alrededor. Así que Kurt localizó una pequeña mesa en la pared opuesta y la levantó, girandola fácilmente a algunos pies de altura de donde estaba en el suelo.

Lo sintió inmediatamente. Su sentido de control regresando y su concentración. Regresó la mirada a Blaine, quien estaba subiendo sus manos para desabrochar la camisa de Kurt. "Blaine," dijo Kurt fácilmente, y levantó sus manos para bajar las de Blaine. "No vamos a-estás borracho. No vamos a hacer esto en el sótano de Rachel, de todos los lugares mientras tu no sabes bien que es lo que está pasando."

Blaine sonrió y se recargó para morder la oreja de Kurt. Suspiró las palabras en el oído de Kurt, lo cual casi hace que Kurt colapsara. "No estoy boracho bebé."

Kurt parpadeó en confusión y volteó la cabeza para mirar a Blaine. "Pero tú-"

"Puedes bajar la mesa, Kurt. Estoy completamente sobrio. Es solo que tengo un novio realmente sexy y yo en verdad lo amo," susurró Blaine, su voz saliendo grave y ronca, lo cual Kurt pensó que era imposiblemente sexy.

Kurt detuvo la mesa, la regresó a su lugar y podía el fuerte sonido de la música que salía del pasillo. "Blaine yo-"

"Kurt, cállate," dijo Blaine firmemente, levantando sus manos para tomar el rostro de Kurt y juntar sus labios.

Kurt dejó que sus labios se movieran contra los de Blaine y Blaine se presionó en él aun más fuertemente- ahora su cuerpo estaba completamente contra la puerta. Levantó una mano para coger el cabello de Blaine, sus dedos enredados en los cabellos rizados y empezó a controlar el beso.

Nunca antes habían sido tan apasionados. Kurt no iba a detenerlo de nuevo, no sabiendo que Blaine sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, y había algo realmente sexy en el constante sonido de la música que vibraba contra la puerta.

Sintió las manos de Blaine en su pecho de nuevo y esta vez no las apartó cuando Blaine empezó a desabrochar cada botón tan rápido como posiblemente podía. Kurt estaba perdido en la sensación de los labios de Blaine en los suyos, la lengua de Blaine luchando contra la suya, y tan pronto como Blaine había logrado desabrochar su camisa- sus manos frotándo de arriba abajo su pecho desnudo.

"Mierda, Blaine," él suspiró contra la boca de Blaine cuando Blaine bajó una mano y le frotó el pene a través de sus jeans. Ya estaba duro- Blaine tocandolo así era como una broma-cerró los ojos y soltó su cabeza contra la puerta.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando sintió la mano de Blaine en el botón de su pantalón. Si, había tocado a Blaine antes –esa vez– pero Blaine no lo había tocado aún. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Blaine?

"¿Blaine?" él preguntó, y casi se sorprendió a si mismo por como sobana su voz.

Blaine recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Kurt y respiró hondo, lentmente desabrochando el pantalón de Kurt. "Kurt, yo –deja que lo haga, Kurt. Por favor."

Kurt podría haber dicho que si a cualquier cosa en este punto, estaba demasiado exitado. Él solo asintió y soltó su cabeza contra la puerta, dificilmente pudiendo mantenerse de otro modo. Estaba agradecido de que Blaine estuviera pegado a él, manteniendolo levantado; de otro modo muy facilemente podría haber colapsado al suelo.

Suspiró cuando Blaine finalmenté le bajó el cierre. Esperaba que Blaine sólo hacer como lo que él le había hecho a el, pero aparentemente Blaine tenía otras ideas. Blaine le estaba bajando los jeans y estaba…¿qué coño?

_Blaine se estaba arrodillando frente a él. _

Oh, oh por dios.

"¿Blaine?" preguntó Kurt salvajemente, viendo a su guapísimo novio, sus labios amoratados por los besos.

Blaine no titubeó; él solo tomó en sus dedos los boxers de Kurt y los jalo, bajándolos hasta las rodillas de Kurt donde estaban sus pantalones. "Kurt," él suspiró levantando su vista para ver a Kurt a los ojos y levantando una mano para ponerla alrededor de la base del pene de Kurt. "Kurt, voy a-quiero-" él se lamió los labios y frotó su mano lentamente, usando su pulgar para frotar la pre-eyaculación alrededor. Él solo movió su cabeza ligeramente y se acercó, poniendo sus labios alrededor de la punta del pene y aspiró ligeramente.

Kurt sintió como si se fuera a morir.

No podía creer lo que Blaine estaba haciendo. Cualquier posible terminal nerviosa de su cuerpo estaba frita y no tenía idea de cómo seguía estando de pie. La boca de Blaine en el se sentía…dios, nisiquiera lo podía describir. ¿Qué le había picado a su novio? Apretó su mano haciendo un puño y la subió a su boca, mordiendo sus labios para tratar de ocultar las gemidos obscenos que estaban saliendo.

Miró hacia abajó y lo perdió. Blaine lo estaba volteando a ver con esos ojos ojos de lujuria y sus labios envolviendo su pene, y oh por dios. "M-mierda," logró decir antes de que todo en su visión se pusiera en blanco.

* * *

><p>Kurt escuchó que decían su nombre y se frotó los ojos. Se quitó las manos de la cara y parpadeó rápidamente. Blaine lo estaba viendo y él estaba, aparentemente, acostado con la espalda en el piso.<p>

"Oh, gracias a dios, un momento mas y hubiera tenido que ir por Finn y enserio, no me gustaría explicarle lo que pasó," dijo Blaine apresuradamente y se agachó para darle un beso a Kurt en la frente.

Kurt se empujó hacia delante hasta quedar sostenido por los codos y se vio a si mismo, sus pantalones estaban de nuevo en sus caderas pero su camisa aun estaba desabrochada. "¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconciente?"

"Un par de minutos, pero uh," Blaine miró detrás de él nerviosamente, "Kurt, tal vez quieras mirar alrededor."

Kurt casi temía seguir la mirada de Blaine. Cuando lo hizo, cayó de nuevo al piso y gimió. "Oh, dios Blaine, lo siento mucho."

Los labios de Blaine formaron una sonrisa y se sentó al lado de Kurt, acercándosele para pasar sus dedos por el cabello de Kurt. "Oye, lo tomo como un cumplido. Esa fue mi primera vez dando sexo oral, yo diría que tu desmayandote de un orgasmo y," agitó una mano detrás de él, "¿eso podría decir que lo hice bien? Por lo menos lo sé, no estoy seguro de cómo habría reaccionado si hubieramos hecho esto antes de que me dijeras."

Kurt se cubrió los ojos con un brazó un agritó la cabeza. "Eso es, nunca podré tener sexo."

"Bueno," dijo Blaine, y Kurt podía escuchar una sonrisa en su voz, "Yo no diría eso, bebé. Solo tendremos que umm, trabajar en tu, ¿cómo lo llamas? Tu control."

Kurt movió su brazo y miró a Blaine, suspirando a la mesa que ahora estaba hecha pedazos. Y la lámpara que ahora estaba rota. Y algunas otras cosas que se habían movido de su lugar original, pero que por suerte no se habían roto. Dios, ¿qué le iba a decir a Rachel?


	21. Capitulo 19b

**Hola! Este no es un capitulo normal. Es entre el 19 y el 20. Es un pequeño intermedio desde el punto de vista de Finn.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Intermedio de Finn*<strong>

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson sabía que era un chico muy simple. Necesidades simples. Pero lo mas cierto era que él no tenía una vida simple. Quien iba a saber que ser un junior en la preparatoria sería tan difícil. No solo era él el mariscal de campo de un más o menos buen equipo de futbol americano. (el esperaba que…algo, que algo cambiara el próximo año porque él en verdad necesitaba una beca de futbol) pero tener a Quinn como novia de nuevo se tambaleaba en del lado molesto. Y Rachel no paraba de darle <em>esas<em> miradas.

¿Por qué no simplemente se había transferido a Dalton con Kurt? Las chicas eran demasiado confusas.

Y ahora basquetbol estaba empezando, lo cual era genial y todo, pero no era futbol. Sin mencionar que el estrés en el club de coro estaba a todo lo que daba, gracias a que todos estaban tratando de escribir una canción para los regionales. ¿Y mencionó a Rachel? Si.

"Rachel, no estoy seguro si uh, una canción sobre tu diadema es en realidad lo que estamos buscando," trató Finn y se recargó en su silla.

Ella soltó un suspiro exasperado. "Finn, por supuesto que no es lo que estamos buscando. Pero, el Sr. Shue dijo que teníamos que escribir sobre lo que conocemos. Y, ¡lo hice!"

Oh, si Kurt la pudiera ver ahora. Finn se pasó los dedos por el cabello. "Eso es genial Rachel. Sigue así. Me tengo que ir a casa, le prometí a Kurt que lo ayudaría con uh, la cena."

Los ojos de Rachel se iluminaron y juntó las manos emocionada. "¡Kurt! Oh. Por. Dios. ¿Viste lo hermosos que estaban juntos él y Blaine en mi fiesta?"

Finn se encogió de hombros y agarró su mochila. Si, él sabía que Kurt estaba súper feliz, eso era genial pero no iba a llamar la relación de su hermano hermosa. Aparte, contuvo la risa, Rachel seguía sin tener idea de la mesa y lámpara que Kurt lo había hecho limpiar esa noche. Diablos, él aun no tenía la menor idea de en realidad como había pasado. Estaba bastante seguro de que no quería saber en realidad. Pero, él sabía perfectamente de las tendencias de Kurt de romper cosas al azar.

"Como sea," dijo sacando sus llaves de su bolsillo, "me voy a casa. Nos vemos mañana Rach."

Rachel se pasó el pelo hacia atrás y agarró sus hojas de música del piano. "¡Dile a Kurt que digo hola!"

* * *

><p>"Uh oh, conozco esa mirada."<p>

Finn se rió y soltó su mochila en el suelo para desabrocharse su abrigo. "¿Y que mirada es umm?"

"Esa es la mirada de Rachel Berry."

"Amigo," dijo Finn, los ojos enormes. "¿Leíste mi mente o algo amigo? Dijiste que aun no habías hecho eso con nadie mas que con Blaine." Se quitó los zapatos y caminó hasta donde estaba recargado Kurt, en la entrada a la sala de estar.

"No, Finn," dijo Kurt negando con la cabeza. "Tu simplemente tienes una mirada distinta cuando haz tenido una experiencia con Rachel Berry."

Finn suspiró y recargó su cabeza contra el hombro de Kurt. Sintió que los brazos de Kurt le pasaban por la espalda y se recargó en el, sabiendo que Kurt muy bien podía soportar su peso. "Esa chica es demasiado confusa."

"¿Pensé que estabas saliendo con Quinn?" preguntó Kurt.

Finn asintió con la cabeza contra el hombro de Kurt y enrolló sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Kurt. "Así es pero ugh. ¿No puedes, ya sabes, ¿entrar aquí?" Levantó una mano y se tocó la cabeza. "Ni siquiera puedo pensar bien de ellas dos y quiero tu consejo."

Kurt empujó ligeramente a Finn, entrecerrando los ojos brevemente antes de asentir. "Trataré de hacerlo, no te garantizo nada porque realmente no lo he hecho mucho con Blaine aún."

"Esta bien." Dijo Finn y se enderezó. "Quieres que, uh," miró alrededor y de pronto se sintió perdido. ¿Qué se siente que tu hermano te pueda leer la mente? Porque, si. La idea era súper genial y todo. ¿Pero en realidad? Como que la idea lo asustaba un poco. Aunque si Blaine estaba bien con todo esto…

Por suerte, Kurt parecía saber lo que hacía porque Finn fue arrastrado hasta la sala y solo entonces notó a Blaine sentado en el sillón, hojeando una gruesa revista. "Oh, ni siquiera vi…lo siento, podemos-"

Blaine levantó la vista y le sonrió a Finn. "No, estás bien Finn. Parecía que lo necesitabas. Ignórame-voy a subir y cerrar los ojos, creo que siento que se acerca un fuerte dolor de cabeza de todos modos."

Finn observó a Blaine levantarse y darle un beso a Kurt en la frente antes de dirigirse al piso de arriba y sintió como su corazón regocijó porque si, en realidad le encantaba que Kurt tuviera a alguien como Blaine. Blaine era muy bueno para su hermano y oh, Kurt le estaba hablando. "¿Huh?"

Kurt rodó los ojos. "Dije que Blaine se quedará a dormir esta noche porque sus papás están-¿sabes qué? No importa. Solo siéntate en el sillón, vamos."

"De acuerdo," dijo Finn, a ser verdad estaba un poco nervioso porque ahora que empezaba a pensar en ello, Kurt iba a leer su mente y, ¿cómo se iba a sentir eso? ¿podría notarlo?

"Finn," dijo Kurt tronando sus dedos. "Enserio, ¿qué te pasa? Solo háblame, no tenemos que hacer –esto," él dijo moviendo su mano señalando la cabeza de Finn, "solo dime qué es lo que está pasando."

Finn colapsó en el sillón, inmediatamente acurrucándose en Kurt después de haberse sentado junto a el. Normalmente era de la otra manera, pero por ahora la mente de Finn era un desastre y sabía que Kurt estaba de acuerdo con eso. "Amigo, lo tienes mucho mas fácil siendo gay. Las chicas son demasiado confusas."

"Oh por dios Finn," se rió Kurt, moviendo la cabeza. "No, ciertamente no. Los chicos son igual de difíciles, créeme. ¿Recuerdas cuanto tiempo me tomó conseguir a Blaine? Si."

Finn se agachó un poco para dejar que Kurt pasara su brazo sobre sus hombros y se acurrucó en el pecho de Kurt. "No se sentirá raro, o lo que sea, ¿o si?"

"Ni siquiera podrás notarlo, a menos de que me estés viendo a los ojos Finn," dijo Kurt suavemente y Finn se relajó aun más en Kurt.

"De acuerdo, entonces inténtalo," dijo Finn y cerró los ojos. Kurt estaba lentamente jugando con su cabello y eso siempre lo ponía súper relajado. Estar así de cerca con Kurt no se sentía nada extraño. Él sabía que habían tenido sus tiempos difíciles (de acuerdo, muy difíciles) antes de que su mamá conociera a Burt y si él pudiera hacerlo regresaría el tiempo y quitaría todas las cosas horribles que alguna vez le dijo o le hizo a Kurt.

"Sé que lo harías, está bien Finn, esta en el pasado."

"Oh," dijo Finn sorprendido porque oh. Kurt lo había hecho. Espera, entonces. Se alejó y mierda, los ojos de Kurt estaban completamente de otro color. Casi de loco.

Kurt sonrió y rodó los ojos. "Gracias Finn. Me alegra saber que piensas que soy un loco."

"No–sabes que no pienso eso," él empezó, negando con la cabeza. Se volvió a recargar en el pecho de Kurt y cerró los ojos de nuevo. ¿Ahora en qué se suponía que tenía que pensar?

"Finn," Kurt suspiró y continuó pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Finn. "Sólo haz lo que te parezca lo correcto. Si no quieres estar con Quinn, lo cual puedo notar que no, entonces no lo hagas. No la alientes más de lo que ya lo haz hecho. ¿Y eso que sientes hacia Rachel? Lo entiendo. Créeme. Pero, si todavía no superas lo que ella te hizo, esta bien. Sólo se…tu por un tiempo. Esta bien estar soltero, sabes."

Finn asintió contra el pecho de Kurt y si, el sabía que probablemente Kurt tenía razón. ¿Por qué había regresado con Quinn en primer lugar? ¿Por qué eran las chicas tan…confusas?

Kurt se rió y recargó su barbilla en la cabeza de Finn. "Los chicos también son confusos Finn. Quinn y Rachel probablemente, bueno. Espera, sé que hablan de ti así. Pero eso es todo lo que vas a escuchar de mi. Secretos de las pijamadas y todo eso."

Para cuando Finn se volvió a separar del pecho de Kurt, los ojos de Kurt ya estaban de nuevo de su color normal. No había sido tan raro como pensó que iba a ser, teniendo a Kurt en su mente. "Gracias, Kurt. Siento haberte robado un rato de Blaine."

Kurt se encogió de hombros y separó su brazo de los hombros de Finn. "Esta bien. Él lo entiende." Se paró y estiró su brazo. "Pero debería empezar con la cena, porque papá y Carole ya no deben de tardar en regresar del trabajo, ¿quieres ayudar? Blaine se habrá dormido un rato si le dolía la cabeza."

Finn se levantó cuando Kurt le ofreció la mano para ayudar a levantarlo, e inmediatamente jaló a Kurt en un abrazo. A veces sentía que abrazaba a Kurt solo para hacerle saber lo arrepentido que estaba por esas…palabras que habían salido de su boca antes de que en verdad conociera a Kurt. Y lo asombroso que era.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño capitulo, me encanta la relación de hermanos entre Finn y Kurt :3 <strong>

**Felices fiestas! :) **


	22. Capitulo 20

Las vacaciones de invierno habían llegado antes de que Kurt lo supiera. Las semanas pasadas habían _volado_, con muchos, muchos ensayos de los Warblers y muy poco tiempo para cualquier otra cosa. Al contrario de las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias, los Warblers no iban a practicar durante todas las vacaciones, porque muchos de los chicos viajaban durante las dos semanas.

Incluyendo a Blaine.

Kurt se mordió el labio y aventó otra bola de fuego al cemento en frustración. Se estaba volviendo muy bueno haciendo bolas de fuego en varias formas y tamaños y mandándolas en diferentes trayectorias. No estaba enojado con Blaine. Él simplemente no estaba feliz. Blaine había ido con el, increíblemente nervioso, hace dos semanas y le había dicho que sus papás le habían hablado la noche anterior informándole de el viaje de vacaciones del que formaría parte.

A Italia.

Por supuesto que Kurt había estado emocionado por Blaine-¡iba a ir a Italia por dos semanas! ¿Quién no se emocionaría por eso? Pero Blaine se perdería su primera Navidad juntos, su primer año nuevo juntos, y el cumpleaños de Kurt. Kurt podía sentirse un poco egoísta, ¿cierto?

Blaine ya estaba en un avión volando del otro lado del mundo justo ahora y Kurt estaba miserable. Aventó otra bola de fuego –una larga, justo a la pared.

Iban a ser dos largas semanas.

* * *

><p>Las seis horas de diferencia harían difícil que usaran Skype para hablar. Kurt iba a pasar los primeros días de las vacaciones antes de Navidad en la tienda de su papá, y para el tiempo en que saliera de trabajar, ya era cerca de media noche para Blaine.<p>

En la víspera de Navidad por fin pudieron sentarse y tener una buena charla por Skype –lo cual Kurt necesitaba desesperadamente. Estaba empezando a sentirse un poco agotado de toda la locura de las fiestas y solo estar alejado de Blaine en genereal. Tan pronto como la cara de Blaine estuvo en el monitor de su computadora pudo sentir que lentamente su control volvía a regresar.

"Hola," dijo Kurt sonriendo, resistiendo la necesidad de tocar la pantalla.

"Oh esto es mucho mejor que hablar por el teléfono, hola." Dijo Blaine mientras saludaba con la mano. "¡Te extraño!"

Kurt asintió y saludó con la mano de regreso. "También te extraño. ¿Cómo va tu viaje?"

Blaine hizo un sonido sin mucho significado y se encogió de hombros. "Honestamente ni siquiera sé por qué querían que viniera. Ellos están haciendo sus cosas mientras yo estoy solo en mis propias cosas. Pude haberme quedado en casa."

"Si, pero Blaine, es Italia. ¿De seguro te estas divirtiendo?"

"Eh," dijo Blaine encogiéndose de hombros. "Ya he venido antes. Solo odio estar aquí y tu allá y que me vaya a perder tu cumpleaños, y todo. Esto apesta Kurt."

Kurt resistió el impulso de poner mala cara y mejor asintió. "Te amo, ¿lo sabes?"

Blaine sonrió y tocó la pantalla con algunos dedos. "Yo también te amo. Y," respiró hondo y cerró los ojos por un momento antes de abrirlos de nuevo. "He estado pensando el último par de días. Bueno, supongo que por un largo rato ahora."

Kurt ladeó la cabeza notando el súbito tono de seriedad en la voz de Blaine. Sintió que su corazón se empezaba a acelerar porque bueno, Blaine tenía una muy seria mirada en la cara. "¿Si?"

"Kurt, creo que estoy listo."

Si los ojos de Kurt se pudieran haber salido de su cabeza, lo hubieran hecho. "¿Q-qué?" Porque, ¿Qué? Blaine estaba-no, esta no era una conversación que tendrían por Skype. "¿Blain qué?"

Blaine respiró hondo de nuevo y asintió. "Estoy listo para hablar. Sobre ti. Sobre todo. Creo que lo he estado por un tiempo, solo que hemos estado muy ocupados."

Oh.

_Oh_.

Kurt estaba casi seguro de que estaba sonrojada de pies a cabeza y en realidad esperaba que Blaine no lo notara a través de su monitor. Él definitivamente había entendido la idea incorrecta de lo que pensaba que Blaine estaba listo. Pero, honestamente. ¿Quién dice algo así y no se refiere a algo que tenga que ver con…sexo?

"¿Kurt? ¿Sigues conmigo? ¿Eso esta bien? Quiero decir, no _tenemos_ que hablar de eso, solo digo. Estoy listo para escuchar de eso. Podemos esperar hasta que llegue a casa, obviamente-"

Kurt levantó la mano y negó con la cabeza. "No Blaine. Está bien. Yo solo, wow. Okey. Solo esperemos hasta que llegues a casa, si. Sabes que estoy más que feliz de hablarte de todo."

"Okey, fiuf," dijo Blaine soltando una risa, "es solo que te viste lleno de pánico por un segundo."

"Estoy bien. Está bien. Cuando regreses, ¿de acuerdo? No creo poder hacer este tipo de cosa a través de la computadora." De hecho, estaba seguro de eso. Iba a necesitar a Blaine ahí, justo al lado de él.

Blaine sonrió. "Genial, es una cita."

* * *

><p>"¡Feliz Navidad!"<p>

Kurt tomó un sorbo de su chocolate caliente y sonrió. "Feliz Navidad, Finn."

Finn inmediatamente se sentó en el sillón junto a Kurt y puso un brazo sobre los hombros de Kurt, acercándolo hacia si mismo. "¿Por qué estas despierto tan temprano?"

Kurt mandó su taza al otro extremo de la mesa y suspiró. "Traté encontrar a Blaine en Skype, o en el teléfono, pero ya debe de haber salido. Así que mejor bajé a esperar a que empezaran a despertarse antes de empezar a preparar el desayuno."

Los ojos de Finn se fueron al árbol y se acercó a Kurt al pecho. "Oye, amigo. Cálmate, estás haciendo que las luces tintineen. Es Navidad, probablemente esté con sus padres. Ya hablarás con él, no te preocupes."

"Lo siento," dijo Kurt suspirando. Él ni se había dado cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo a las luces del árbol. "Yo solo, umm. No debería estar molesto. Pero quería pasar Navidad con él, ¿sabes? Y mi cumpleaños. Y todo esto solo apesta."

"Oye, vamos. Es Navidad. Si, es malo que no esté aquí pero no puedes estar así todo el día hermano."

Kurt hizo una cara y asintió. "Tienes razón, lo siento. Vamos," él dijo levantándose y levantando a Finn con él, "hay que empezar el desayuno."

Kurt se hizo camino hasta la cocina y se subió a la mesa, algo por lo que normalmente le gritaba a Finn por hacer pero hoy simplemente no le importaba. Abrió el refrigerador, sacó un cartón de huevo, un paquete de jamón de pavo, y algunos vegetales y los mandó a la repisa. "Creo que escuché a papá y Carole moviéndose arriba así que empezaré."

"Okey, recuerda que mamá trabajará hoy y de seguro querrá algo rápido," dijo Finn. Se sentó en un banquito y vio como los huevos se salían del cartón, se partían y caían en la cazuela.

Kurt asintió y recargó su cabeza hacia atrás contra los gabinetes. Él empezó a preparar los huevos para Carole mientras también empezaba a picar varios vegetales para omelet.

"Buenos días chicos, feliz Navidad."

"Feliz Navidad. Carole tus huevos estarán listos en un minuto. Papá, basta, eso es para los omelets," dijo Kurt suspirando y moviendo la cabeza. Mandó los huevos revueltos a un plato y se lo acomodó en la mesa para Carole.

"Apesta que tengas que trabajar hoy mamá," dijo Finn recargándose ligeramente en Carole.

Carole sonrió y agarró un tenedor de un cajón. Se sirvió un poco de pimienta y sal en sus huevos e hizo un sonido aprobador cuando los probó. "Gracias Kurt. Y Finn, lo siento, lo sé. Pero no trabajé en Acción de Gracias así que ya sabes como funciona. La gente se sigue enfermando en vacaciones." Ella sonrió y le dio a Finn un beso en la frente. "Regresare esta noche y podemos abrir los regalos."

"Por mientras, estoy seguro de que los chicos y yo encontraremos algo que hacer," dijo Burt y se recargó en el gabinete al lado de Kurt. Se acercó y le frotó el cabello a Kurt, y Kurt rápidamente apartó su mano.

"Basta papá o no tendrás tocino."

Burt rodó los ojos y cruzó los brazos. "¿Le llamas a eso tocino? No es tocino de verdad."

"Se bueno, querido. Es Navidad," dijo Carole y se acercó a besar a Burt. "Regresaré en la noche; traten de comportarse mientras no estoy, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡No hay promesas!" coreó Kurt y movió algunos vegetales y huevos a la sartén para empezar los omelets. "Que tengas un buen día en el trabajo, Carole."

Burt frotó las manos después de que Carole cerró la puerta del garaje tras de ella y soltó un resoplido. "Entonces chicos, ¿maratón de futbol?"

Kurt gimió.

* * *

><p>Kurt seguía estando casi dormido cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría. Eso no era una circunstancia algo inusual en su cumpleaños, así que no se inmutó. Él apenas y se movió cuando sintió que se hundía un poco su cama. "Finn, vete," masculló.<p>

"No creo que Finn le haría esto al chico del cumpleaños."

Tan pronto como Kurt escuchó esa voz y sintió la presión de unos labios en su mejilla, sus ojos se abrieron de volada. "¡Blaine!"

Blaine sonrió y se hizo ligeramente para atrás. "Feliz cumpleaños, bebé."

Kurt parpadeó rápidamente porque seguramente seguía dormido y estaba soñando. No había manera de que Blaine estuviera sentado enfrente de él. No había. "¿Q-qué, qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Blaine se acercó y apartó el pelo de la frente de Kurt, y Kurt se acercó al tacto. "Volé de regreso para estar contigo porque no podía soportar estar separado de la persona que amo, especialmente para su cumpleaños y para Año Nuevo."

Kurt se sentó lentamente y negó con la cabeza. "No es que no esté contento de verte, porque si lo estoy, pero…¿qué hay de Italia? ¿Tus padres? ¿Acortaste tus vacaciones…por mi?"

"Kurt," dijo Blaine antes de acercarse y besar a Kurt rápidamente, "mis papás básicamente me dijeron que fuera a casa porque estaba un poco miserable. Ellos se quedaron. Te amo y quiero estar aquí para tu cumpleaños."

Kurt estaba seguro que estaba soñando. O tal vez por el momento en que su corazón se estaba expandiendo él simplemente iba a morir en los próximos momentos. "Tu," suspiró él y estaba simplemente tan asombrado que apenas podía encontrar palabras para hablar. "Tu eres asombroso."

Blaine agarró a Kurt en un abrazo y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Kurt. "No, tu eres el asombroso Kurt. Estoy tan enamorado de ti." Su respiración le provocó un cosquilleo en el cuello a Kurt y el aire húmedo le mando escalofríos por la espalda.

Kurt se dejó ser abrazado por Blaine por unos momentos y trató de aclarar la mente porque, enserio. Blaine Anderson había prácticamente bolado su mente. No había esperado verlo hasta que se terminaran las vacaciones y ahora aquí estaba, en su cama, en su cumpleaños. Espera…¿en su cama? "¿Blaine? ¿Cómo entraste siquiera en la casa?"

Blaine se rio y se retiró ligeramente, manteniendo sus brazos alrededor de Kurt. "Finn puede o no haber sabido que yo venía. Y puede ser o no que él haya ido al gimnasio por unas horas así que…" Se quedó en silencio y un notable sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas.

"Sabía que estaba actuando extraño en los últimos días," dijo Kurt sonriendo y rodando los ojos. "Así que lo que estás diciendo, básicamente, ¿es qué tenemos la casa para nosotros solos hasta que regrese?"

"Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo," dijo Blaine, su voz un poco más grave. Se acercó, presionó sus labios contra los de Kurt y suspiro en el contacto. "Feliz cumpleaños, Kurt," suspiro contra la boca de Kurt.

"Bienvenido," dijo Kurt sonriendo y regresó el beso. Se recostó jalando a Blaine con él, soltando un pequeño gemido cuando Blaine movió sus piernas para ajustarse y tener una pierna a cada lado. "Mmm," suspiró felizmente, sus dedos encontrando camino hasta el cabello de Blaine, "extrañaba esto."

Blaine se sostuvo a la altura del codo al lado de la cabeza de Kurt y usó su otra mano para ligeramente pasar sus dedos por la mejilla de Kurt, y hasta su garganta. "Los 17 te quedan bien hasta ahora…estás hermoso Kurt," dijo suavemente antes de recargarse ligeramente y trazando una línea de suaves besos a lo largo de la quijada de Kurt.

Kurt cerró los ojos y se recargó en las almohadas, disfrutando la suave presión de los labios de Blaine en los suyos. Arqueó un poco la espalda y pasó su otra mano a la mejilla de Blaine. "Bésame," él susurró levantando la cara de Blaine un poco para poder volver a juntar sus labios. Tan pronto sintió el suave roce de sus labios en los suyos soltó un pequeño gemido, y abrió sus labios para profundizar el beso. Una semana sin Blaine se sentía como una eternidad y desde antes de eso hacia mucho tiempo que no habían tenido tiempo solos así. Succionó el labio inferior de Blaine entre sus dientes lo suficiente para hacer a Blaine gemir ligeramente.

Blaine pasó su mano por el costado de Kurt y le subió un poco la playera para poder tocar su cintura. Kurt tembló ligeramente por el contacto y pasó su brazo por la espalda de Blaine y empezó a forcejear con la playera de Blaine, subiéndola lo más que se pudiera antes de que se tuvieran que separar.

Kurt empujó un poco a Blaine para poder terminar de quitarle la playera y luego giró para él estar arriba. "Creo," resopló y empezó a besar varios lugares en el rostro de Blaine, "que estoy más en control, si estoy en…control."

"No querría que rompieras nada de este cuarto, eso es seguro," dijo Blaine sonriendo y jalando la playera de Kurt. Se la quitó por completo cuando Kurt se hizo ligeramente para atrás. "Ahora, esa es una vista que puedo apreciar." Pasó saliva fuertemente y sus ojos lentamente examinaron el torso expuesto de Kurt.

Kurt rodó los ojos y se agachó contra Blaine. "Eres tan cursi," dijo y empezó a dejar besos a lo largo del cuello de Blaine y por su quijada. Succionó la piel un poco y lamió la ligera marca roja que había hecho, lo cual hizo que Blaine gimiera y curveara su cadera ligeramente. Él podía sentir que Blaine estaba completamente erecto bajo de él y aun así le sorprendía sin fin que él, _Kurt Hummel_, pudiera hacer que Blaine Anderson tuviera una erección.

Blaine agarró la cintura de los pantalones de pijama de Kurt e hizo una pausa. "¿Kurt?"

Kurt sonrió en el cuello de Blaine y continuó a succionar y lamer la piel de ahí, disfrutando como hacía que Blaine temblara bajo él. No estaba usando _nada_ bajo los pantalones de su pijama y si hacían esto, entonces, si. Claro-Blaine había visto su pene un una habitación con poca luz en la casa de Rachel, pero. Esto sería él. Totalmente desnudo. Encima de Blaine. Y luego probablemente Blaine se desnudaría también. Se lamió los labios y asintió. "Adelante."

"Bien, okey." La respiración de Blaine se enganchó en lo profundo de su garganta y él lentamente bajó los pantalones de Kurt, empujándolos hacia abajo lo más que podía.

Kurt meneó sus piernas y sonrió mientras lanzaba sus pantalones desde donde estaba en sus piernas hasta el piso. "Supongo que puedo ser bueno en algo," ser rió y capturo los labios de Blaine con los suyos otra vez. Él gimió cuando Blaine le dio una palmada en el trasero, atrapando su pene desnudo contra el de Blaine, el cual seguía dentro de sus pantalones. Separó sus labios y lentamente movió su lengua hasta la boca de Blaine, mientras se movía a un lado para poder desabotonar los pantalones de Blaine. Sus dedos lentamente bajaron el cierre, y Blaine perdió la respiración por la ligera presión de los dedos de Kurt en su pene.

"Mmm, Kurt," suspiró Blaine.

Entre los dos de ellos, los pantalones de Blaine fueron empujados y aventados –Kurt no le iba a hacer a los pantalones de Blaine lo mismo que había le había hecho a los suyos. Tan pronto como Kurt presionó su cuerpo _desnudo_ contra el cuerpo _desnudo_ de Blaine ambos chicos soltaron gemidos simultáneos.

"Mierda," gimió Blaine y movió su cadera hacia arriba, sus ojos rodando hacia atrás ligeramente.

Oh, dios. Kurt tenía que cerrar sus ojos un respirar por un momento porque Blaine tenía razón. Mierda. Podía sentir _todo_. El pene de Blaine estaba presionado y ajustado contra el suyo, erecto y caliente y grueso y –mierda- él definitivamente necesitaba concentrarse. "Blaine," suspiró, apoyando su cabeza contra el brazo de Blaine y tomándolo de la mano.

"¿Estás bien bebé?" susurró Blaine y pasó su brazo libre alrededor de la espalda baja de Kurt, sosteniéndolo.

Kurt asintió, dándole un apretón a su mano mientras movía sus manos entrelazadas hacia la cabeza de Blaine. Su corazón estaba latiendo violentamente en su pecho y podía sentir el sudor empezando a formarse en su frente. Dios, él estaba desnudo. Con su novio. _Mierda_. "Estoy bien, estoy genial, sólo estoy-" pasó saliva fuertemente y empezó a besar la piel en la clavícula de Blaine mientras empezaba a mover ligeramente su cadera y oh.

Oh por dios.

Eso se sentía millones de veces mejor, más asombroso y diferente cuando no había ninguna prenda de por medio.

"¿K-Kurt? las luces están parpadeando." Blaine jadeó y continuó moviendo su cadera junto con la de Kurt. Una caliente y sincronizada deslizada que los estaba volviendo locos a los dos.

Kurt hizo hacia atrás su cabeza ligeramente, abriendo sus ojos para ver a Blaine. "Mejor eso que romper algo, mejoraré. Lo prometo," logró decir antes de cerrar su boca sobre la de Blaine, gimiendo ruidosamente cuando Blaine encajó sus dedos en su cadera y empujó, fuerte.

Deslizando su lengua contra la de Blaine, un profundo gemido resonó en la garganta de Blaine. Dobló su rodilla, plantó su pie en la cama y arqueó su espalda –y wow.

Kurt lo sintió –el profundo apretón en su vientre, el calor enrollado que se estaba apoderando. Apretó la mano de Blaine y se separó del beso. Recargó su frente contra la de Blaine y jadeó. "Blaine, yo-, mierda. Voy a terminar." Él apretó sus ojos cerrados y lo sintió –oh, dios. Él se empujó, duro, contra Blaine y todo su cuerpo se inmovilizó mientras su pene pulsaba a través de su liberación.

"Oh, mierda Kurt. Tu cara," gimió Blaine y arqueó su espalda, sus dedos apretando la cadera de Kurt de nuevo –Kurt pensó que después podría llegar a tener moretones ahí- y Blaine terminó entre los dos.

Los dos estaban respirando pesadamente y Kurt había colapsado completamente encima de Blaine. "Dios, te amo," suspiró Kurt soltando su mano de la de Blaine para pasar ambas manos por el cabello de Blaine, agarrándolo fuertemente.

"También te amo," dijo Blaine asintiendo. "Creo que tu eh, rompiste un fusible."

Kurt entrecerró los ojos y volteó la cabeza para poder ver alrededor. Todo lo electrónico estaba apagado en su habitación. Gimió y se levantó lo suficiente para frotarse la cara con su mano, haciendo muecas cuando notó el pegajoso desastre en su estómago. "Yo no-" suspiró y negó con la cabeza. "Ugh, ni siquiera me voy a preocupar de eso hasta que nos limpiemos y vistamos. Voy a averiguar como controlarme un día de estos."

"Oye," dijo Blaine suavemente, acercándose para pasar un dedo por la ceja de Kurt. "Feliz cumpleaños. Y esta _bien_." Sus labios formaron una ligera sonrisa mientras pasaba un pulgar por el labio inferior de Kurt. "Esto sólo significa que tenemos que seguir practicando, ¿cierto?"


	23. Capitulo 20b

**Interludio de Blaine**

* * *

><p>Estaba irrazonablemente caliente para ser 31 de diciembre. Blaine estaba definitivamente tomando ventaja de esto mientras trotaba alrededor de su vecindario, su iPod guardado en su banda para el brazo, y los audífonos seguros en sus oídos. Él amaba su trote de la mañana, era simplemente tan relajante y tan…<em>libre.<em>

Mientras daba vuelta en la esquina y entraba a su propia calle, bajó su ritmo. Sus rizos estaban aplastados en su frente y todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto en una capa de sudor pero se sentía _genial_. Correr al aire libre era mucho mejor que una estúpida caminadora.

Alentó el paso hasta estar caminando cuando se acercó a su casa y apretó los botones con su código para abrir la reja. Mientras se abría, entrecerró los ojos para tapar el sol y miró alrededor. Miró su impecable jardín, su casa, su cochera…y suspiró. Tenía muy claro que su casa tenía un cierto aire estético pero para él, era simplemente una casa vacía. Sus papás no estarían por un par de días más, y los empleados estaban de vacaciones. Cerró la reja detrás de él y trotó hasta la puerta de entrada, ignorando la melancolía que se le formaba porque eso no era lo que sería hoy.

Era la víspera de Año Nuevo.

Y quería hacerlo especial para Kurt.

_Kurt. _

Simplemente pensar en él hacía sonreír a Blaine. ¿Era normal sentirse así de su primer novio a los dieciséis años? Blaine sabía que estaba enamoradísimo.

Se hizo camino hasta su habitación y empezó a quitarse su ropa empapada en sudor inmediatamente. Sintió una pequeña espiral de calor en su vientre cuando vio la cama. Tuvo que mover sus ojos y ver hacia otro lado y _no_ pensar sobre lo que podía pasar esta noche si Kurt se terminaba quedando a dormir.

No podía evitarlo. Era un adolescente y enamorado y su novio estaba sexy. Ellos ya habían hecho juntos más de lo que él se había imaginado que podría hacer a esta edad y dios, era todo tan increíblemente sexy que pensaba en ello todo el tiempo.

Ahora sería el momento para agradecerle a Kurt, que era un caballero, y se quedaba fuera de su cabeza a menos de que le diera permiso. Porque Blaine estaba seguro de que Kurt pensaría que era un completo cachondo si supiera que Blaine pensaba sobre…la mayoría…bueno, _todo_ el tiempo. Tal vez no todo. Mucho. Bastante. Bastante seguido. Maldita sea, no podía evitar tener dieciséis años y que sus hormonas estuvieran fuera de serie y que su novio estaba de buena gana dándole sexo. Mejor. Novio. Del mundo.

Para cuando había prendido la regadera, y el agua se había calentado lo suficiente, su mente había fantaseado lo suficiente para estar ya medio erecto.

Dio un paso bajo el chorro de la ducha y gimió. Otra cosa que amaba de sus trotes de la mañana. La ducha que le seguía. Se sentía tan bien el calor del agua sobre sus músculos cansados y lavar el sudor y la suciedad. Además, tenía una regadera fantástica.

Blaine enjabonó su estropajo y poco a poco empezó a deslizarlo por su piel. Hasta sus brazos, por su cuello, alrededor de la parte de atrás de su cuello. Se detuvo cuando empezó con su pecho y apenas y rozó su pezón. Mordiendo su labio se apoyó contra la pared, el azulejo frío un duro contraste del agua caliente –y dejó que el estropajo cayera de su mano.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que sus manos lentamente vagaran hasta la parte baja de su estómago, sus dedos se doblándose cuando llegaban al grueso (bien recortado, por supuesto) cabello pero mantuvo sus manos alejadas de su pene por ahora. Ensanchando una mano sobre su estómago, la otra levantándola para pincharse un pezón y un suspiró salió de su boca.

Kurt todavía no se había aventurado a succionar o jugar con sus pezones aun, lo cual era algo que Blaine esperaba que hiciera pronto- porque sus pezones estaban increíblemente sensibles. Se mordió el labio y dio una pequeña torcedura, imaginando a Kurt presionado erecto y empapado contra él, su boca pegada a su pecho y gimió probablemente más fuerte de lo que debería- de repente muy agradecido de tener la casa para él solo.

La mano que estaba en su estómago bajó hasta su pene y si, finalmente envolvió su mano alrededor de si mismo. Sus caderas se sacudieron casi involuntariamente y él lentamente empezó a bombear su mano, mientras ligeros suspiros escapaban su boca. Una sacudida de placer se esparció por su cuerpo mientras pasaba su pulgar por la cabeza de su pene al mismo tiempo que le daba una torcedura a su pezón y gemía el nombre de Kurt, súbitamente imaginando a Kurt de rodillas frente a él y oh dios.

Él _sabía_ lo que se sentía tener un pene en su boca y ohpordios, apretó su empuñadura y empezó a bombear más rápido porque él quería, quería, _quería_ la boca de Kurt envuelta alrededor de él demasiado. Estaba teniendo un tiempo difícil manteniéndose de pie –sus rodillas empezaban a doblársele- y él apretó la mano, que no tenía alrededor de su pene, en la cortina de la regadera. Sus caderas empezaron a sacudirse fervientemente, a la misma velocidad que su mano, y él estaba gimiendo una letanía del nombre de Kurt.

Él llegó gritando el nombre de Kurt y hundido contra la pared, cansado y agotado. Después de tomarse unos momentos para recuperar el aliento se empujó de la pared y rápidamente se limpió el cabello. Lo que en realidad quería era una siesta-correr y orgasmos siempre lo hacían adormilado- pero tenía que prepararse para Kurt, así que se tenía que apresurar y vestirse.

* * *

><p>Blaine se puso otra vez los audífonos, se acomodó su iPod en el brazo, su cuerpo inmediatamente respondiendo al alto ritmo que empezó a sonar. Él bailó su camino bajando las escaleras y de deslizo por el suelo, moviendo su cabeza al ritmo de la música.<p>

Otra de las razones por las que se alegraba de que sus papás y los empleados no estuvieran. Podía ser un completo idiota y nadie lo veía.

Bailo el camino a la cocina, girando y brincando por el camino. Cantó en voz baja, moviendo su cuerpo por la cocina mientras se aseguraba de tener todo listo.

¿Sándwiches en triángulos?

_Listo_.

¿Champagne?

_Listo_. (Sus padres ni notarían que faltaba una botella)

¿Fresas con chocolate?

_Listo_.

Blaine sonrió y se resistió de rodarse los ojos a sí mismo. Bueno, él podía ser un _poco_ romántico. Él quería que su primer Año Nuevo juntos fuera especial y sabía que Kurt apreciaría el esfuerzo que le había dedicado. Él solo tenía que asegurarse de no tener nada que se pudiera romper en su cuarto…

Ese pensamiento hizo que se detuviera de su baile. Buena cosa, también, porque estaba a punto de empezar a sudar y se acababa de bañar. De algún modo, algunas veces era fácil…no _olvidar_ las…habilidades de Kurt, pero solo…no pensar en ellas.

Él seguía sorprendido consigo mismo de lo bien que estaba con todo. Él seguía sin saber toda la historia de Kurt, y esperaba que hoy tuvieran tiempo de hablar, pero aun así. Kurt no lo hacía enloquecer para nada. Si algo, lo hacía enamorarse mucho más por eso.

Y, dios estaba enamorado. Él suspiró y se hundió contra la repisa. Pensando así sobre Kurt solo le hacía cosas graciosas al corazón. Y ponía una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro. Meneó la cabeza y sonrió aun mas grande. Y resistió las ganas de hacer un baile feliz.

Cielos. ¿Qué estaba pasando hoy con él?

Su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo –efectivamente sacándolo de su aturdimiento de amor- y pausó la música. Seguía sonriendo cuando vio que era un mensaje de Kurt.

_¡BLAINE! Abre la maldita reja o me doy la vuelta. No creo que a tus padres les guste si la abro yo mismo. ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?_


	24. Capitulo 21

"Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo tu Año Nuevo?"

Kurt sonrió y se recargó contra Finn. "Estuvo perfecto, de hecho. ¿Cómo estuvo el tuyo?" De repente su sillón estaba extremadamente cómodo y no tenía nada de ganas de moverse.

"Tan emocionante como quedarte en casa y esperar hasta medianoche para ver caer la bola con tu mamá y padrastro puede ser," se rió Finn y pasó un brazo alrededor de Kurt, acercándoselo. "Entonces, ¿tú y Blaine pasaron un buen rato?"

"Mhm," murmuró Kurt y escondió su cabeza en el pecho de Finn. Él estaba tan _cansado_. Y Finn estaba _cómodo_. "Después de un pequeño retraso de él tardándose por siempre para abrir la reja, fue un día, noche y mañana asombrosa," suspiró felizmente, "…fue perfecto."

Finn sonrió. "Eso dices. Espera-¿una reja? Como, quieres decir. ¿Una reja de entrada antes de la casa? Amigo, ¿qué tan rico es Blaine?"

Kurt se mordió el labio y vaciló por un momento. Él confiaba en Finn pero la historia de Blaine no era de él para contar. "Sólo digamos que…la familia Anderson tiene bastante y dejémoslo en eso, ¿okey?"

"Claro, claro," asintió Finn. "Entonces, cuéntame sobre la asombrosa noche que tuviste." Él estiró sus piernas. "¿Y puedes sacar el descansa pies?"

Rodando los ojos, Kurt se ajustó contra el cuerpo de Finn mientras sacaba el descansa pies y reclinaba el sillón en el que estaba sentado Finn. Finn lo jaló para acercarlo y movió sus propias piernas para que pudieran estar en el descansa pies junto con los de Finn. "Él tenía toda la noche planeada. Fue dulce, en realidad. Él tenia los pequeños sándwiches que sabes que amo, tuvimos fresas cubiertas de chocolate y hasta un brindis con champagne a media noche."

Finn bostezó y asintió. "¿Y te emborrachaste tantito y las cosas progresaron a partir de ahí?" él se rio disimuladamente y bostezó de nuevo.

"Suenas tan cansado como yo me siento," dijo Kurt cerrando los ojos. "Y para tu información, no nos emborrachamos –en realidad nos desvelamos un rato hablando. Le dije sobre mi. Él me dijo que estaba listo para escuchar la historia completa, y le dije."

"¿Oh? ¿Cómo te fue en eso?"

Kurt sonrió. "Considerando que él no podía parar de decirme que me amaba, aun cuando nos quedamos dormidos, yo diría que bastante bien."

Finn se hizo hacia atrás y jaló una cobija del respaldo del sillón, cubriendo a ambos con ella. "Sigo sin poder creer que Burt te haya dejado quedarte allá, y a él aquí. A mi nunca me dejarían quedarme en la casa de una chica."

Kurt levantó la cobija hasta su barbilla y suspiró felizmente. "Papá no sabe que nos quedamos en la misma cama. Bueno, por lo menos eso es lo que le dije. Aunque probablemente no lo haya creído. Él solo…entiende que Blaine y yo…somos-"

"Ustedes tiene una conexión rara, si. Todo esta bien. Lo entiendo. Me alegro por ti, hermano," dijo Finn y se cubrió la boca. "¿Hora de la siesta?"

"Suena bien," dijo Kurt bostezando. "Blaine tenía unos pendientes que hacer hoy antes de que regresemos a la escuela mañana, así que vendrá en la noche a cenar."

Finn asintió y se estiró para apagar la lámpara. "Suena bien. Hora de dormir."

Kurt se quedó dormido bastante rápido, sin notar siquiera el sonido de la cámara.

* * *

><p>Con dos semanas de descanso, Kurt se había salido por completo de su rutina de las mañanas. El primer día de regreso a clases se despertó tarde, apenas teniendo tiempo de ponerse su uniforme (había manejado a la escuela después de aventar su saco al asiento del copiloto –algo que normalmente <em>nunca<em> haría- y la corbata floja alrededor de su cuello) y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ver a Blaine antes de tener que correr a su primera clase. Aparte, había olvidado su teléfono en su casa. Él _nunca_ hacía eso.

No hacía falta decir que el día había empezado terrible y Kurt solo esperaba que mejorara conforme pasara el tiempo.

Demasiado mal que eso no fue el caso. El primer día de regreso a Dalton era los completos 180 grados diferente de a un primer día de McKinley –lo cual Kurt debería esperar, pero, aun así. No estaba feliz de la enorme cantidad de deberes que de pronto tenía y los regionales eran pronto. Muy, muy pronto.

Ni siquiera pudo encontrarse con Blaine en el almuerzo, gracias a su profesor de historia. Él había decidido que sería una fantástica idea de emparejar a todos por el semestre entero y darles un proyecto que valía la mayor parte de su calificación. Su pareja –Adam, no un Warbler, y bueno…eso era todo lo que Kurt sabía sobre él porque nunca antes le había hablado- decidieron que sería buena idea en formar ideas para el trabajo _de inmediato._

Kurt solo accedió porque sabía que no tendría tiempo después de clases hasta después de los regionales y su esquema era para dentro de dos semanas. _Suspiro_.

A veces en verdad odiaba la carga de trabajo de Dalton.

Especialmente justo ahora, sentado en la mesa de la biblioteca frente a Adam, cernido por la cantidad de libros que Adam ya había traído a la mesa cuando él en verdad quería estar comiendo el almuerzo. Con Blaine. Se moría de hambre.

"Entonces, ¿cuándo nos podemos volver a juntar? Te puedo dar mi número de celular –puedes venir a mi casa. Mis papás normalmente salen a eventos y así, tendríamos el lugar para nosotros solos."

Kurt arqueó la ceja y levantó la vista de su cuaderno. Adam estaba recargado hacia atrás en su silla y sonriendo. _¿Qué diantres?_ "No podemos, uh," se aclaró la garganta, de pronto sintiéndose muy incomodo bajo la mirada de Adam, "mis ensayos con los Warblers tomarán prácticamente toda la tarde después de clases. Vamos a tener que arreglárnosla para hacerlo durante las horas o de escuela o como sea."

Adam se hizo hacia delante y sonrió. "De acuerdo, pero si termino haciendo la mayoría del trabajo yo solo, me aseguraré de decirle a nuestro querido profesor sobre tu falta de participación."

Un rayo de ira se apoderó de Kurt y golpeó su pluma contra su cuaderno. "Mira, Adam. Estoy renunciando a mi hora de almuerzo –el único momento en el que en realidad puedo hablar con Blaine durante la escuela-para hacer esto. Voy a poner tanto esfuerzo en esto como tú, no voy a dejar que mis calificaciones bajen, créeme."

"Blaine, ¿cómo en Blaine Anderson? Oh, él es el novio, ¿no?"

Kurt asintió y cerró brevemente los ojos para controlar su temperamento. A él en realidad le disgustaba el tono de Adam. Después de volver a abrir los ojos, volteó a su reloj. _Gracias a dios_ la hora del almuerzo se había acabado. "Si, mi novio. Si tienes un problema con que yo sea gay, entonces necesitas buscarte un nuevo compañero."

Si posible, la sonrisa de Adam se volvió aun más grande. "Oh, ciertamente no tengo un problema con eso _para nada_. Aparte, escuchaste lo que el viejo dijo, no hay cambios de parejas."

Kurt suspiró y guardó sus cosas en su mochila. "Bien, solo. Hablaremos más sobre esto mañana. Necesito ir a trigonometría."

Él salió de la biblioteca sin siquiera decir adiós o darle a Adam su número de celular –de lo cual no es que se sintiera mal. Adam lo estaba empezando a irritar y no apreciaba la vibra que le llegaba de él. Odiaba la idea de tener que pasar una buena parte del semestre con ese chico.

* * *

><p>Sorprendentemente, Kurt fue el primero en llegar al ensayo. Normalmente por lo menos Wes o David estaban ahí, acomodando las cosas. Dejó caer su mochila al suelo y rápidamente se acomodó en uno de los sillones. Un minuto o dos de descanso para sus ojos sonaba bien.<p>

Aparentemente se había quedado dormido porque lo próximo que supo, el sillón se estaba moviendo mientras alguien se sentaba muy, _muy_ cerca de él. Se puso un poco rígido antes de abrir sus ojos y darse cuenta de que era Blaine.

"Hola."

Blaine lo vio con ojos de preocupación y se acercó para pasar sus dedos por la frente de Kurt. "¿Te sientes bien el día de hoy? Intenté mandarte mensajes pero no contestaste. Y faltaste al almuerzo –no sabía que estaba pasando hasta que Nick mencionó que tenías que ir a la biblioteca."

Kurt sonrió y se acercó para agarrar la mano de Blaine. "Lo siento –hoy ha sido…horrible. Se me hizo tarde, olvidé mi teléfono, y tuve que pasar mi hora del almuerzo con Adam para trabajar en este nuevo trabajo de historia."

Blaine frunció los labios en pensamiento. "¿Adam Hutcherson?"

"Si," asintió Kurt y dejó caer su cabeza contra el hombro de Blaine. "¿Por qué?"

"No hay razón, enserio. En realidad no lo conozco pero he escuchado que es-"

"¿Un poco idiota? Si, ya lo noté," dijo Kurt mientras le daba un apretón a la mano de Blaine. "Puedo manejarlo, estaré bien."

Sintió que Blaine inhalaba como para decir algo, pero justo en ese momento Wes entró disparado por las puertas con una mirada frenética. "¡Tres semanas! ¡Sólo tenemos tres semanas!"

* * *

><p>Todos los días por el resto de la semana fue casi lo mismo. Excepto que Kurt se pudo levantar a la hora correcta y llegar a la escuela vestido impecablemente. Bueno, tan impecable como se puede ver uno en uniforme de escuela.<p>

Él pasó cada hora del almuerzo con Adam en la biblioteca y para el viernes, él simplemente estaba feliz de no tener que ver o hablar con Adam por dos días enteros. Ellos simplemente se sentaban ahí, murmullando entre ellos qué debería ir donde, que detalles o no deberían incluir y si tenían idea o no de a dónde estaban llevando el proyecto.

No podía decir con claridad que era, pero Adam era…Adam simplemente no se estaba entendiendo bien con él. Era solo el modo en que hablaba, suave y casi…_ugh_. Él no le mencionó nada de esto a Blaine porque no quería que Blaine se preocupara por nada. Kurt sabía que podía manejarse con Adam; él solo necesitaba enfocarse en el proyecto y terminarlo tan pronto como fuera posible.

"¿Sigue en pie lo de esta noche?"

Kurt se sobresaltó un poco por la voz de Blaine y volteo de donde había estado viendo a la nada hasta su casillero. "¿Qué? Oh si."

Blaine puso su mano en la espalda baja de Kurt y ladeó su cabeza ligeramente. "¿Todo bien? No tenemos que salir hoy, simplemente nos podemos quedar-o, ¿me quedo en casa?"

"No, yo solo-" él suspiró y se mordió el labio, bajando la voz. "Estoy completamente agotado, necesito ir a casa y, uh," él levantó la vista y miró a Blaine a los ojos, dándole una mirada significativa.

"Tu –¡oh!" dijo Blaine, sus ojos abriéndose. "Oh, tú necesitas –cierto. Bebé, si estabas teniendo un mal día, o una mala semana deberías decir algo."

Kurt negó con la cabeza y sacó su abrigo de su casillero. "No es –nada. Enserio, yo solo necesito…¿quieres venir? Nunca me haz visto," él miró alrededor rápidamente para asegurarse de que nadie estaba escuchando en la distancia, "hacer mis_ cosas_ afuera." Con la mirada de sorpresa de Blaine, levantó la mano e inmediatamente empezó a dar marcha atrás. "Eso es, si eso quieres. Quiero decir, no tienes que –a Finn le encanta, pero si crees que te enloquezca o algo-"

"Kurt," Blaine se rio y empezó a frotarle la espalda baja a Kurt. "A este punto deberías de saber que nada me va a enloquecer. Iré contigo y cambiaré nuestra reservación para mañana en la noche, ¿te parece?"

Kurt se recargó contra su casillero y gimió. "Lo siento, si va a ser un lío aun podemos ir. Estaré bien."

"No," insistió Blaine. Cerró el cierre de su abrigo y sacó sus llaves de su bolsillo. "Necesitas esto, lo puedo notar. Vamos a tu casa y ni siquiera te preocupes por la cena. Iremos mañana, o cualquier otro día."

Kurt sonrió y tendió su mano para que Blaine la tomara. "Eres encantador. Gracias."

Blaine se encogió de hombros y sonrió, enseñando todos sus dientes. "Te amo. No hay necesidad de que me agradezcas nada."

* * *

><p>"Entonces tu solo-" Blaine hizo un gesto hacia la pared de cemento y lentamente se sentó en una de las sillas. "Agh, eso está frío." Se acercó su abrigo y lo apretó a su alrededor.<p>

Kurt sonrió, se quitó su abrigo y se lo puso a Blaine en los hombros. Cuando Blaine arqueó las cejas, él se encogió de hombros. "En realidad a mi no me da frio, por si no lo habías notado. Y, si. Yo solo," él hizo una pausa, empuñó la mano y fácilmente produjo una bola de fuego de tamaño decente. La lanzó a la pared e inmediatamente sintió que la tensión empezaba a salir de su cuerpo. "Hago eso."

"Kurt eso es…wow. Quiero decir, sabía que podías hacer eso, pero aun así. Wow, ¿verlo? Wow."

Kurt se rió y lanzó otra bola de fuego a la pared. "¿Estás bien?"

Blaine parpadeó rápidamente y miró a Kurt. "Estoy genial. Es sólo que todo esto es…ni siquiera puedo describirlo."

Kurt le hizo una seña a Blaine para que se moviera un poco y se sentó entre las piernas de Blaine. "¿Quieres sentir?" él preguntó suavemente, recargándose en el pecho de Blaine.

"¿Hmm? ¿Sentir…cómo?"

Kurt tomó la mano derecha de Blaine que estaba alrededor de su cintura y la estiró frente a él. "Solo, relaja tu mano," él dijo y puso su mano sobre la de Blaine, con la palma hacia arriba. "No te vas a quemar, lo prometo."

"Confío en ti," susurró Blaine y recargó su barbilla en el hombro de Kurt.

Kurt produjo una pequeña bola de fuego y la dejó flotar sobre su mano. Él sintió y escuchó a Blaine jadear tras de él.

"Eso es asombroso, yo puedo…puedo _sentir_ la energía."

Asintiendo, Kurt hizo un pequeño movimiento con sus dedos y la bola de fuego se movió sobre su mano. "Me vuelto bastante bueno manipulándola," dijo silenciosamente, como si hablando más fuerte fuera a romper el momento.

"Kurt, yo-" empezó Blaine, su respiración atorándose en su garganta. "Yo solo-wow. En verdad te amo."

Blaine dijo eso con tanta reverencia que Kurt sintió que su corazón crecía en su pecho de solo escucharlo. Estaba bastante seguro de que nunca se cansaría de escuchar a Blaine decir esas tres palabras. Él movió su mano, apagando la bola de fuego y vio los dedos de Blaine doblarse sobre la palma de su mano.

"Tu mano es tan cálida," dijo Blaine suavemente. Movió su cabeza ligeramente y presionó sus labios contra el cuello de Kurt.

"Estará caliente por algunos minutos," asintió Kurt. Él suspiró cuando sintió los labios de Blaine contra su cuello de nuevo. "Yo también te amo, por cierto."

Blaine sonrió contra el cuello de Kurt y le dio un apretón a su mano. "Lo sé, gracias por…compartirme eso."

Kurt se dio la vuelta para poder ver a Blaine a los ojos. "Compartiría todo contigo."


	25. Capitulo 22

"Has estado aquí fuera mucho tiempo esta semana."

Kurt se volteó y le sonrió a Finn. "Ha sido…una semana estresante, por decir lo mínimo."

Finn cerró la puerta tras él y sacó sus guantes de su bolsillo. "Y que lo digas, Rachel está volviendo locos a todos sobre-"

Kurt levantó la mano. "No, no hablaremos de los Regionales, ¿recuerdas? Ha sido lo suficientemente difícil no hablar con mis chicas desde la semana pasada, y ha sido un poco raro entre nosotros-no me digas que no-sólo quiero que el sábado se acabe y esto termine."

"Y que lo digas," suspiró Finn. "Es como, en verdad quiero ganar, pero no quiero que pierdas, ¿sabes?"

"Eso aun es tema de los Regionales, Finn," lo regaño Finn, pero sonrió de todas maneras. "¿Te importaría decirme lo que tienes en la mente? Has estado poniendo tu lista de música súper confundida y triste muy, muy fuerte últimamente. Normalmente solo lo haces cuando tiene algo que ver con Rachel y _sé_ que no has regresado con ella. Lo habría escuchado al segundo que sucediera."

Finn gimió y se dejó caer en una de las sillas que no estaba cubierta en nieve. "Notaste eso, ¿cierto?"

Kurt arqueó una ceja y movió una silla justo al lado de Finn antes de sentarse. "Por supuesto que lo noté, solo porque no hemos hablado mucho esta semana no quiere decir que te estuve ignorando. Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa Finn." Se le acercó y puso una mano sobre la de Finn y le dio un ligero apretón.

Finn hinchó las mejillas y sacó un resoplido. Luego asintió. Luego cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza. "De acuerdo, si te digo–entonces no le puedes decir a nadie-_especialmente_ a Rachel, ¿de acuerdo amigo?"

Kurt se puso en la orilla de la silla y se movió para estar más cerca de Finn. Soltó su mano y puso su brazo alrededor de los brazos de Finn. "Finn, enserio, ¿qué pasa?"

"YocomoquemeacostéconSantana."

Kurt luchó contra el impulso de retroceder y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza rápidamente para tratar de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. "Tu –¿Tú qué?"

La cabeza de Finn cayó hacia su pecho y soltó un lamento. "Tuve sexo. Con Santana. Perdí mi virginidad con Santana."

"¿O-okey?"

"Ella–ella básicamente me lo propuso. Y después de que Quinn me dejó por Sam, me estuve sintiendo de mierda así que yo solo-" él suspiró y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

Kurt asintió lentamente y en ese momento no extrañó McKinley y las interminables dramas que pasaban constantemente. Era lo suficientemente malo escuchar sobre eso constantemente…¿pero no tener que vivir en medio de todo eso? Eso era bastante genial. "Estoy casi sorprendido de que ella no me dijo."

Finn resopló una carcajada y sacudió la cabeza. "Le rogué que no le dijera a nadie. No fue–ugh," él gimió. "Ella dijo que se toma…bueno, algunas veces para que…importe, ¿supongo? Yo en realidad no…no fue-"

"Finn," dijo Kurt suavemente. "El sexo es asombroso cuando es entre dos personas que se aman mutuamente. Tu y Santana no se aman. Yo no–no te diré sobre lo que siento de que hayas perdido tu virginidad con ella. Pero…¿qué hay de la próxima vez? Espera por alguien que ames. Porque entonces verás lo asombroso que es en realidad."

Finn dejó caer sus manos y volteó a ver a Kurt. Sus ojos estaban brillantes. "Estás diciendo–¿Haz tenido sexo con Blaine?"

Kurt se aclaró la garganta y se sorprendió de que no sintió que se le encendieran las mejillas–estaba _okey_ teniendo esta conversación con Finn. Claro, habían tocado estos temas antes, pero nunca habían hablado de detalles específicos. Finn era su mejor amigo, aparte de Blaine. –algo que nunca pensó que se escucharía a si mismo decirlo hace unos años. "No, bueno. No hemos…no hemos hecho _todo_. Hay más en el sexo que solo la…penetración."

"Claro," Finn se aclaró la garganta. "Eso fue todo lo que nosotros…hicimos. Supongo. Solo fue…¿mecánico? No lo sé amigo. No fue lo que estaba esperando, supongo."

"Si, bueno." Kurt rodó los ojos. "Tan lo menos tu no rompes cosas y fundes fusibles cuando estas teniendo sexo."

Finn resopló y negó con la cabeza. "No, bueno. Por lo menos yo tengo eso a mi favor. ¿Cómo está lidiando Blaine con…todo eso?"

Kurt notó que Finn estaba temblando y que sus dientes empezaban a castañear. Él extendió sus manos y rápidamente produjo dos bolas de fuego. Después de apagarlas puso sus manos calientes en las mejillas de Finn. "¿Mejor?"

"Wow," Finn parpadeó. "Si."

"Puedo ser bueno para algo," sonrió Kurt. "Y Blaine…él es genial. Él toma todo con calma, supongo. Es solo que–me gustaría poder encontrar la manera de cómo controlarme mejor ahora que estamos llegando…más lejos porque no quiero tener que preocuparme de romper cosas cada vez que empezamos a hacer algo. Como que rompe el ambiente."

"Bueno, tal vez," Finn se encogió de hombros. "Quiero decir, sería un asco amigo. Pero tal vez, ¿le deberías preguntar a tu papá? ¿Probablemente tu mamá tenía el mismo problema? Tal vez tu papá sepa como lidiar con eso."

"Oh dios," Kurt gimió y escondió sus dedos en su cabello. "No puedo tener _ésta_ conversación con mi papá, Finn."

Finn hiso una cara y le quitó a Kurt los dedos de la cabeza. "Si, ugh. Yo no me puedo imaginar ir con mi mamá ahora y hablar con ella de sexo, pero, amigo. Eso es como importante. Especialmente si tu, ya sabes…tu quieres–hacer _todo_ con Blaine en algún momento."

Kurt suspiró y muy en el fondo, sabía que Finn tenía la razón. Lo había sabido desde la primera vez que en la biblioteca le había tomado _todo_ lo que tenía para no mandar los libros volando sobre ellos–y ahora que estaban haciendo mucho más que eso y él había fundido fusibles…_ugh_. Él ni se quería imaginar que pasaría si iban más _allá_ a este punto. "Esto es solo–yo ni siquiera me puedo preocupar por esto ahora."

Su celular vibró y él gimió cuando lo sacó de su bolsillo y vio el texto en la pantalla.

"Supongo que eso no es de Blaine si estás teniendo ese tipo de reacción."

Kurt rodó los ojos. "No, definitivamente no. Es–ugh. Es Adam."

Finn parpadeó. "¿Adam?"

Kurt estiró el cuello para que le tronara y guardó su teléfono sin contestar el mensaje. "Si, él es mi pareja en historia por este semestre y él en verdad se está poniendo en mis nervios."

Finn señaló la pared de ladrillos. "¿Él es la razón por la que has estado así toda la semana?"

Kurt suspiró y se levantó. Dio un paso para alejarse de Finn, hiso una pequeña bola de fuego y la lanzó hacia la pared. "En parte, supongo. Él es…no lo sé. Creo que él podría estar coqueteándome."

"¿Blaine sabe algo sobre esto, amigo? Porque no creo que le guste que otro chico coqueteé contigo."

"No, no en realidad. Quiero decir, él sabe que tengo que pasar mucho tiempo con él por el proyecto, pero…no quiero hacer esto más de lo que probablemente es," él dijo mientras encendía todos sus dedos en ambas manos para producir dos largas bolas de fuego y las lanzaba a la pared. "Él solo esta siendo…directo. Probablemente solo sea como él es. Esta bien. Estoy bien, puedo manejarlo."

"Si eso dices amigo," Finn se encogió de hombros. "Pero yo le diría a Blaine si el tratara de, ya sabes…coquetearte, o lo que sea."

"No lo haría," dijo Kurt sacudiendo la cabeza. "De cualquier modo, en realidad no es importante. Creo que me voy a ir a acostar."

Finn se levantó y frotó sus manos contra sus piernas. "Si, yo también. Rachel nos ha estado haciendo dormir mucho por nuestras voces. Entonces uh, ¿estamos bien hermano?"

Kurt rodó los ojos y le hizo una seña a Finn para que se acercara. Estiró su brazo y suspiro un poco cuando Finn lo jaló en un abrazo. "Finn, siempre estamos bien."

* * *

><p>Kurt, irritado tiró del nudo de su corbata y peleó las ganas de quitársela por completo. Estaba peleando el impulso de hacer muchas cosas–como mandar todos los papeles y libros que cubrían la mesa en un desastre sobre él solo para aliviar <em>algo<em> de la tensión que sentía actualmente. Por supuesto que no podía hacer eso porque estaba sentado en la biblioteca. Otra vez. Con Adam.

Quien estaba simplemente viéndolo con sus…espeluznantes ojos verdes y su cabello inquietantemente peinado a la perfección. Kurt arqueó una ceja. "¿Si?"

Adam sonrió fácilmente y se recargó de nuevo en su silla. "Oh, nada."

Kurt suspiró y señaló el libro que estaba plantado frente a Adam. "Se supone que estás investigando, no viéndome. Solo nos quedan quince minutos del almuerzo, regresa al trabajo."

"Oh, pero eres tan bonito para mirar," Adam sonrió y le dio la vuela a una página del libro.

"Ya hemos hablado de esto, Adam, tengo un-"

"Si, tienes un novio, lo sé," él asintió. "No me detiene de mirar."

Kurt se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y sacudió la cabeza. "Solo…regresa al trabajo, Adam."

Kurt no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien fuera tan…claramente evidente con sus miradas y atenciones. Claro que Blaine lo bañaba con afecto todo el tiempo, pero eso era diferente. Blaine era su novio. Antes de Blaine y aparte de Blaine…nadie antes había mostrado interés en Kurt, nunca. Kurt no sabía si Adam solo estaba molestándolo o si en verdad estaba atraído hacia él. En realidad no sabía que hacer en ninguno de los casos.

Levantó los ojos rápidamente y por suerte Adam estaba ocupado tomando notas de nuevo. Era muy desconcertante cuando atrapaba a Adam mirándolo. Era diferente de la manera en que Blaine lo veía. Era casi…Kurt ni siquiera podía describirlo. Tal vez debería contarle a Blaine, sólo para que Blaine supiera. Tal vez Blaine podría ayudarlo a descifrar que rayos estaba pasando.

O…Kurt sacudió la cabeza. Kurt sabía muy bien lo que podía hacer para descubrir que era lo que pasaba en la mente de Adam. Era tentador, pero…Kurt era mejor que eso.

Aparte no podía arriesgarse a que Adam lo viera con los ojos de otro color.

"Bueno, buena suerte mañana. Nos vemos el lunes entonces, ¿supongo?"

Kurt se sobresaltó y miró a Adam, quien ya había guardado su mitad de libros y papeles (¿cuándo lo había hecho?). "Oh, claro. Gracias. Si, nos vemos el lunes."

Adam se lamió los labios y movió su mochila en sus hombros. "Mándame un mensaje si te aburres este fin de semana."

Kurt rodó los ojos y empezó a cerrar los libros que tenía abiertos frente a él. "Poco probable," masculló cuando Adam estuvo fuera del alcance.

* * *

><p>Kurt estaba bien preparado y ensayado. Habían repasado su solo tantas veces en los ensayos que Kurt estaba sorprendido que seguía <em>gustándole<em> la canción.

También pasó bastante tiempo en casa–cuando Finn no estaba por ahí–cantando, practicando expresiones faciales en el espejo…_ugh_ se sentía como _Rachel Berry._

Entonces, él estaba listo.

Él. Estaba. Listo.

"¿Bebé? No te ves muy bien–¿estás bien?"

Okey, entonces tal vez no estaba listo. Ni bien. Tal vez él estaba _enloqueciendo_ porque tenía un solo. Enfrente de un teatro lleno de gente. Y ¿por qué, dios por qué su cabeza ahora sonaba como una televisión que cambiaba canales constantemente? Podía oír partes y pedazos de _todo_. ¿Por qué no podía apagarlo?

Él abrió sus ojos y trató de concentrarse en Blaine que estaba frente a él. "Encuentra a Finn," logró decir.

Los ojos de Blaine se agrandaron y asintió inmediatamente. Salió en dirección a donde los New Directions empezaban a alistarse.

Kurt cerró sus ojos de nuevo y se recargó contra la pared. Apretó sus puños fuertemente y trató de controlar su inconstante respiración –se sentía completamente fuera de control y _esto era absurdo. _

Él había cantado sus canciones incontables veces enfrente de todos los Warblers –debería estar _bien_. ¿Por qué diantres le estaba dando pánico escénico ahora? Se sentía como si no pudiera controlar _nada_ en estos momentos.

"Kurt, amigo, ¿qué pasa?"

Abrió un ojo solo lo suficiente para ver a Finn en su atuendo para la competencia y soltó un sonido estrangulado. "Yo –Finn. Yo-"

Blaine estaba a su lado inmediatamente, tratando de calmarlo al frotarle la espalda y darle besos en la frente pero Kurt apenas y podía sentir algo de eso.

"Necesitamos llevarlo a….a un baño, o algo. ¿Sabes dónde hay uno aquí alrededor?"

Kurt cerró los ojos fuertemente y asintió, agradecido de que Finn podía apoyarlo y Blaine tenía algo de idea de lo que estaba pasando. Él podía escuchar los pensamientos de los dos al azar brincando en su cabeza –principalmente sobre lo preocupado que estaban de él- y él solo quería detenerlo.

Sintió que lo guiaban por un pasillo y por suerte era lo suficientemente temprano antes de la competencia así que no mucha gente había llegado aún así que no se toparon con nadie antes de llegar al baño.

La cabeza de Blaine era _ruidosa_. Santos cielos el chico se preocupaba demasiado. Finn estaba más tranquilo, habiendo lidiado con esto un poco más seguido. Él finalmente abrió los ojos cuando escuchó que la puerta del baño se cerró tras ellos. Le asintió a Finn, quien levantó su brazo manteniendo a Blaine atrás.

"Pero-" protestó Blaine.

"Amigo, necesitas hacerte para atrás, lo prometo," dijo Finn. "Adelante, Kurt."

Kurt suspiró y rodó su cuello. "Siento que tengas que ver esto Blaine. Yo-yo no sé por qué estoy tan asustado."

Blaine se relajó detrás del brazo de Finn y frunció los labios entre sus dientes preocupado. "No…no te preocupes por mi. Sólo has lo que tengas que hacer, pero serás asombroso. Tu _eres_ asombroso."

Respirando hondo, levanto sus brazos –las manos aun en puños- sobre su costado y estalló los botones de su saco abiertos. Él maniobró sus brazos para que el saco pudiera salir y Finn lo atrapó cuando voló en su dirección.

_Amigo, Blaine parece que va empezar a llorar o algo- _

_Oh por dios, ¿qué está pasando? Okey, acabo de atrapar su corbata, cierto. Se está quitando la ropa, ¿qué?_

_Genial, ¿qué tan encuerado va a quedar? En realidad no quiero verlo todo, amigo. Sin ofender, puede ser la cosa de Blaine, pero lo cierto es que no es la mía-_

Kurt rodó los ojos y desabotonó su camisa todos los botones al mismo tiempo y se subió las mangas hasta los codos. "Ustedes dos tienen unas cabezas _muy_ ruidosas…Los quiero a los dos pero _cállense_. Y si, los puedo escuchar a los dos al mismo tiempo. Puedo escuchar a todos. No puedo apagarlo justo ahora."

"Oh dios, lo siento mucho, bebé," dijo Blaine. "¿Qué puedo hacer? Vas a salir ahí y asombrar a todos porque eres fenomenal."

Kurt asintió y cerró los ojos. Sostuvo sus manos alto en sus lados y dejó que el fuego saliera de sus manos. Escuchó que tanto Finn como Blaine jadearan sorprendidos. Santos cielos se sentía bien. Sacudió las manos apagando el fuego y Blaine corrió hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente.

"Kurt…Kurt -¿estás bien? Por favor dime que estas bien."

Kurt parpadeó rápidamente algunas veces y suspiró felizmente cuando notó que ya no escuchaba los rápidos pensamientos de Finn y Blaine. Pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Blaine y asintió. "Si, estaré bien. Lo siento, no sé lo que me pasó, nunca antes había estado tan nervioso."

"Oye, está bien. A todos nos da pánico escénico –tu solo…lo llevas a otro nivel. Si esta bien contigo, ¿voy a regresar? Creo que Blaine puede tomarlo desde aquí, ¿si?"

Kurt le sonrió a Finn sobre el hombro de Blaine. "Gracias Finn. Buena suerte hoy. Diles a todos que dije eso, y lo digo enserio." Le estrechó la mano y le pidió su saco de regreso.

"Me asustaste," suspiró Blaine en el cuello de Kurt cuando Finn se fue.

Kurt se retiró un poco y recargó su frente contra la de Blaine. "Lo siento…sigue adelante y júzgame. Perdí el sentido completamente."

"No, me alegra que estés bien," dijo Blaine suavemente y se acercó para besar a Kurt, sus labios ligeramente partidos y duros.

Kurt sonrió en el beso y dejó que Blaine lo profundizara un poco antes de retirarse. "Necesito vestirme de nuevo."

Blaine asintió y dio un paso hacia atrás. "Tu si te ves un poco como si acabáramos de tener un revolcón en el baño," él se rió y le pasó a Kurt la corbata.

"¡Blaine!" lo reprendió Kurt y agarró su corbata de la mano de Blaine. La puso alrededor de su cuello mientras sea botonaba su camisa, todo al mismo tiempo y sonriendo cuando Blaine le asintió sorprendido. "Es bastante útil cuando tengo prisa."

"Mhm," sonrió Blaine.

Kurt rodó los ojos y trabajó en anudar su corbata con un perfecto nudo Windsor, luego se puso el saco. Estiró sus brazos. "Entonces, ¿cómo me veo?"

"Asombroso, pero probablemente debas arreglar tu cabello de nuevo."

"Oh, cierto," Kurt asintió y volteó al espejo. Ladeó su cabeza y movió su cabello para regresarlo a su lugar. Cuando todo se veía perfecto de nuevo, se sintió completamente calmado. "Gracias, Blaine," dijo suavemente.

"Oye," dijo Blaine pasando un brazo por la cintura de Kurt. "Sabes que haría lo que fuera por ayudarte. Te amo. Ahora salgamos de aquí porque estoy seguro de que todos los demás están llegando y se preguntan donde estamos. Necesitamos calentar."

Kurt sonrió y besó a Blaine en la mejilla. "Yo también te amo."

* * *

><p>Kurt agarró el micrófono y cerró los ojos. Éste era el momento. Él iba a salir y hacerlo. Él estaba solo en los bastidores, el resto de los Warblers ya estaba en los tubos de salida tras la cortina –pero Kurt saldría primero. Él respiró hondo y abrió los ojos cuando escuchó el anunció por las fuertes bocinas.<p>

"_Y ahora, de Westerville, Ohio –¡Los Warblers de la Academia Dalton!" _

Él entró al escenario y se forzó a si mismo para no hacer bizcos cuando los reflectores lo apuntaron justo a la cara. Tan pronto como llegó al centro del escenario, levantó el micrófono y empezó.

_Have you lost your way_

_Living in the shadows_

_Of the meses that you made_

Escuchó como el ritmo empezaba a sonar y supo que pronto no seguiría estando solo en el escenario, pero no se podía concentrar en eso justo ahora. Justo ahora tenía que enfocarse en la canción. No se preocupó por el auditorio lleno; sólo se concentró en dar su mejor actuación.

_And so it goes_

_Everything inside_

_Your circle starts to overflow_

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando escuchó el resto de las voces uniéndosele mientras la cortina subía porque sonaba asombroso. Y completo. _Así_ era como un grupo a capela debería sonar. En ese momento no pudo creer que había sentido pánico escénico porque justo en ese momento se sentía en _casa_.

Se dejó a si mismo perderse en la canción y por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Blaine sonriendo, lo que hiso que su corazón se llenara de amor. Ahora entendía por qué Blaine amaba esto tanto.

_Before you break_

_You have to shed your armor_

_Take a trip and fall into the glitter_

_Tell a stranger that they're beautiful_

_So all you feel is love , love_

_All you feel is love, love_

Mientras terminaban el último coro, el grupo entero se acercó a Kurt en el límite del escenario mientras terminaban las últimas palabras de la canción. Kurt finalmente se dejó a si mismo enfocarse en la audiencia y vio que el entero grupo de los New Directions estaba de pie aplaudiendo –y Artie vitoreando como loco en su silla.

Él finalmente se dejó relajarse cuando sintió la mano de Blaine en su espalda y sostuvo el micrófono para las últimas palabras, ambos agradecidos y tristes de que hubiera terminado.

_Just remember that you're not alone_

_In the aftermath_

Kurt se rió mientras se inclinaba cuando podría haber jurado escuchar un cantico de 'te queremos Kurt' pero no pudo hacer nada al respecto porque rápidamente le tenía que pasar el micrófono a Blaine para que pudiera empezar la próxima canción.

* * *

><p>Como siempre, Blaine estuvo magnífico. Con un poco de ayuda de Nick (una sugerencia de Blaine, de hecho), su dueto estuvo asombroso. Todos parecían drogados por la adrenalina de haber estado en el escenario mientras brincaban fuera del escenario hacia los bastidores mientras los New Directions se preparaban para salir.<p>

De pronto, Kurt no sabía de nuevo como se sentía.

Haber actuado con los Warblers se había sentido asombroso. Ese solo se sentía genial y sabía que le había salido bien –y todos sabían que el Sr. Shue nunca le había dado un solo para una competencia. Pero su corazón aun se sentía pesado mientras seguía al resto de los Warblers a sus asientos y las luces se obscurecían. Tomó la mano de Blaine y le sonrió cuando la voz del presentador resonaba por el auditorio.

"_Y de Lima, Ohio –de la preparatoria William McKinley, ¡los New Directions!"_

Kurt no se sorprendió en absoluto cuando vio salir a Rachel sola al escenario porque _claro_ que ella tendría un solo. _Muy_ original, Sr. Shue. Lo que en verdad le sorprendió fue el hecho de que no reconoció la canción que ella estaba cantando. Él jadeó y se acercó a Blaine para susurrarle. "Están haciendo canciones originales."

La canción de Rachel en verdad estaba hermosa, pensó Kurt. Él supo de inmediato que la canción estaba dirigida a Finn y él sabía que Finn necesitaría una sería platica en la noche después de haber escuchado _eso_. Después de que Rachel terminó y el resto de los New Directions se le unieron en el escenario Kurt se acercó de nuevo hacia Blaine. "Estamos jodidos y lo sabes, ¿cierto?"

Blaine se rio y le dio un apretón a Kurt en la mano. "Si, ellos tienen esto."

Kurt movió sus pies y sintió que su pie chocaba con algo debajo de su silla. Él miró hacia abajo y sacudió la cabeza riendo. Tan pronto como la siguiente canción empezó, Kurt se dio cuenta para qué eran. Agarró el dedo de espuma y le hiso señas a los otros Warblers para que hicieran lo mismo. Levantándose, empezó a echarle porras a sus amigos.

_You wanna be, a loser like me._

* * *

><p>Kurt no se sorprendió para nada cuando los New Directions ganaron el primer lugar. Si, estaba decepcionado de que los Warblers no irían a Nueva York para los nacionales –porque era <em>Nueva York<em> y maldición, él quería ir pero…los New Directions merecían ganar. Él aun tenía el próximo año, después de todo.

"Tal vez te puedo meter en mi maleta y llevarte conmigo."

"Britt, no puedes meter a una persona en una maleta. Está bien; ustedes se la pasaran genial. No te preocupes por mi," Kurt rio y levantó a Brittany con un brazo, sus piernas fuertes alrededor de su cintura.

"Estuviste _impecable_, chico. ¿Cómo es que no me dijiste que tenías un solo? ¡Estaba al borde de lágrimas!"

Kurt sonrió y usó su mano libre para darle a Mercedes un abrazo como podía con Brittany aun colgando de él. "Gracias. ¡No quería arruinad la sorpresa!"

Brittany inhaló y suspiró felizmente. "Hueles demasiado rico, Kurt. ¿Todos los delfines siempre huelen tan bien como tu?"

"De acuerdo, eso es suficiente Britt. Puedes bajar del bebé gay," Santana sonrió y chasqueó los dedos. "Aunque si que hiciste estallar esa canción fuera del agua, Hummel. Tu toy boy no podía dejar de mamarte con la mirada a través del escenario. ¿Ya cogiste eso?"

Kurt se bajó a Brittany y rodó los ojos. "Santana…eso es difícilmente tu-"

"Lo que Kurt y yo hacemos detrás de puertas cerradas es nuestro negocio y el nuestro solo," dijo Blaine tranquilamente, deslizándose al lado de Kurt. Él sonrió y pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kurt. "¿Listo para ponernos en marcha?"

Kurt chocó su cadera contra la de Blaine. "Puedo lidiar con Santana, sabes," dijo riendo. "Pero si, lo estoy." Salió del brazo de Blaine y jaló a Brittany en un abrazo, besándola ligeramente a un lado de la boca. Le dio a Mercedes un abrazo de despedida y cuando él se acercó a Santana ella rodó los ojos y lo jaló a un sorpresivo y apretado abrazo. "También te extraño, Satan."

"Oh calla, Hummel."

Kurt rio y se despidió con la mano mientras las chicas regresaban a su autobús. Él pasó sus brazos alrededor de Blaine y suspiró.

"Aww, los extrañas."

Kurt asintió. "Si, y eso que ni siquiera viste cuando el resto estuvo aquí justo hace rato. Fue loco. Apenas y pedía respirar."

Blaine respiró profundamente y exhaló. "¿Alguna vez piensas sobre regresar a McKinley?"


End file.
